An Unexpected Change In Plans
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: What happens when one decision, one person changes your life? What happens when a tragedy for someone becomes a blessing for you? Rarely ever does life play out the way you think it will. Follow Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson while their life takes an unexpected change in plans.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

I am really excited to finally be putting this up. It's been a fic I've worked on for almost two years now and I'm very excited to be able to start posting. I really hope you enjoy it.

I will be sure to post any warnings at the beginning of each chapter. There are some parts that are mature rated so I've rated the whole fic as mature.

Part of this chapter contain: hate speech, mentions of past abuse(Blaine)

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

 _If you had told me a year ago that I would be married to the love of my life, we would be living in NYC, I'd be working at full time, and finishing my junior year at NYADA. That Blaine would be finishing his sophomore year, and working at the Spotlight Dinner, and we would have a three year old. I would have told you at least one of those things is impossible and called you fifty shades of crazy. However, that is exactly where I find myself right now. Blaine and Gabriel are the two most important people in the world to me and I can't imagine my life without either of them. Gabriel was a total surprise, to everyone. I never in my life would have expected him to come barreling into my world. I would have went on and on about the struggle of working, having a life, having a husband, going to school and taking care of a small child. I would have said there is no way that would be my life, but it is._

 _It all started to change when Rachel had left for L.A., Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were on tour together, Sam was back home in Lima, Artie was doing great at film school and my relationship with Blaine was better than ever before. He had just moved back into our apartment in Bushwick and finally we had time alone. No roommates, no drama. Just us. Artie still came over for our Monday night dinners, we still hung out and spent time with our friends when they were in town and I sort-of still had my band. Whenever Elliot and Dani weren't busy. Blaine was working with June Dolloway and he had even joined a boxing club at NYADA. Boxing on a regular basis really boosted his confidence and self-esteem. It helped him shed the last of the freshman fifteen and he was defiantly toning his muscles. His newfound confidence was a welcome change in him. His insecurities melted away the more he boxed. I never stopped loving him but somewhere along the way he stopped loving himself. Boxing rectified that._

 _After a month of living together and multiple questions from friends and family we finally sat down and discussed our wedding plans. Blaine and I decided on a small ceremony in central park with only our closest friends and family. I've always wanted to elope in central park with no one around however Blaine really wanted our family and friends around to support us. So this was our compromise. I guess it's different for him. I didn't want family or friends there because I don't need validation from them that they love and support me. I know that my family loves me. I just want a romantic ceremony with the love of my life. I know I have a dad who never stopped caring about me even while I was dancing to Beyoncé in my bedroom. I have a stepmother who treats me as if I were her own son, even though it must be bittersweet for her to love me like that. A group of friends who once told me they'd walk me down the hall to class as personal bodyguards so I'd be safe and stuck by me through everything. I have Rachel who never stopped supporting me even when I told her to screw herself. Blaine doesn't have all that. Sure he has our friends who would do anything for him. Rachel and the rest of the gang love Blaine as much as they love me. But they were still my friends first and it's different for him. Sam might be his bestie but I know sometimes he misses his friends from Dalton. Wes, Jeff, David and the rest of the Warblers were there for Blaine long before the glee club or I came around. Blaine's brother was always nice but often too busy to be bothered and Blaine parents weren't around when he was a kid so it's no wonder that they aren't around now. He was raised by nannies, butlers and maids._

 _When Blaine was assaulted at the Sadie Hawkins dance it was the nanny that was in the hospital with him. The nanny who took care of him when he got discharged. The only thing that was ever said by either of his parents about it was that he was transferring to Dalton. When Blaine transferred to McKinley to be with me it was his father's personal assistant who signed the papers. According to Blaine, his father didn't even know about it until it was already done. Pulling his son from one school to another in the middle of the year for no reason would look bad and since his father placed the public's opinion of him higher than anyone else Blaine was allowed to stay at McKinley. The Anderson self-worth was meaningless unless other rich socialites and politicians cared about every step the Anderson's took. That's probably why Blaine has a constant need to hear and see how much I love him. He needs the reassurance that if he messes up I won't just up and leave like everyone else in his life has. His father practically disowned Blaine when he heard about our pending nuptials and Blaine moving to NYC. So I can see how a small ceremony with everyone who loves us and adores us and is important to him. But I'm still a little ahead of myself. This really all started last Thanksgiving.'_

 _When everyone parted ways we promised to meet up in six months. Six months was just before Thanksgiving so we all decided to stick it out until the holiday. However, my dad really wanted Blaine and I home for the week since we didn't have school so when we expressed our concerns about meeting up with friends he and Carole offered to host dinner. The house was big enough for everyone to stay at if they wanted plus Mr. and Mrs. Schuester could also attend. Two nights before Thanksgiving Day, Blaine and my dad were watching some football game on TV while Carole and I were preparing dinner and dessert. Sam and Mercedes had gone to BreadstiX for a last minute date night. Santana and Brittney were at Brittney's house probably telling her parents about their recent engagement. Artie was home visiting his mom but promised to stop by on Thanksgiving. Rachel was visiting her dads and the three of them were invited over for dinner but Rachel had said her dads had politely declined the invitation. So here we are. My family and I. Blaine was talking to my dad about going together to talk to his parents about the wedding since we had finally set a date._

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Carole's voice brought Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. Fine." He said softly.

She walked across the kitchen and stood beside him, "Are you sure?" She prodded gently while stirring the sauce he had forgotten about.

"I'm just worried about what Blaine's parents are going to say. I mean I can kind-of understand why he wants them there but I don't really know why he'd want someone who we all know doesn't support him at his wedding." Kurt sighed, "It just doesn't make a ton of sense to me."

Carole put her hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Oh, Sweetie. Even though they don't support him maybe he thinks your dad can change their minds. It's hard when you have parents who don't support you. You still crave that attention, love and support. Especially if it's been absent your whole life. You just want to do something that they can be proud of. I'm sure Blaine just wants to hope and believe that if your father can talk to them maybe they can find it in their hearts to be there for Blaine. To accept him for who he is. To love him." She smiled softly, "When you grow up in that situation you have a standard you want to meet so your parents will finally say ' _good job'_. And by never getting that praise you often feel like you failed. Honey, Blaine will eventually come to terms with his parents but it's hard. I really hope they can at least find it somewhere in themselves to be happy that their son is happy. And if they can't then they don't have to be because we love him. He is already our family. And no one will ever tell me otherwise. As far as I'm concerned he's been family since I married your father. Blaine is just another part of the Hummel package." Carole handed Kurt the spoon, "Now don't get too lost in your head or that sauce will burn. I'm going to see what our men are up to in there and let them know that dinner is ready." Kurt sighed as Carole walked out of the kitchen.

Burt and Blaine were talking with the TV muted. Carole joined Burt on the couch while Blaine paced back and forth. "Kid you're going to wear a hole in that carpet." Burt joked, "Stop worrying so much. We will calmly sit your parents down and tell them how wonderful you are. How much you love Kurt. How much Carole and I love you. How much Kurt loves you and see what they say. It's simple. All they can say is yes or no. They aren't going to do anything to you. They can yell all they want, we can just leave. It will be okay. I'm not leaving your side and I sure as hell won't put up with any crap from them. You're going to be fine. If they don't like what you have to say, screw 'em. You're too good for that negativity in your life."

"I'm second guessing even taking to them. Yes or no is not all they can say." Blaine said remembering all the horrible names his father used to call him, "I grew up without a parent like you. I grew up hearing names like asshole, stupid, girly, and then when I finally came out the names that I was called and the comments that were made just got worse and more hurtful. Fag was always a favorite thrown around by my father. When my father found out I proposed to Kurt he practically threw me out. I was almost sure he was going to hit me. It wouldn't have been the first time. I just…"

"I won't let anyone talk to either of my son's that way. I'll fight fire with fire myself if I need to defend one of you boys. Nobody pushes the Hummel's around. That includes you." Burt cut Blaine off, "And that man damn well better keep his hands off you if he still wants to breathe."

Blaine's eyes flew to Burt's. He knew Kurt would freak out if he overheard his dad just now. Blaine sighed, "I was sent to Dalton because my dad thought it would make me straight. A proper school where they were strict with their rules and academics. He even tried to make me straight by making me re-build that car with him. They enrolled me in a church group that is supposed to 'cure' you from being gay. It was horrible. Ice baths in the middle of the night, so called 'exorcisms', they would 'starve the sin' out of you, and then they'd force you to run the track until you threw up or passed out. It was traumatic. They even tried to give me pills I could take to make me straight. When I left for New York he didn't even speak to me." Blaine's voice cracked as he spoke.

"That's why we will do this together. You, Kurt and Carole are the most important people in the world to me and I will do everything in my power to support you, help you and love you. Because as much as I am not a real emotional guy," Burt paused, "Losing Finn made me realize that I have to show the people that I love how much I love and care about them before it's too late. You'd think I should have learned that lesson already with Kurt's mom passing, and then my heart attack but I didn't. I won't let myself feel that regret again. So if you say you need me, I'm here. You decide if you want to do this and I will stand by your decision. No matter what you choose I will support you." Burt promised. He rose to his feet, and took a tearful Blaine into his arms, "It's okay, Blaine. You always have family here. You are exactly who I wanted Kurt to end up with. Hell, you're better than anyone I could have ever imagined him falling in love with. You are someone who I am thankful every day for. Without you I don't know what Kurt would have done in high school. I don't know what he'd be doing right now without you at his side. I don't give a damn what your parents say or how they feel. I care that you are okay. I care that you and Kurt love each other, are honest with each other, and take care of each other." Burt let go of Blaine, "You might not be married yet but the day he came home and told me he was in love with you was the day you became my son." Burt sat down next to Carole, "It's a good thing he chose you, because you balance him and me. I get to watch football with someone and he gets to have someone who can dance to Beyoncé with." He chuckled

"You mean someone to actually watch it instead of reading Vogue while pretending to watch it?" Kurt smiled. He crossed the room and sat on the arm of the chair Blaine occupied.

"Exactly." Burt smiled.

Carole and Burt sat together watching Blaine and Kurt softly talking to each other. Words of encouragement and love flowed between the two. Burt and Carole prayed their small family would get over this bump in the road.

The kitchen timer beeping brought reality to a halt, "Well gentlemen. I believe dinner is ready." Carole said softly. The three men followed her into the dining room. The discussion at the table was full of Blaine and Kurt talking about NYADA and New York, Burt and Carole told stories of D.C. and Lima. Once dinner was done Burt and Blaine got ready to leave. He knew his parents were spending the holiday home this year so it was the perfect time to pop over.

"You sure you don't want me going with you?" Kurt asked. When Blaine had mentioned for the first time that he just wanted Burt with him Kurt was worried that Blaine was ashamed of him but after a few honest talks, lots of tears, and multiple reassurances of their undying love, he realized that this was Blaine's way of protecting Kurt from his father. Blaine knew how his father could be and he just couldn't bear to let Kurt be hurt by that man. He still didn't like it but he would let Blaine do this his way.

"No. I'm not even sure I want to do this." Blaine leaned into his fiance's arms

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine.

"I have to do this" Blaine kissed Kurt quickly before sliding out of his embrace.

Burt walked up behind them, "You ready son?" Blaine nodded silently and walked out the door.

"Dad." Kurt said catching his father's arm, "Please keep him safe. I know how his father can be and…" Kurt trailed off.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." Burt promised, hugging his son before catching up to Blaine who was waiting by the car.

Kurt watched them drive off. He wasn't supposed to worry. Kurt snorted _'yea right_.' Not worrying about this was like telling him not to breathe. It was just not possible. Kurt wandered to his room in hopes of keeping his mind off everything but until Blaine and his father came home Kurt knew it was a lost cause.

* * *

Notes:

I love reviews. Please feel free to leave me any feedback. Even if it's to correct a grammar mistake or spelling error. I'm not a perfect person so I do not expect my work to be. I will try to post at least one chapter a week but bear in mind I'm a single mom of two small children, one with special needs, and I have two jobs. So if I don't post certain weeks it's really because I'm busy with life. Thank you for reading, have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 2

TW: Lots of abusive language in this chapter, and some physical abuse, talk of past abuse, talk of suicide and mental illness

* * *

Burt pulled up to the Anderson estate. The car ride over was almost totally silent. Blaine sat wringing his hands together and cracking his knuckles. A bad habit he hadn't done since he was a kid.

"You ready?" Burt broke the silence softly.

"I guess." Blaine cautiously got out of the car and walked up the steps with Burt by his side. Blaine knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when Osmond answered the door before he was even done knocking. Osmond had been the family butler since Blaine was transferred to Dalton. Before Osmond was Thomas, and before him was Eldridge.

"Hi Osmond." Blaine said softly, "I was looking for my father."

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are enjoying quiet reading in the study." He said professionally, "Please allow me to take your coats and I will show you and your guest to them."

"We won't be long. It's okay. I remember my way around." Blaine said curtly. Burt followed Blaine up the stairs and to the right. At the end of a long hallway was the study. The door was slightly open and Blaine could see both of his parents reading in silence. He carefully opened the door.

"I thought I told you to leave." Blaine's father said without looking up.

"I did." Blaine took a deep breath, "I uh…I'm back for the holiday."

"With that faggy friend of yours?" His father rudely asked, "He the reason you got fat?"

"Uh…" Blaine stumbled over his words. He didn't know how to say what he needed to. How to get the words out or how he was going to tell his parents he wanted them at his wedding if they could be supportive.

"Your son has something to tell you." Burt said shortly, "Are you going to pay attention to him?"

"You brought a bodyguard this time? Afraid you would get hit again?" Blaine's father finally put the book he was reading down and crossed the room to Blaine.

"I'm the father of the man your son wants to…is marrying." Burt said pushing himself between Blaine and Blaine's father.

"We've discussed this. You can't marry a man!" His father yelled, "You'd disgrace the family name! Why can't you just find a nice woman, settle down, and have a few kids? I've told you how you need to live multiple times before! You're an Anderson, dammit!"

"You can't do anything about it, Sir." Blaine said bravely, "I love Kurt. I love him and no one is going to get between the two of us!"

"Ha! Love?!" His father snickered, "You can't love a man Blaine! It's blasphemy! You'll burn in Hell. I sent you to Dalton to man up and this is how you repay me?! By becoming a God damn faggot? This is ridiculous. That fairy boy is nothing but the devil! He's twisted your mind into thinking you should marry him when really you're just falling for his evil tricks. You're such a snot nosed little bastard! Everything your mother and I did for you and this is how you repay us?! By being a fucking girl?! I swear to God, if you really go through with this…" He trailed off.

"I don't care. I. Don't. Care. Say whatever you want to say to me! Call us whatever you want but you will not win and make me leave him. He is the man I love! He is the person I want to marry and will marry! I just wanted to try again. Stupidly. To see if you wanted to be a part of my life. But, I don't know what I was thinking when I said I should come here to see if you wanted to know any details about when and where for the wedding. I must have been out of my mind to think that you would be in any way supportive!" Tears pooled in Blaine's eyes, "When I got beat up at that dance you didn't even come home from your skiing trip. You just paid someone to handle it and transferred me to Dalton. When I transferred to McKinley you didn't even find out about it right away and when you did you were so pissed you took my car and refused to speak to me for months. When I needed surgery on my eye because I had rock salt thrown at me you told me how much I deserved it for protecting Kurt. And when I moved to New York, got into a great school, and was making my life you told me to never come back unless I was ready to play by your rules. Well I'm not you. I'll never be so heartless and cold. I could never turn my back on Kurt just because you don't like that I'm gay." Blaine said furiously, "You can't stop me anymore. You can't hold me down. You can't tell me what to do anymore. I just wanted to…try and see if you could accept me. I guess I was wrong." Blaine took a deep breath, "I love Kurt. And I will marry him with or without you in our life."

"You do this and we will take your trust fund." His father stated, "You'll lose everything. Is being a homo worth it?"

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, "That trust fund is mine when I get married. That's not even your money. It's great-grandpa's."

"When you get married properly you may have it. Not like this. This is fucking disgusting. Faggots don't deserve anything except AIDs. That's what you're going to catch. You think you and your little fairy going to run off and live happily ever after? Is that what you think? One of you, or maybe both of you will just get killed in an ally one day. Promoting your disgusting filth around like this. You're a stupid, fat, faggot. You are a worthless piece of shit. That's all you are now and ever will be." Blaine's father got uncomfortably close to Blaine, "Maybe you just need another beating. Maybe the one in middle school didn't knock enough sense into you. Or that rock salt did brain damage. I can't stand to even look at you. You disgust me. You stupid, idiotic, retarded, fucking faggot. You should have just killed yourself after you got beat at that dance. You could have killed yourself after that slushy incident too. No one was around it was the perfect time to do it. You're worthless. You're a failure at life. You are a useless excuse for a human. A faggot isn't any better than a little bitch that won't put out. I should have beat your ass more when you were a child and maybe you'd have grown up to be a man and not some damn little pussy. If you need to knock your brain back the right way, I'll knock some damn sense into you!" Blaine didn't have time to react to the hand that was coming towards his face. He just knew that he was shoved out of the way by Burt.

"You need to step back! Touch that boy and I swear to God you will regret ever laying a hand on him." Burt's voice was dripping with venom. His hand was circled around Blaine's father's wrist holding it tightly.

"And who the hell exactly do you think you are talking to?" Blaine's father jerked his hand out of Burt's grasp.

"I don't think you know who you are speaking to. That man behind me is the person my son is marrying. He is the son that I am gaining. He is the son that you lost. The son that you can't seem to accept. Your homophobic, narrow minded, ignorant, immature brain just can't seem to catch up to the modern times. All that man wants is your acceptance and you can't seem to give it to him. He came here begging for your love and it's disgusting what you say to him. It's a shame that abusive parents like you have wonderful kids and don't give a shit about them. You are a horrible person. You don't deserve such a wonderful, caring, loving, brilliant, compassionate, fantastic son such as Blaine yet here he is pleading with you to just accept him for who he is. Those are **my** sons that you are talking about and not one damn person in this world is going to speak to them or about them the way you seem to think is appropriate. You want to hit someone? Hit me! Hit someone your own size and stop terrorizing this young man!" Burt shook with the force of his words, "We're done here. Don't you ever come near my sons, speak to my sons, or even breathe the same air as my sons. You don't want to see what I will do if you come near them. I won't need a jury because I'll happily plead guilty and spend my life in prison if I have to defend one or both of them from you." Burt turned to Blaine, "This is bullshit. You don't deserve this. You are worth more than this."

"That trust fund is worth over two million as of yesterday. Walk out that door to be with your fucking fairy princess and you won't see a penny of it. Ever." Blaine's father threw out in an attempt to sway Blaine.

Tears welled up in Blaine's eyes. Finally realizing that his parents could never love him. His mother had sat silently reading her book the whole time and his father hadn't stopped telling him to be straight and throw money at him. Blaine was counting on that trust fund since he was a child. It was going to help him get away, get a life together and show his parents how proud they could be of him. He took a deep breath, "Kurt." He breathed, "Kurt is worth more." He closed his eyes, "It's time to go."

Burt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Let's go home."

"Yes Blaine, go home to that faggot that's waiting for you in his pretty little dress. That's all you will ever be. A worthless , useless, pathetic, piece of shit." Blaine winced as he saw Burt's fist connect with his father's jaw.

"I said, no one talks to my son like that." Burt said. Burt and Blaine quickly left the Anderson Estate and sped off down the road. After a few miles Burt pulled off to the side. Blaine was visibly shaking. He tried everything to hold the sobs in but he just wasn't strong enough to do that.

"I was stupid to think they'd accept me after all this time. It was dumb." Blaine babbled, "I was going to surprise Kurt with that money. We could have done so much with it. I failed him. How can you even want me to be with him? I'm nothing but a failure. A fat, stupid, idiot. I don't deserve him. I'll do nothing but bring him down. Maybe he's right. I should have just offed myself back then."

"Blaine." Burt said sternly, "Anything that man has ever said to you is bullshit. He's a liar. A fraud. Everything he's ever said to you or about you is wrong. You are a fantastic man that I am so grateful for. You befriended Kurt when he needed someone the most. I'm convinced that if it wasn't for you he would have been beaten or killed in high school. He's not going to be happy when he finds out I told you this but he's told me, on multiple occasions, that you are the only thing that keeps him going. Knowing that you are there for him no matter what keeps him from getting so depressed that all of his friends and even you are getting these big breaks, all these big things are happening to everyone around him and he's jealous. But he'd never say so. He gets depressed about himself and thinks he's not as good as the rest of you when Rachel calls about her show or Mercedes sends tickets to a show or you have another showcase with that Dalloway woman. But he knows that no matter what he does or doesn't do that you will love him. Unconditionally. You are important. You are my son's world. And I won't let his world be pulled away from him because some bigot doesn't like his son." Burt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Look. I know it's hard. He's still your dad. But you have to stop trying to make him happy. I don't think anything can ever make him happy. You are so smart Blaine! You were valedictorian! Even Kurt didn't get that honor!" Burt rubbed Blaine's back slowly in an attempt to calm the distraught man beside him, "Never doubt your self-worth. The only way you could fail Kurt is if you weren't there for him. Never ever think so low of yourself that you think taking your own life is the answer. I don't think Kurt could survive that. I saw how you were when he was attacked. Times that feeling by a hundred and you get part of what Kurt would feel if you ever hurt yourself and if you ever feel like that and can't talk to Kurt, call me. I don't care what time it is. Blaine. You are my son just as much as Kurt or Finn. I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what. You are important. You are loved and that man back there should mean nothing to you." Burt wiped a tear that had fallen from his eye, "I love you son." Burt patted Blaine's shoulder softly.

Blaine's sobs had slowed. He kept his head bowed and eyes closed as Burt spoke. Blaine tried to respond but couldn't find his voice. So he nodded his head softly and placed his hand on top of Burt's. Burt gave his shoulder a small squeeze before pulling the car back on the road. The ride home was just as quiet but with an air of change. Blaine wasn't sure how he was going to tell Kurt what happened without breaking down. However, he was fairly sure that when it got to the part where Burt hit Blaine's father Kurt would either be proud of his dad or scared that it might upset his heart too much. Probably a mix between the two. Blaine laughed softly.

Burt looked over to him as he pulled into the driveway, "What's funny?"

"I was just thinking of how Kurt was going to be mad that you for punching my father because he worries about your heart but he's going to proud that you stood up for me like that too. I'm just trying to figure out which emotion will win with him."

"Probably the worry. He always worries about my heart like I'm going to have another heart attack tomorrow."

"He just cares about you." Blaine said.

**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B

The two men walked into the Hummel house. Blaine nodded a hello to Carole and headed to Kurt's bedroom. Burt sat down with Carole in the living room to talk to her.

Kurt was sitting on his bed Skyping with Rachel when Blaine walked in.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel yelled.

"Hi Rachel." He said softly. Blaine lay on the bed beside Kurt and threw an arm over his eyes.

Kurt looked from Blaine to Rachel who seemed to sense the uncomfortable shift in the room, "I'm gonna let you two go. I'll see you in a few days. Love you guys!" Rachel said.

Kurt smiled and waved at her before logging off. Kurt closed the screen to the laptop, "How'd everything go? You okay?" Kurt snuggled next to his fiancée.

"I love you. I love you so much." Blaine broke down.

"I love you." Kurt said wrapping his arm around Blaine's torso. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest. Blaine didn't say anything he just held Kurt tight. It must have been really bad if Blaine couldn't talk about it.

After a few moments Blaine asked, "Why do you want to marry me?"

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine. Blaine mentally prepared himself for the words that Kurt was sure to say. Probably that he didn't love Blaine as much as Blaine thought. Maybe that he was reconsidering their engagement. Possibly that Kurt thought he was settling for Blaine. Blaine didn't even notice the tears until he felt Kurt's soft hands on his face.

"Blaine." Kurt said barely above a whisper.

Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he spoke, "Really. I went to ask my parents if they'd be part of our wedding, a part of my life, and all my father could say was how horrible I am, how I'm fat, I'm stupid, I'm shaming the family name, how I'm worthless and should have killed myself after the Sadie Hawkins dance, then again after I got slushied. I'm pretty sure he used the word faggot more than four times. He actually tried to hit me but your dad wouldn't let him. Pretty much said that he wants us to get beat in an ally and then all I could think about was that night. He insulted you without even knowing you. Told me that if I chose you he'd take away my trust fund and told me he hopes we get AIDs and die. It's like he's still living back when it was rampant everywhere and he thinks it's a gay disease. He told me that by being gay I was a failure. They are never going to speak to me again." Blaine rambled so fast Kurt had a hard time keeping up. He stayed quiet while Blaine talked. Wiping away the tears that spilled from Blaine's eyes.

"Oh honey." Kurt comforted, "You are worth more than they deserve. You are the most important person in my life. If they can't see how fantastically wonderful you are then screw 'em. You don't need them. You are so smart, so handsome, so loving. I can't imagine my life without you." Kurt pressed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips, "I love you. I love you so much that the thought of you not being here physically hurts. If I was a better spy or you weren't at Dalton that day, I don't know where I'd be. I'd probably be here in Lima, never graduated McKinley, with no friends. Just a shell of a person. Thanks to you I am who I am today. You not only saved my life, you make me want to be a better person so I continue to climb that hill even though it looks like it's hopeless sometimes."

"But Kurt. You could do that without me." Blaine shifted so he was sitting up with his head in his hands.

"I don't want to do it without you." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back softly.

"Why?"

"What?" Kurt was now confused.

"Why do you want to marry me? Look at me. I'm heavier than I was in high school. I'm nothing special to look at. Not like you. You still get everyone's attention in combat class when it's shirts vs. skins. I'm so screwed up. I don't understand why you'd ever want someone like me. I'm not worth your love." Blaine looked away from Kurt. He just couldn't watch his loves eyes agree with what he was saying.

"Blaine Devon Anderson. I want to marry you because you are the only man for me. I want to marry you because I love you. I have and will never love another. I admire you so much. When you sing, I sit back in awe of how beautiful it sounds." Kurt said, "I am so proud to be with you. Now, and forever. In school, there was nothing I loved more spending time with you in between classes. All the time we spent in the choir room at Dalton practicing duets or just making out, slipping backstage with you at McKinley during West Side Story." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, "Our relationship is the only one for me. We have had to deal with pain though our relationship but we manage it together. And we might hurt each other but we never say goodbye, ever. We've never said goodbye. We stick it out and keep going together. There are so many small intimate moments that I remember. I don't know what I'd ever do if they weren't there. I'm so lucky that I've found someone who is as talented and amazing as you are. We are perfect for each other. There is no one I ever want to marry or be with besides you. You are so handsome, and sexy. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be marrying someone as amazing as you. You can quite literally turn me on by letting me stare at you." Kurt smiled, "Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect and anyone who thinks otherwise isn't important. You are worth more than every star in the sky. I don't care about the trust fund. I'm marrying you because I love you. So your parents won't let you have it. Who cares? We don't need it. I hate to see you hurting because someone who shouldn't be important at all, said some ridiculous things. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about us. They can yell at us or whisper behind our backs but they can't touch us or what we have." Kurt said. Blaine smiled slightly remembering Kurt's speech from Prom, "Fearlessly and forever, right?"

"Right but Kurt." Blaine sighed, "What about all the times we fight or argue over things? Big and small? For God's sake, I cheated Kurt. I still don't know how you can forgive me for that. I'm grateful but I don't understand how you can trust me. I'm just…one day you're going to wake up and my father will be right. You're going to realize you don't love me anymore and I'll be left alone." Blaine's worst fear was that Kurt would leave him. His insecurities hadn't completely gone away but they had seemed to get better with time. Now he felt those old fears creep back up after the words from his father's mouth.

Kurt saw the fear flash in Blaine's eyes, "Never. I will never leave you. I will always be here. Baby, I love you. I can't promise you a perfect relationship. One without arguments over our indifference's or trust issues. However, I can promise you that as long as you are trying. I am staying. I've told you before. I choose to trust and love you through everything. And I mean it." Kurt spun his engagement ring slowly, "Blaine. I love you so much." Kurt smiled before repeating a phrase that had become their mantra, "Please believe me when I say that you are the love of my life and no matter what or who we become we will always have each other." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine, "I just want you. I'd give anything just to stand beside you for the rest of our lives. You will always have me. I promised you I would never say goodbye and I intend to keep my promise." Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands, and sealed his promise with a kiss. Kurt poured all of his love while deepening the kiss. Blaine's hands swam up to hold's Kurt's face between them, his fingers gently stroking Kurt's ear. Kurt swung his leg over Blaine's lap and straddled him forcing Blaine to lie down. When the need for oxygen was finally there the two parted slowly.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine breathed, placing a small kiss on his nose.

"I love you." Kurt placed small breathy kisses along Blaine's jaw and down his neck.

"Uh…Kurt…There's one more thing." Blaine sighed.

"Hmmm." He hummed from his spot on Blaine's neck.

"I…uh…Oh God…Kurt…I want to take your name." Blaine stuttered. He was getting very distracted by someone's hands which had dipped south.

Kurt looked up and placed his hands on Blaine's chest, "I thought we were hyphenating? Anderson-Hummel."

"Yea I just…" Blaine trailed off. He didn't want to get back into deep discussion. He wanted to get back into the sex they were just about to have.

"What is it?" Kurt prodded gently.

"He said I was going to ruin the family name. Said that I disgraced it by being gay." Blaine took a deep breath to hold back the fresh tears, "So if he doesn't want me…I just don't need that to follow me around. I want to be yours. Completely." He admitted.

"You already are mine." Kurt captured Blaine's lips once again, "We can do just my last name if you want. I want you to be really sure about it though." Kurt didn't want Blaine to feel obligated to do it or to feel that since his father wasn't supportive that he should ditch that part of himself.

"I'm sure." Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist holding him tightly, "Now we just need to agree on Kurt and Blaine or Blaine and Kurt when they introduce us after we take vows."

"Blaine and Kurt."

"Alphabetical again?" Blaine smirked. That was after all how they decided to hyphenate last names.

"No, the hero always goes before the sidekick." Kurt smiled hoping that Blaine's confidence got a much needed boost, "Because you will always be my hero."

"Kurt, you are more than the sidekick." Blaine objected.

"Think about it this way. Would it be better as Robin and Batman or Batman and Robin? Because I defiantly could pull off Robin better than Batman, while as much as I love you in red you make a much better Batman." Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's shoulders, "Besides. If a certain someone never gave me the courage to stand up for myself in high school, I wouldn't be here today." Kurt's lips smiled against Blaine's.

"I really am the luckiest guy on Earth." Blaine said softly, sucking Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yea. Well let's see if the luckiest guy on Earth can actually get lucky tonight. Dad and Carole are in bed and my door locks. Still should probably keep it down though." Kurt smiled.

"I'm not the loud one." Blaine pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground.

"You are when I do this." Kurt licked that one spot on Blaine's neck that drove him wild.

"Oh God. Kurt." Blaine trembled under Kurt's touch.

**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B**K&B

A while later, and far less clothes Kurt was lying on his side with a grin on his face.

"I love you." Blaine said sleepily as he drew away from Kurt.

Kurt reached his arms around Blaine, gathering the younger man more completely into his arms. Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest hearing his heart beating. Normally this was where they found pajamas or at least boxers to wear when they were visiting Lima, however they were both content to sleep naked for the night.

"I love you so completely." Kurt said honestly. Blaine smiled softly as he drifted off to sleep feeling Kurt's fingers tracing non-sense patterns on his back. Usually when he had to see his father he'd have nightmares of his past but tonight in Kurt's arms, Blaine was able to ward off nightmares in fact he was pretty sure that he'd never felt better.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Song used: watch?v=s8voGcpJ0lw (John Legend- Angel [Interlude Feat. Stacy Barthe])

Sorry. Sick kiddos this week. :( A little later than I wanted but it's here! Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine rolled over and snuggled deeper into Kurt's embrace. They had shifted in their sleep so Kurt was spooning Blaine. Blaine sighed contentedly. He loved being wrapped in Kurt's arms. Kurt's arms were where Blaine felt safe, loved, happy, and protected. His arms were the same for Kurt. Always there when needed. Blaine turned and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's chest. His hand carefully, slowly ran up and down Kurt's side. He watched Kurt twitch in his sleep under his touch. One of the perks of being the one that always woke up first was that he could watch Kurt sleep. He was so peaceful and calm, Blaine loved watching Kurt sleep. Lately Kurt had been so busy all the time it seemed he never relaxed. Blaine was starting to miss the peaceful face Kurt had when he had nothing pressing to do. Blaine dropped a kiss on Kurt's forehead as he gently slid out of Kurt's embrace. He walked across the room to the chair in the corner that held their small suitcase. Kurt insisted they hang most of their clothes as soon as they got to his parent's house but Blaine talked him into at least leaving socks, boxers and t-shirts in the suitcase instead of putting them in the dresser. Blaine grabbed a pair of boxers and headed into Kurt's shower. He was always thankful that Kurt's old bedroom had its own bathroom. It was especially wonderful when they fooled around in high school. Blaine turned on the hot spray and let it melt away any remaining stress from the previous night.

A short while later, Kurt's hand reached out to pull Blaine closer to him. His eyes opened only when he felt the cool air instead of a warm body. He frowned. It wasn't totally abnormal for him to wake up and find Blaine not there. Blaine always was the early riser but he had hoped that after last night Blaine would sleep in a little. Kurt rolled onto his back and sighed. He smiled when he heard Blaine's smooth voice filter through the air. He gingerly crept into the bathroom to listen without being seen.

Blaine softly sang while sliding his boxers on:

 _If I could, I'd give you the world  
Wrap it all around you  
Won't be satisfied with just a piece of this heart  
My angel, oh angel  
You're my angel, oh angel_

Kurt slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine and sang the second verse:

 _Oh, dreams are dreams  
Some dreams come true  
I found a real dream, baby when I found you  
You're so strong but tender too  
You're my angel, you're my angel_

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips before burrowing into Kurt's embrace.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Missed you in bed." Kurt slipped his fingers through Blaine's curls, still free from gel.

"Mmmm. I heard your dad and Carole walk by a few times. I figured we can't spend _all_ day in bed." He took a deep breath, breathing in Kurt. Kurt stroked Blaine's back softly, enjoying the quiet moment. Blaine kissed Kurt once more before slipping out of his arms. He walked to the closet and carefully thought about his outfit for the day.

Amused, Kurt sat cross-legged on the bed. He watched as Blaine pulled out a pair of navy blue slacks, a white button up shirt, and a yellow sweater vest with navy blue piping near the collar. Kurt handed Blaine yellow and white pinstriped bowtie.

"See, they're wrong." Blaine said. Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You don't always pick out my clothes. I can dress myself." He smiled.

Kurt laughed softly, "Honey. I packed our clothes. All of yours are mix and match. It's hard to _not_ coordinate them. But you do get points for being so cute about it." Blaine tossed a pillow at Kurt as he headed into the bathroom to quickly take a shower and start on his morning moisturizing routine.

Once both men were dressed, Blaine had gelled his hair, Kurt had moisturized, they had a quick make out session, and the bed was made, they emerged from the bedroom. The sweet smells of breakfast called them to the kitchen where Carole was flipping pancakes.

"Morning boys." She said with a smile on her face. Kurt grabbed himself a glass of juice before pouring Blaine a cup of coffee, "Kurt, your father wants you to stop by the shop this morning. He said he needed to talk to you for a few minutes. It shouldn't take long at all."

"He left early." Kurt noted. It was only eight and his dad had said he had the morning off.

"Had a car that needed to be done yesterday but never got finished. The part came in too late last night, so he's down there making things move along." Carole put pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon on the plates she handed the boys. Blaine smiled as the scent of bacon filtered through his nose. Even though he and Kurt were still watching what they ate, still going to the gym together, he couldn't help but fall in love with the sweet, succulent strips of bacon that lay before him.

"We can stop by after breakfast." Kurt poked at his eggs.

"Sounds good dear." Carole turned off the stove, and placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

She had just turned on the water to start washing them when Blaine interrupted her, "We can do those." He insisted. He wasn't about to let Carole do the dishes when she had been more than kind preparing breakfast.

Carole thought about saying no but left the dishes there. If they were offering to do them, then she could head to the mall, and market to pick up a few things, "If you're sure." She grabbed her coat and purse from the hook near the back door, "Anything you boys need at the store?" She asked.

"I think we're good." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks for breakfast. It's delicious." Blaine stole a strip of bacon off Kurt's plate.

"Anytime dears. You two have a good day." Carole quietly shut the door behind her.

The two young men ate slowly, savoring Carole's cooking. Soft touches and small talk between the two filled the air between them. Once they were done they placed their dishes in the sink.

"I think I'm going to stay here while you go to the shop to talk to your dad." Blaine said turning the hot tap on.

"You don't want to come?" Kurt asked slightly worried. Usually Blaine loved going to the shop. He loved being able to talk Kurt into helping out. Blaine always tried anything to get Kurt into one of those grease monkey suits and under a car. Some of the best kisses they shared were 'helping' Burt in the shop. They never were good about hiding it though. Burt usually caught them and yelled at them to get back to work with an ear-to-ear grin on his face; both boys knew they never were in trouble for making out at the shop.

"I just kind-of want a little time to myself." Blaine hung his head. He wasn't sure if Kurt was going to agree or not.

"Okay. If that's what you need." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, "You going to be okay?" He asked, unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yes." Blaine turned in Kurt's arms and leaned into the embrace, "It's just….a lot. Plus Sam and Mercedes will be here later this afternoon, and the four of us are supposed to meet up with Brittney and Santana after dinner. I just want to enjoy the quiet while it lasts." He said hoping he sounded convinced. What he really wanted to do was full on bawl like a baby to get it out of his system but if Kurt was home he'd hug Blaine and tell Blaine all about how wonderful and loving he is when really all he really wanted to do was have a good cry.

"Okay. But you know you might just miss me in a jumpsuit under a car." Kurt teased.

"As much as I love that image I'll pass this time. I'm going to do these dishes for Carole and then just….I don't really know." He smiled.

"I'm just a phone call away if you need me before I get out of there." Kurt kissed Blaine softly.

"I know. I love you." Blaine said kissing Kurt back.

"I love you." Kurt won by kissing Blaine and quickly detangling himself, "I should be home soon. Unless dad takes lunch or talks me into helping out when I get there."

"Okay." Blaine watched as Kurt grabbed the keys hanging on the hook near the back door, "Please drive safely. I love you." Ever since the attack Blaine made it a point to tell Kurt he loved him as the last thing they said to each other before leaving. The last thing he had said when Kurt was attacked was a complaint about Kurt going out with Rachel for dinner and not spending enough time as a couple. 'See you soon' were the last words said between the two of them before Blaine got the phone call he never wants to get again. It was the sickest feeling in the world and it took until Kurt woke up and swore that he knows how much Blaine loves him, for Blaine to get rid of it. He never wanted Kurt to go anywhere without knowing he was loved.

Kurt smiled, "I love you." He wrapped his arms around Blaine pressing a soft kiss onto Blaine's head before walking out to his car.

Blaine watched Kurt carefully back out of the driveway and head off to ' **Hummel Tire and Lube** '. Blaine turned and went back to washing the dishes that filled the sink. Blaine's mind drifted while he washed the dishes. Kurt loved him. Like really loved him. Blaine didn't know how he ever doubted that. He said it once before but now it really sunk in. Blaine Anderson really was the luckiest guy in the world. If someone as amazing as Kurt Hummel wanted to be with him, Blaine didn't know what could possibly be better than that. As he finished the dishes he contemplated what he was going to do with his down time. Finally settling on a sappy movie he went off to search Netflix for something to fit his mood.

* * *

Kurt walked into ' **Hummel Tire and Lube** '. It was odd but the smell of motor oil, metal, and grease always made him feel at home. Probably because he spent so much time here throughout his life. He said hi to everyone he knew as he headed to his dad's office. Burt was rarely in there. He always liked to be on the floor actually doing the work but today he was buried with paperwork from payroll to schedule changes for the following weeks. Kurt didn't even knock as he strode into the office.

"Hey dad." Kurt placed a hot tea from the Lima Bean down on his father's desk.

"Thanks kid." Burt smiled, "Hey Tony. Want to give me a minute with Kurt?" He said to his right-hand man who was sitting in the office.

"Nice to see you Kurt. How's that fiancée of yours? Guys excited to get closer to the wedding? When exactly is it anyway?" Tony always was supportive of Kurt. Tony had been around since Kurt's mom died. It was like having a really cool uncle that never minded when you called him too drunk from a party, or needed help to get a friend home from said party. Kurt reminisced about the first time Blaine slept over.

"Blaine's good. Yes we are very excited. We haven't ironed out the date yet but we both don't want to wait much longer." Kurt smiled only slightly lying about the date. They had picked a general time frame but they were keeping it under wraps for now until they specified a date.

"Sounds good." Tony walked towards the door, "If I don't see you later, Happy Thanksgiving Kurt. And extend that to your other half." He smiled.

"You too Tony!" Kurt yelled through the closed door.

"Blaine okay this morning?" Burt said not wasting time.

"Yea." Kurt blew a puff of air though his nose, "Hard night but good morning."

"I expected it was a rough night for him." Burt shook his head, "His parents…I just can't imagine someone acting like that about their own kid, ya know? It's like they just really don't care. How can you just toss your kid away like that? It's sick."

"I mean, he told me stories about how bad they were but I never imagined they'd literally turn their backs on him." Kurt sat down in the chair in front of his father's desk.

"Well since he doesn't have someone to do this for him I'm stepping up to do it." Burt walked around the desk and sat on it, facing Kurt, "I already had this talk with Blaine. I had part of this talk before he proposed and I told him to wait it out a bit, then we had the other part of this talk after he proposed and you headed off to New York while he finished school. I figured his parent's would do it with you but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to rebuild that DeLorean and find the Doc before that happens." Kurt looked at his father with confusion written all over his face, "You and Blaine are getting married. I told you a little of this when we drove to Dalton that day. Marriage means more than fun and dancing around in your underwear and lots of sex. That means fights over who does dishes, probably over who left hair in the shower drain, who used the last razor or slice of bread. Arguments over stupid things. Who didn't replace the toilet paper, who can't fold laundry, what movie to watch. It's all stupid stuff. In the moment those seem like really important fights. They seem like it's the end of the world. It's not. What is said in the heat of the moment isn't really what's meant or felt. It's just what comes out. Neither one of you boys are perfect. He's hurt you. But you've hurt him too."

Burt spoke slowly but with purpose, "As long as you remember why you love each other then it doesn't matter when you fight about the small stuff. But Kurt you need to remember he's a lot more sensitive than you. That boy, no that man, is terrified that he will lose you one day. He almost did because he screwed up. Was it horrible that he cheated? Yes. But even though you've forgiven him, I know he still worries that you really haven't. He is scared that you will leave one day because you get sick of him." Burt sighed, "You have to remember, everyone he's ever attempted to love has left him so it's hard for him not to think you won't follow in their footsteps. I know that some of this stuff that he told me he asked me not to tell you but you need to know it. When you fight with him over who lost the TV remote, don't walk out. Don't leave. Go to another room to cool off if you need to but don't leave home. He won't be able to handle that." Burt took a breath. He never imagined he'd have to do this but for his sons he'd do anything, "He's insecure about how he looks because according to him you look better and there's a lot of competition at NYADA. He tries his best for you. And I know a lot of the time he says he doesn't feel like you appreciate it. You just expect it to happen but it takes a lot of effort for him. He's told me that he feels like you are competing against each other because you are bigger, better, stronger than he is. He's so afraid of losing you. Despite how many times I've told him you don't function without him he still thinks that one day you will find someone better than he is. He's had to deal with a lot Kurt. I realized while seeing how his father spoke to him that he's never had anyone who has loved him for him. His parents either can't or won't accept him for who he is and they never will. He's never had anyone who said 'good job' or 'who cares that you're gay' or 'that's my boy'. He's always had someone who said he's not good enough, he's not smart enough, he's not thin enough, he's not strong enough, he's not good enough, he's not enough as a person. But he is. He's perfect. He's intelligent, insanely protective, loving, kind, a good looking kid, thoughtful, devoted to you, and a million other things I could list off if I had the time. You've got to be sure that he knows that. Every day. Even if you are fighting. He needs to know you still love him. Don't worry about your relationship if you are arguing. Worry about it when there is nothing to argue about because that means there is nothing worth fighting for. Even the stupid stuff. Sometimes it's the fight that saves a relationship when the silence will kill it. Speak up so you won't have regrets."

"Dad." Kurt tried interrupting.

"Let me finish." He said sternly, "Kurt when you were in that hospital bed, he never left. Not till Carole and I physically made him. And even then he went home, showered, Carole forced him to eat a real meal, did his thing at NYADA, then he was back in that room with you, practically curled up next to you in that tiny hospital bed, until you were released. When I first got there, fresh of the plane, I walked in and he was asleep in bed beside you." Burt swallowed a lump in his throat as he remembered the phone call he got from Sam because Blaine was too hysterical to do it, "He held you in his arms and when he woke up I could tell I was looking at a broken man. And it wasn't you. He barely could tell me what happened without crying. He kept telling me how it was his fault because he wasn't with you. He bawled when he told me the last thing he said to you was some stupid comment about not spending time together. He kept apologizing to me and wouldn't stop telling me how sorry he was that he let this happen to you. He was devastated that instead of being with you to protect you that he was with Sam doing nothing important. They were just hanging out. We all decided to never bring this up. Blaine, Carole, myself, even Sam because he was there. It was sworn not to leave that room." Burt closed his eyes, "But at one point they couldn't…" Burt took a breath, "They couldn't get your heart to slow down. It started beating really fast, skipping beats, and they were giving you meds to slow it down but it wasn't working. It was just a freak thing, something with the anesthesia, and it's not a big deal now, but then…Kurt you were still unconscious, they were throwing words out there like 'coma', 'brain damage', 'death'. And Blaine almost passed out. If they didn't see him go totally white and usher him into a chair and actually tell him to breathe I'm sure he would have hit the floor faster than a ten-pound sack of potatoes." Burt's voice wavered, "You are his entire world. His exact words to me at one point were ' _I love him so much. I can't believe this is happening. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost him_.' He can't live without you Kurt. Don't make him wonder if he's lost you by losing your cool and walking out in the middle of a fight." Burt swallowed another lump in his throat, "When you guys had broken up for a bit, do you know he was here at the shop almost every day when I wasn't in DC. And when I was in DC without Carole he was over for dinner most nights. And if Carole and I weren't around he was hanging around Finn. Who always told Blaine not to worry because when you talked to Finn you always checked up on Blaine. Even when you weren't talking to him. The first Friday that you guys were split up Finn called Blaine because he wasn't around for dinner. Blaine gave him an excuse about ruining your life and how he knew he wasn't a welcome part of our lives anymore. Finn drove to his house, and dragged him over. The whole time telling Blaine that, yes, he screwed up but he's not losing a friend because you two split up. Finn told Blaine all about how you called crying and asking Finn all about how Blaine was doing in school, glee, and how to forgive him so you two could be together. Finn told Blaine not to worry because the two of you are something called ' _endgame_ '." Burt said clearly using a word Finn had taught him, "You two are forever. Finn knew that. He told Blaine that if he didn't show up for Friday dinner willingly, he'd drag him over kicking and screaming. And after that Blaine showed up. Every Friday right on time. He stayed for dinner, helped with dishes, and hung out for a while just enjoying our company. After a while he showed up right after school, or glee practice, did his homework and helped cook dinner with Carole and stayed until it was so late I made him promise to call me when he was home safely. It wasn't just Friday's that he was spending at the house. He'd just show up with Finn after school sometimes, and hang out. There were even a few nights he crashed on the couch because I didn't want him driving that late because I was afraid he'd fall asleep driving. I should have known something was wrong with his family when he couldn't keep himself away from us without you around but I didn't realize it was as bad as it is. He has no support from his family. He needs us. He needs you. He doesn't function without you."

Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Now I'm not saying if you are arguing, that you need to be the one to give in all the time just because you are afraid it will break him. All that will do is lead to you resenting him and that's not healthy either. But be aware of how when you feel suffocated he's probably missing you. When you want time alone he probably wants time together. Find a balance. That's what a marriage is. It's fifty-fifty. You wash, he dries. He sweeps, you mop. Split it all." Burt took off his hat and ran his hand over his head, "Kurt when your mom was alive I took her for granted. She cooked, cleaned, took care of the house, took care of you. All I had to do was get up and go to work. She handled every problem, every chore, everything when it came to you. And when she was gone I didn't know the first thing about cooking or cleaning or how to make you not cry at thunderstorms. She knew. Don't be me, Kurt. When you guys have kids, and you'd better because I want curly headed babies and toddlers with your mothers hair running around this place. But when that happens, you change the diapers and make Blaine do it too. Both of you feed that baby, play, learn how to comfort your daughter when she comes home from school saying kids are picking on her for making her aunt or grandmother a Mother's day card because she has two daddies. Don't wait till your son's boyfriend comes over to have a talk about safe sex."

"What about dancing to Single Ladies at graduation?" Kurt interrupted with a smile on his face.

"I'd be disappointed if that didn't happen. It should be Hummel tradition." Burt laughed, "I'm serious though Kurt. Blaine needs a father to tell you this. Since his would never do anything like this, I'm taking it as my responsibility. He can call me just as much as you can if needed. You hurt him and I'll be on you the way I was on him when he screwed up. Trust is a choice. You have to choose to trust him to hold your heart every day. And he's going to screw up and he's going to trip and fall but so will you. Because that's what marriage is. Choosing to trust someone not to screw up but loving them through the mess. The best relationship advice I ever got was when I was married to your mom. Someone said 'The best relationship is when you two can act like lovers and best friends. When there are more playful moments than serious ones. When you can joke around, dance in underwear, have random kisses and unexpected hugs. When you catch his eyes across the room with that look and you both smile. When movies, junk food and cuddling on the couch is more important than going out. Staying up all night, to settle an argument instead of sleeping on opposite sides of the bed. When you can completely act like yourself, bare your sole, show the moles and warts, and they still love you for who you are.' You give that boy a ring and say I do. You take vows and you better mean it. Be there for him. Forever." Burt replaced his cap, "He is as much my son as you are. I love you. I love Blaine. And I will fight to protect him, even from you."

Kurt smiled. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words would come out. So instead he just got up and hugged his father, "Thank you Dad." He said softly. His father just sat him down and talked to him like Blaine's father should have. And it was the best thing ever. The fact that Burt really cared deeply for Blaine made Kurt feel even more loved by his father. No matter what. That man stood behind Kurt one-hundred percent, "I love you Dad." Kurt said when other words failed him yet again.

"Love you too Kurt." Burt smiled as he held his son, "Now you go home and spend some down time with him before dinner tomorrow when the house will be full." Burt instructed.

"I will. But first I wanted you to be the first to know." Kurt smiled, "Blaine and I decided, well Blaine really decided I just agreed, that when we do get married Blaine will be a Hummel. He doesn't want any part of his family like that. He'd rather just take my name and forget about anyone who can't be supportive and love us for who we are."

"You tell him I am so proud to have him become a Hummel." Burt beamed, "I can't think of anything better fitting than my two boys carrying on the family name." Burt may not be the smartest or most talented guy out there but his love for his son was always shining.

When Kurt had finished with his father he drove straight home anxious to see Blaine. Kurt walked into the living room to see Blaine lying on the couch with his phone in his hands. Undoubtedly trying to beat that level on Plants VS Zombies that he just couldn't get past. The zombies kept eating all his pea-shooters and getting into his house. Kurt made his way to the side of the couch and took Blaine's phone from his hands.

"I love you." Kurt slid his hands around Blaine's neck before capturing his mouth. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt pulling the older man on top of him. Kurt deepened the kiss as he sunk into the couch with Blaine. Their tongues tangling while their hands drifted over each others bodies. Kurt pulled back slightly keeping their noses touching, "I really love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine replied, "Not that I ever mind my wonderful, hot fiancée on top of me but what brought this on? Everything okay?"

"Perfect." Kurt shifted so he was lying on his side facing Blaine.

"Everything with your Dad okay?" Blaine said shifting to face Kurt.

"Yea. He just wanted to talk to me about you." Kurt saw the look of hurt cross Blaine's face, "It was good. He wanted to give me the same type of talk he gave you. The one he said your parent's probably would never do since they are who they are." Kurt's fingertips ghosted over Blaine's chest, "Basically told me to make sure you know how much I love you, don't hurt you, and love you."

"You do all that already." Blaine said sweetly.

"Yes but now it's official since a parent said it all." Kurt smiled.

"Oh I see." Blaine snuggled into his lover's embrace, "So you needed an adult to tell you how to love me?"

"I needed a dad to tell me how much he loves you and wants you loved, safe and happy." Kurt sweetly smiled. Blaine blushed at the thought of Burt really treating Blaine like a son.

The two men lay on the couch exchanging soft touches, and sweet kisses for the better part of an hour.

Blaine finally broke through the silence, "So I was thinking." Kurt tilted his head to look at Blaine, "I was thinking that we should spend more time home. More holidays spent with your dad and Carole." Blaine said softly. While Blaine was alone for the morning he thought a lot about how much he missed having a real family. How Kurt was so lucky to have Burt and Carole as parents and how he wanted what Kurt had so much it hurt.

"Your dad too." Kurt shifted so Blaine could lay his head on Kurt's chest, "If he gets to go all parent crazy about you and tell people he has two sons then he's your dad too."

"Kurt." Blaine started to object to calling Burt 'dad'.

"Trust me. He won't even think twice if you call him dad. And you should. If you want too." Kurt gently caressed Blaine's arm. They had this talk many times before and it always ended with Blaine not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable because that just wouldn't happen in his family.

"You wouldn't mind?" Blaine didn't want to step on Kurt's relationship with Burt.

"I would love nothing more than for the love of my life to call my father 'dad'. All that shows is that we are forever." Kurt softly kissed Blaine.

"I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt replied. Blaine settled happily against Kurt's chest.

"Okay." He yawned. Kurt laughed softly as he watched Blaine's eyes closing for a few seconds longer with each passing minute. Blaine dozed on and off while snuggling against Kurt. Kurt was warm, safe, tender. Kurt was home for Blaine and he couldn't be more comfortable than this moment. Kurt relaxed with Blaine in his arms. He watched as his love rested on top of him. Thoughts of doing this for the next fifty years drifted in and out of Kurt's mind. Closing his eyes as well he figured he'd enjoy the quiet moment with his soon-to-be-husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Song used: /CnQ8N1KacJc (Greenday-Good Riddance[Time Of Your Life])

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Day**

Blaine and Carole were up early getting the turkey in the oven and preparing the Thanksgiving feast. Kurt was going over every little detail and adding small decorative touches to the table, dining room, and alternating between which dishes would be used. While Burt kept trying to tell Kurt to relax and remind him that these were all his friends and they really didn't care if they ate off paper plates they just wanted to be together.

However for Kurt, everything just had to be perfect. It was the first time in six months that Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, and Brittney would all be together again. They were being joined by Santana, and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. Puck and Quinn tried to come but Puck was overseas and Quinn had declined the offer saying she was busy with school. Tina was busy at school and Mike had plans with his family. Wes and David had said they'd try to drive down after their Thanksgiving concert for dessert. Possibly bringing Trent, Thad, Nick and Jeff with them. But that was a surprise Blaine didn't know about yet.

Rachel, always being the star, was the first to arrive. She was the one that finally convinced Kurt that the first set of dishes would do and he needed to relax a little. He was stressing over where to seat everyone and how to arrange the table. He finally settled on his Dad and Carole on one end of the table, Mr. Schue to the right of Burt, followed by Brittney, Mercedes, and Sam. Blaine and Kurt took the opposite end of the table with Rachel, Artie, Santana and Mrs. Schue down the side. Mercedes, and Sam arrived with Artie. Mr. and Mrs. Schuester arrived early enough for Emma to show off pictures of Daniel to everyone and to call the sitter twice. They'd left him home since he wasn't feeling well. Emma had first wanted to cancel but Will really wanted to see the glee kids so they compromised on asking their normal sitter to come out for a little bit on the holiday. They weren't planning on staying long anyway.

Brittney and Santana came rolling in with just a few minutes to spare. After many hugs, kisses, high fives, and smiles the whole gang sat down, ready to share a meal. Warm food, good thoughts, kind conversation and love were shared throughout the meal. Everyone chatted with each other like old friends should. Rachel went on and on about her show and how it was going so well, she even had a guy she was sort-of dating out in L.A. Kurt demanded more details on who he was and when he would fly out to meet Rachel's friends.

Artie talked all about his new short film titled, "Wind". He had won an award at school for it and how it was submitted for a Sundance Short Film award which he really hoped he'd win.

Santana and Brittney surprised a few people about their engagement. Santana said she had asked Brittney backstage at one of Mercedes' concerts when they were headed back to the dressing rooms for the night. Brittney said yes but first wanted to ask Sam, if they could get 'divorced'.

Mercedes shared how much fun being on tour was but also how much she missed home. After the New Year she said she was taking the year off while she and Sam figured out how they'd fare living together. Sam was proud of his job at McKinley where he had started up New Directions again. Sure there was no more choir room but Coach Beiste was still there and let the glee club use the locker room when the football team didn't need it. He was an assistant teacher for now floating between classrooms while going to school at night for his Bachelor's degree in teaching. He was apartment hunting and planning on moving in with Mercedes again after she finished her tour.

Emma and Carole swapped stories of kids, babies and being wives. Emma relishing in her newborn while Carole sweetly remembered Finn's infant days. All while Burt and Will watched the kids interact, and discussed how far they all have come. Especially Kurt. You could tell the difference in him just by the way his style had changed over the years. He used to layer his clothes as a protective method to hide himself from everyone and today here he was in a pair of grey trousers with a bright pink button up shirt and a neon blue blazer. The small finishing touch was a solid grey neck scarf. The layers were practically gone. He was so much brighter and happier now than he ever was. Kurt was finally comfortable as himself. He wasn't afraid of what would happen to him on a day to day basis. He just lived his life the way he wanted. Burt never stopped reminding Will how he saved Kurt's life in high school. If it hadn't been for glee club Kurt wouldn't be the man he is today. Burt and Will watched as Kurt found Blaine's hand and brought it up to his mouth for a quick kiss. Neither one missed the slight blush and smile on Blaine's face. Both boys were truly in love with each other. Burt filled Will in on Blaine's parents and how talking to them went.

"I can't believe they are that horrible." Will said, eating a few bites of Carole's yam casserole.

"Schue, it was horrible. I never in my life have ever heard someone be that cruel to their own kid." Burt sighed, "And through it all he never wavered. Just kept going on and on about how much he loves Kurt and nothing will change that."

"So you should be happy to know that Kurt is marrying someone who will always put him first, who will stand up for him no matter what and who will always love him." Will smiled.

"I am so damn proud of both of those boys. So happy they found each other. I can't imagine Kurt with anyone other than Blaine. Even when they were broken up, I always knew they'd be together for good." Burt carefully buttered a roll while receiving a glare from Kurt across the table. Burt rolled his eyes at Kurt. It was Thanksgiving dammit, he was eating a little butter, "Ya know. Blaine asked me for my permission to marry Kurt and asked what I thought about it before he even did anything."

"Oh really?" Will turned his head, interested in what Burt was about to say.

"Yup. I told him no. They were too young and that he had no idea what marriage really is like. Told him that if he thought they were meant to be together to stop worrying about it and let it happen." Burt smiled.

"So what happened when he didn't take your advice and did it anyway?" Will asked.

"He came to me, showed me the ring. Told me what he planned and asked for my help. He said he respectfully disagreed with me, that he loved Kurt and the only way to show Kurt how much he cared was to do something big. He believed they were soul mates and it just felt right to do it then and there. So I said I'd keep my mouth shut, help him any way he needed and support him even though I didn't agree with him. I think he was ready for me to argue with him but he just said thanks, hugged me and carried on with family dinner night."

"Family dinner night?" Will questioned.

"Yea. He never really stopped coming over for Friday family dinner. I never stopped inviting him. He seemed lost without Kurt around. And when Kurt and Blaine weren't on speaking terms, he really needed a place to go sometimes. He always talked about Kurt, wanted to know how he was and told Carole and me over and over how sorry he was for hurting Kurt. He's a great kid. Screwed up once but Kurt isn't so innocent either. They were made for each other is all I can say." Burt grinned, "I'm gaining a great son." He proclaimed.

"Yeah you are." Will smiled, "They are both great men." The two adults turned their conversation over to their wives, home life, Will's job, Burt's job and other parts of their life. As dinner was winding down and the conversation among everyone had started to lull, Mr. Schuester tapped his wine glass to get everyone's attention.

"If I could have everyone listen up for a minute. I want to say thank you to Burt and Carole for this wonderful meal and for opening up their house to everyone one on Thanksgiving. You all know how in glee when we weren't practicing our set list for Sectionals and it was Thanksgiving we always had the same assignment." He said.

"Seriously Mr. Schue?" Santana interrupted, "I ain't about to hold hands and sing Rainbow Connection or whatever eighties rock song you pick, about what I'm thankful for in the middle of Porcelain's dining room."

"Oh we could take it to my dad's house and use the stage in the basement!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Oh God no." Blaine muttered.

"No way!" Santana said loudly.

"We could do a duet." Brittney said to Santana.

"No, no. Guys. No." Will shook his head slightly, "I was just thinking it might be nice to go around the table and say something we are thankful for. It's been a long time since we've all been together and I just think it would be nice." He smiled, "I'll even go first. I'm thankful for my wonderful wife who gave me my beautiful son."

"You're all going to see Thanksgiving in reverse." Santana muttered.

"My turn!" Emma smiled, "I am thankful for my wonderful husband who is understanding and finally realized that the baby's clothes really do need to be ironed or they don't lay flat and neatly in the drawers. I have pamphlets on the pros of setting up the nursery perfectly and a perfect nursery has ironed baby clothes." She said, completely serious.

"Oh this is fun. Me next!" Brittney shot her hand up in the air and waited for Mr. Schuester to call on her, "Okay! I am thankful that Santana finally asked me to marry her and when I asked Lorde Tubbington what he thought he said it was a good idea so I said yes, and I'm thankful that my ex-husband gave me his blessing to marry Santana." She said in one breath, "I'm also thankful for puppies, unicorns and sparkles. You're turn." She said to Santana.

"Fine. I'll play the stupid game. I'm thankful that dinner didn't suck, and that you fools are all around still." Santana tried to be nice.

"Well I guess I can go." Artie said, "I'm thankful that I am constantly surrounded by good friends who are always willing to help me out, watch my movies and support me in whatever I do." He said.

"Except that time you slept with more than one woman and didn't know who you got the clap from." Sam said, not so silently

"Sam!" Blaine reprimanded.

"Artie?!" Will said shocked.

"Uh…Mercedes, you're up." Artie deflected everyone's attention as rapidly as possible.

"I'm thankful for a lot of things including my tour, my music, my girls over here." She said pointing to Britt and Santana, "But I'm really thankful that Sam and I are going to try and start our life together and I can't wait until after Christmas for it to be real." She quickly kissed Sam on the cheek.

"I am thankful for my amazing girlfriend, my best friend, my job, my education, but I'm really thankful that I just chowed down on awesome food because Mrs. Hudson-Hummel, your cooking is the best thing ever. Except for my girlfriends." He put his arm around Mercedes' shoulders.

Rachel cleared her throat dramatically, "I am thankful for my friends and family and all that but I'm really thankful for L.A." She said dreamily.

"Like the city? The whole city?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." She clarified, "Everything wonderful happens in L.A. I'm a star finally, I have my show, I have my huge apartment, I have my huge…"

"Nose." Santana cut her off.

"Just because some of us have wonderful things doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else. Okay? You hang out and 'oh' and 'ah' in the background for the rest of your life but some of us were born stars. You play Kelly Rowland and I'll play Beyoncé."

"Oh really? Because if I recall you needed me to do your little publicity stunt for Broadway Bitches." Santana rose out of her seat.

"Don't need your help now, now do I?" Rachel fired back, "Besides I should have known better than to ask you to help me. You never do anything without your own agenda behind the game you play."

"Do **not** make me go all Lima Heights up in Lady Hummel's house." Santana said sternly.

"Bring it." Rachel dared.

"Why you little…."Santana reached over the table.

Brittney pulled her back to her seat, "Back off Satan." Kurt said, "Calm down over there." He said putting a hand on Rachel's arm.

"Whatever Santana. You're just jealous that I'm a huge star and you're not." Rachel said sitting in her seat with her arms crossed. Everyone in the room sat quietly in stunned silence for a few moments. No one was quite sure what to do.

"That was a fun trip back to the choir room." Mercedes said under her breath.

"I guess, I'll go. I am thankful for Burt and Carole. We all know how much I love Kurt. I got four competing show choirs to sing together with raining flower petals to prove that one and as much as I am thankful for him and everything he does, today I'm going to be thankful for Burt and Carole. I don't have family who accept me. I don't have a father who will stand up for me. Or a mother who cares about me. So it was really new to me, to have someone that would love me for who I am. Burt actually hit my father a few days ago so that shows me that not only is he a really good guy, he's a great dad and if he wasn't so great, Kurt wouldn't be the man he is today. So thank you both of you for being who you are, and accepting me. Thank you for loving me like your own and always taking care of me when I need it." Blaine raised his glass to Burt. The others sipped their drink as they copied Blaine.

"Well…" Kurt started, "I can honestly say I'm thankful to all of you. Carole, I can't thank you enough for coming into my life when I needed a mother the most. You are so special and I'm so glad you are a part of my family. I can't imagine it without you. Dad. I love you. I have never been more proud to be your son than I am today. Blaine. You are the love of my life and I'll never stop being grateful that you walked into my life and took my hand. I'll never forget how much I loved you the day I met you. Thank you for always being there for me no matter what anyone said or did. You have always been there. I love you so much and I can't wait to put a ring on your finger." Everyone smiled with approval. Kurt leaned over and chastely kissed Blaine, "I'm also thankful for Finn." The whole room was quiet, "He might not be here physically but he is here. He never left our hearts and he was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. I miss him every day."

Carole wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes, "I'm so thankful for all of you. I know how much Finn loved you all and how much you meant to him. I can't imagine a holiday passing without spending it with you all. It makes me feel so good to see you all growing up and doing things with your life. Not just standing still, lost, and alone. I'm so happy you all have stuck together all this time. You are amazing kids. You can move the moon if you put your mind to it. Don't be afraid to ever ask Burt or I for help, or encouragement or anything you need. We are here for all of you. Always." She said her voice shaking as she spoke.

Burt took a deep breath. He thought long and hard about this and he finally knew exactly what he wanted to say, "Almost every year my answer to this question has been the same. I'm happy, healthy, and alive. My son is happy, in love, and healthy. His fiancé, is happy, in love, and healthy. My wife is happy, healthy and more beautiful every day. But this year I'm going to change my answer. This year I'm really thankful for Blaine. He makes my son ridiculously happy. To the point that almost every conversation Kurt and I have ends up about him and Blaine. I have no doubt these two will grow to be old men who bicker about whose turn it is to sing a solo. Blaine, I never want you to feel uncomfortable here. Always know that this is your home. You are just as much my son, as Kurt is and if he gives you any crap you let me know. I'll yell at him just like I'll yell at you if you give him any crap. You're so close to being a Hummel that you're already a part of the family; we're just waiting on the name to change. And this family is like the Sopranos. Once you're in, you're in. No getting out easily. We love you too much to let you go." Burt raised his glass, "Let's drink to you kids. You all are wonderful, amazing, spectacular kids and I can't wait to see what you all do next." A chorus of 'here here' followed while everyone sipped their drink. Kurt smiled, he couldn't have asked for a better dinner.

* * *

Dinner wound down and slowly friends said their goodbyes. Hugs, kisses and promises to keep in touch were shared between everyone. Including another tearful goodbye between Kurt and Rachel. Santana, Brittney, and Mercedes left while discussing the end of the tour and what Santana and Brittney were going to do when it was over. Artie left with Sam but not before respectfully thanked Burt and Carole and made final arrangements with Kurt and Blaine for Saturday's flight when all three were headed back to New York. Will and Emma pulled Kurt and Blaine off to the side, away from the rest of the group.

"We know you guys haven't tied the knot just yet but we wanted to give you a little something early." Will gave them both an envelope.

"Mr. Schue..." Kurt started to say.

"Just open it." Emma said excitedly.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine opened the envelope and pulled out two Broadway tickets, "Tickets to Hamilton?" He smiled ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Schue! These are great seats!" Kurt exclaimed pulling out the tickets, "This is amazing!" Kurt was giddy with excitement.

"Will said it's a really good show." Emma stated.

"I wanted to make sure you guys would have a chance to see it. Think of it as an early wedding present." Will smiled.

"I…We…Thank you." Blaine stuttered.

Kurt hugged Mr. Schuester and then moved to Mrs. Schuester who willingly accepted the close contact. Blaine hugged them both.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt exclaimed once he found his voice again.

"I have a friend who works backstage for the show. He said it's amazing. I hope you guys enjoy it." Will said before him and Emma said goodbye and left.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate.

 **Messages From Wes:**

 **Hey, almost there. 10 min.**

Kurt typed back:

 **Okay. See you in a bit.**

Burt and Carole had retired to the dining room to pick at more dessert when Kurt pulled Blaine outside to wait for the Warbler's to show up. He was certain this was going to be a great surprise.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pinning him between Blaine's body and the house, "Just wanted to get me alone?" He whispered.

"I always want to get you alone." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine softly, "But I do have an ulterior motive."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do tell." He buried his face in Kurt's neck placing small kisses up and down the side.

"I have a surprise for you and it's almost here." Kurt smiled. He loved the way Blaine's lips felt on his skin. Blaine pulled back from Kurt slightly to look around the area. After a quick scan he didn't see anything different. He turned around, releasing Kurt from his grasp to wait and see what was about to happen.

His face broke out into a huge grin when he saw a familiar SUV pull into the driveway. David parked the Honda Pilot, and stepped out.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed kissing his fiancée in his excitement.

Before he could say anything else The Warblers started humming and Wes started singing:

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

The rest of the former Warbler's joined in:

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

David took the next verse:

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos and memories of dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

Then the rest of the men joined in once again:

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Blaine smiled wide as he watched Wes pull out his violin for the bridge:

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Once they were finished with their song Blaine couldn't keep the smile off his face. Here they were in all their Warbler glory. Wes and David were the first ones to hug Blaine and Kurt.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Blaine exclaimed, "This is fantastic!"

"Well Kurt said you guys would be in town and we haven't caught up in a while. We all stayed at Dalton for the college classes so we thought it would be nice to finally get to hang out with you again." Jeff said.

Trent smiled, "When Kurt called and asked us to come visit it was perfect timing."

"We had a benefit concert for the homeless here in Lima anyway so we were right around the corner." Thad said.

"Aww. Kurt." Blaine said, "Thank you. I love you."

"I just really wanted to see you smile." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, "I love you too." Kurt turned to their guests, "Come on in. We have a lot of catching up to do." He smiled while showing his Dalton brothers around the Hummel house.

The group of men settled in the living room. Blaine taking the recliner with Kurt resting half on Blaine, half on the arm of the chair. Trent, Jeff and Nick on the couch, Wes on the floor, David on the other easy chair and Thad leaning against the wall.

It was just like old times in the Dalton halls. Wes and David telling embarrassing stories of them and Blaine getting caught sneaking in or out of their rooms at night, Trent, Thad, Nick and Jeff talking about their senior year and going to college, Blaine and Kurt filling them in on everything to do with New York and how much they loved it there. Burt and Carole didn't even ask them to keep it down when they finally headed to bed for the evening. They knew this was a rare moment for both Kurt and Blaine to be able to share with friends whom they hadn't been around in a very long time.

It amazed Kurt that Dalton really was a school you never seemed to leave. They had every grade from pre-school up through their college campus. Jeff and Trent were both going for their teaching degrees, History major for Trent and Science for Jeff. Thad was going for general studies. Nick was enrolled in the criminal justice program he always wanted to be a cop like his father who passed away when he was a kid. Wes was going through the business school and David was doing a bit of everything but wanted to apply to Harvard's Law School in the next year.

They all agreed that NYADA was where Kurt and Blaine were meant to be. Nick and Jeff talked about how they got together after graduation and were currently dating. David talked about his girlfriend and Wes reviled his plans for asking his longtime girlfriend, Amelia, to marry him. Trent and Thad were both still single and not looking for anything serious.

The former Warblers filled their former duo on the fate of Sebastian and Hunter. Hunter had been expelled and Sebastian's parent's money spoke louder than his actions. He graduated but lost contact with the rest of the gang after the fact.

After long conversation, warm tea and hot coffee, they had to finally head back to Dalton. Even though they were attending the college campus they still had a curfew of one am on non-school nights. Many hugs were given and received as Kurt and Blaine promised to visit them at the school the next time they were in town and to keep in touch. After watching them drive safely away, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him down the hallway to the bedroom.

"You are the best fiancé in the world." He said softly shutting the door behind himself, "Thank you so much for getting them to come over. I really miss them sometimes." Blaine admitted.

"I know you do. I just wish there was more time to spend with everyone." Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked softly.

"It's just." He sighed, "We are only in Lima for so long when we are here. We see Artie all the time in New York but no one else. I miss them. As much as I hated McKinley I sometimes wish we were back there. Seeing everyone almost daily and singing random songs just to get our assignments done each week in glee. I even miss the bickering between Santana and Rachel sometimes. And I miss Dalton. All those late nights we'd stay up and order pizza in the common room. The way we shut the whole school down just to hear us sing. It just sucks that we have to be adults and have lives outside of glee club." Kurt mused.

Blaine smiled at the love of his life, "I miss all that too sometimes." He sat down next to Kurt, "Do you know what I don't miss?"

"Karofsky?" Kurt half joked.

"Yea well him, Sebastian and a few others but I don't miss not seeing you every day. I don't miss not being able to sleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I don't miss not being challenged at school. I don't miss the awful set list Mr. Schue would come up with sometimes. And I don't miss not being at this wonderful, magical, perfect time in our lives." He tiled Kurt's face towards his and planted a tender kiss on Kurt's lips.

"How is it that you always know what to say?" Kurt softly caressed the side of Blaine's face.

"I'm fantastic with my words like that." Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back.

"Good with your words? Good with your mouth?" Kurt teased as Blaine straddled his hips.

"I'll show you just how good I am with my mouth." He replied huskily.

"You drive a hard bargain Anderson." Kurt threaded his hands through the back of Blaine's curls that had come free of the gel hold.

"Soon to be Hummel." He corrected while sliding his fingers over Kurt's engagement ring.

"I can't wait." Kurt murmured. Blaine bent down and sweetly kissed Kurt's ring finger. Kurt felt a warm sensation of love flow through him. This man. This man loved him more than anyone in the world and there would never be a day that goes by when Kurt won't be eternally grateful that they found each other. The two men carried on with soft touches, whispers of love, tiny kisses, and soon lost themselves in a world devoted to the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Song Used: watch?v=cnvpa3Hj2Ak (Return to Pooh Corner by Kenny Loggins)

* * *

The rest of the holiday weekend passed far too quickly for Kurt and Blaine. Both men promised to call Burt and Carole during the following week and made plans for them to visit New York at Christmas time.

As November faded into December Kurt and Blaine found themselves busy with school, work, friends, Kurt's band, Blaine's boxing club, Christmas shopping, and general seasonal craziness. The snowfall in the city was extremely high this year. They were calling it the worst winter in years. Kurt and Blaine walked down the halls of NYADA hand in hand talking about what they were going to do for dinner that night. Kurt hadn't been feeling one-hundred percent lately so his vote was to stay in, eat something light and sleep. While Blaine really wanted to try this new bistro they heard about through a friend in his acting class. Blaine knew he would cave and let Kurt have his way. After all, Kurt only came to his afternoon classes today. He was too exhausted to get up in the morning but that didn't stop Blaine from bantering back and forth with his love. They rounded a corner, and headed for one of the music rooms which housed a piano and small stage but didn't have a class at the moment when they stopped in their tracks. In front of them a male student had pinned a female student to the wall. He had wrapped her hands in his fist and pulled her arms above her head. He had one leg between hers spreading her legs apart and he was inches to her face.

"Let me go!" She demanded, "Get off me."

"Oh honey. C'mon. You owe me." He disgustingly said.

"No. Get the off me! Let me go!" She repeated again.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled.

"Let her go!" Kurt said. Both men walked up to the attacker, "She obviously doesn't want a Neanderthal like you to touch her."

"Get off her now." Blaine demanded.

"Or what? You two princess going to tell on me?" He laughed.

Blaine sighed and clenched his jaw, "Get off her and I'll restrain my fist from your face."

"Oh big man." He turned his face to look at Kurt, "He wear the pants in the relationship?" He joked.

"Just let her go." Kurt said, not amused with the male student.

"It's okay sweetcheeks. Have fun walking home alone after work tonight. I'll see you later." He threatened. He pushed himself off her and stalked off.

"You alright?" Kurt and Blaine asked at the same time.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She bent down and picked up her bag off the ground, "Usually I can handle it myself with this." She pulled a taser from her bag, "But he pulled my bag off my shoulder before I could get to it." She sighed, "I'm Molly." She stuck her right hand out, "You must be Kurt." She smiled at Blaine, "I'm in two of Blaine's classes. He doesn't stop talking about you. Ever. It's so cute I'm sure Nicholas Sparks' next novel turned movie will be Blaine talking about you in class." She laughed.

Kurt blushed, "All good things I hope."

"Who is the guy?" Blaine asked.

"Frank. He really wants me to go out with him, probably just sleep with him, but I refuse to give him the time of day. He's a pig." She said quickly.

"Is he always like this?" Blaine asked.

"At least once a week. I've complained about it dozens of times but there seems to be nothing the teachers want to do about it. Plus when he did get in trouble he just found me outside of work one night. It just is what it is." She sighed.

"We can walk you to your next class if you want." Kurt offered, not wanting to see the young freshman in danger.

"No it's okay. I'm done for the day anyway. Gabriel apparently has the flu or something so I have to get him from daycare and see if I can get him into the doctor's office before they close." She said checking the time on her phone, "My two-year old son." She clarified seeing the question in Kurt's eyes.

"You sure you'll be okay? He seemed determined to find you again later tonight." Kurt said.

"Yea. I'll just make sure one of my co-workers sees me get on the subway. There's a few that all walk the same way most nights. It will be fine." She said trying to brush it off.

"Where do you work?" Kurt asked.

"BookEnds. It's a tiny book store down the street from here. I'm the night shift manager." She said, "Look I'd love to stay but I really have to get Gabe." She shuffled her feet a bit, "Thanks again for your help. I'll see you in class tomorrow Blaine." She smiled, waved and headed down the hall past Kurt and Blaine. The boys watched her turn the corner as she left. They quietly went back to their dinner discussion while making their way to the music room to practice Blaine's song for his Mid-Winter critique.

Kurt closed his eyes while he was reading the latest edition of Vogue. His eyelids were heavy, his nose stuffy, and he was so tired. Blaine, being the sweetheart that he was, had made grilled chicken with vegetable stir fry for dinner tonight. Kurt ate a little but his stomach just didn't feel up to eating much. When they had come home Kurt immediately took a hot shower and changed into pajama pants and one of Blaine's old Dalton Fight Club t-shirts. Something he used to wear all the time when Blaine was in Ohio and Kurt was in New York. Blaine knew he wasn't feeling well when he was wearing Blaine's shirt.

"Honey." Blaine sat down on the coffee table and looked at Kurt.

"Mmmm." Kurt barely responded.

"Why don't you lie down in bed and get some rest?" Blaine felt Kurt's forehead with the back of his hand, "You look like you're ready to pass out on the couch."

Kurt opened his eyes a crack, "You're strong enough to carry me there when I'm asleep." He smiled.

"Yes but I think I'm going to run out for a bit if you'll be alright by yourself." He flipped his phone between his hands.

Kurt looked at him questioningly, "Where to?"

Blaine sighed, "I think I'm going to make sure Molly gets home alright. I really don't trust that guy and she's complained about him a few times. She's a good person. I'd hate to think that I knew what he said and he followed through with it just because I didn't feel like going out." Blaine rambled.

Kurt softly sighed, "There it is." He smiled.

"What?"

"That need you have to be the hero. You are always putting others before yourself." Kurt threw his arm over his eyes.

"So, you'll be alright if I run out?" He asked tentatively. Torn between helping a friend and taking care of Kurt.

"Just be careful." Kurt said seriously. His mind flashed back to the night he was left for dead in an ally, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid and you'll keep yourself safe."

"I promise." Blaine kissed Kurt slowly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt tried to shove the worry in his voice aside, "Call me on your way home."

"I'll text you. If you are sleeping I don't want to wake you." Blaine smoothed a stray hair out of Kurt's eyes.

"Call me. Wake me. I want to know." Kurt said almost desperately, "I love you."

"Okay. I'll call you." Blaine pressed one more kiss to Kurt's lips, "I love you." He said before heading out of the apartment for the evening.

Kurt watched as Blaine left the loft. He twisted his ring around his finger and closed his eyes. Silently hoping that Blaine would be alright and he would come home safely in a few hours.

"Hi, is there anything I can help you find?" Molly asked a customer.

"I'm looking for Chris Colfer's newest Land of Stories book." The teenager said.

"Two aisles down to the right we have a whole table with all the books on it." Molly said. That book was a hot seller lately. He must have a lot of fans. Although, Molly thought, ' _they are really good books and Gabe seems to enjoy the story when I read it to him_ '. Molly was a huge Harry Potter fan as well and had already read Gabriel the whole series.

"Hi Molly." Blaine waved as he walked into the store.

"Hey." She smiled, "What are you doing here? Something I can help you find?"

"Nah. I just figured I'd stop in and…"

"And check on me?" She finished his sentence.

"Well it wasn't like that. I just…I thought…" Blaine stumbled over his words not knowing how to not offend his new friend.

"It's okay. It's kind-of sweet. I appreciate it but I'll be fine. You shouldn't have to come out so late just to babysit me." She walked down an aisle putting books away.

"It's not babysitting. You're my friend and I want to make sure my friend gets home safe." Blaine said.

"And you're on this little adventure tonight alone?" She laughed as she put a few things away.

"Kurt's not feeling the best so he stayed home. I told him I'd be back in a few hours." Blaine smiled.

"I don't think you're winning boyfriend points leaving him home alone while sick." She teased.

"He's probably asleep already." Blaine laughed, "Besides, it would be fiance points. Not boyfriend."

"Well…" Molly was suddenly interrupted by a tiny tornado grabbing hold of her leg.

"Mama!" A little voice cooed.

Molly bent down and picked up the little boy, "Gabriel, I told you to stay with Miss Kim. Not run away from her.

"Sorry Molly but my boyfriend texted and wants to know if I can meet him for a late dinner. I really want to go and you only have an hour left till the store closes." Blaine guessed the girl with hot pink hair, and nose ring couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen.

"Sure. It's fine." Molly said smiling. She took the diaper bag from the girl and waived her goodbye. Molly sighed, "Great. I knew the last minute sitter was a bad idea but my regular bailed on me and I needed someone." Molly kissed Gabe's cheek, "Okay. You'll just have to help Mommy work." She smiled.

Blaine watched as she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the stress, "I can watch him." He offered. He had babysat Sam's little brother and sister before. This couldn't be too much more difficult. Sure a two-year old was a lot smaller than either one of Sam's siblings but he could do this.

"Uh…are you sure?" Molly asked not really sure if Blaine could handle a kid.

"Yea. Can't be that hard." He said, "I promise I won't break him." Blaine smiled.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. Look. It's sweet of you to come out tonight but I'm alright." She smiled.

"Gabe you want to go play with that train table over there?" Blaine asked ignoring his friend's protests.

"You really don't have to do this." She said.

"I know. But I want to help." Blaine smiled.

"Okay. Here's the diaper bag. Everything you need is in there. You can hang out in the children's area with him. He really like the train table and the Legos. He's got a sippy cup with water on the side here. I'll be around if you need me. You can just grab any associate and they can get me on the walkie talkie." She kissed her son's check, "Gabe, this is Mr. Blaine. He's going to play with you for a bit while Mommy works just a little longer."

"Hey buddy." Blaine smiled. The small child looked from his mother to Blaine and back to his mother before smiling and opening his arms up to Blaine indicating he wanted Blaine to pick him up. As soon as he was in Blaine's arms he planted a sloppy little kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Bane!" He said snuggling against Blaine's chest.

"Close enough." Blaine laughed. He took the diaper bag and headed into the children's section. Blaine played with the train table and acted like he knew all about what the toddler was attempting to talk about in his own language. He fed him Teddy Grahams and his sippy cup of water for a snack, and even changed two diapers without any assistance. ' _I can do this. I can babysit.'_ He thought. Finally when the store was emptying out Blaine noticed Gabe getting sleepy. He grabbed a few bedtime books, sat in the rocking chair that was used for the weekly story time and pulled Gabe's soft yellow duck blanket out of the diaper bag and cuddled him up close while he read and rocked. He murmured the soft words from 'Goodnight Moon', 'Goodnight Goodnight Construction Site', 'Llama Llama Red Pajama', and 'Pajama Time' until he realized the little boy in his arms was almost asleep. He carefully placed the books on the floor next to the chair and rocked silently.

"Ting." Yawned Gabriel.

"You want me to sing?" Blaine asked.

"Mama ting nite-nite." He explained.

"Oh." Blaine nodded. He thought for a moment of a lullaby. Finding inspiration across the room when he spotted a stuffed Winnie-The-Pooh he softly sang:

 _Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the woods_

 _So help me if you can, I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

 _Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking help and advice  
and from here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
How to loosen the jar from the nose of a bear_

Molly walked into the children's area ready to head home for the night but paused watching the scene before her. Blaine was cuddled up with her son softly singing him to sleep:

 _So help me if you can, I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised, there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Blaine saw Molly out of the corner of his eye and let her take the next verses:

 _It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
Sleeping there with my bear by his side  
So I tucked him in, kissed him  
And as I was going  
I swear that old bear whispered  
Boy, welcome home!_

 _Believe me if you can, I've got to get  
Back to the house at Pooh Corner by one  
What do you know, there's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh  
Back to the ways of Pooh_

Blaine softly hummed the last few cords of the song.

"I should just hire you as a full time baby sitter." Molly said picking up the story books Blaine had placed on the floor next to the chair.

"My friend Sam used to sing that to his little sister to get her to sleep when his parents weren't home. It's the only one I could think of." Blaine smiled.

"It's a good one." Molly said, "I usually go with 'You are my sunshine' or 'Somewhere over the rainbow'." She smiled, "I'm sure he appreciated the change." Molly grabbed the diaper bag and fished out her cell phone, "You really didn't have to watch him but thank you so much. " She smiled appreciatively.

"It's okay. Really. He's a great little guy. Anytime you need a sitter I'd be happy to help out." Blaine offered.

"Oh he can be a handful. He wants what he wants and he wants it right now." She laughed.

"He was great. It was fun." Blaine assured her.

"Thanks again." Molly reached her arms out to take her sleeping toddler from Blaine.

"I'll walk you both to the subway. He seems pretty content curled up with me anyway." Blaine rose from the chair still holding the little boy. The two walked out of the store while Molly double checked everything she needed to before locking it up.

Blaine pulled his phone out and called Kurt, "How do you feel?"

"MMMM…" Kurt sighed half-asleep, "Would be better if you were home." Kurt replied.

"I will be soon. Molly just locked up and my arms are currently full of a sleeping little boy." Blaine smiled, "I'll call you when I'm headed home. I love you."

"I love you. Please be careful." Kurt bit his lip.

"I will be." Blaine ended the call and turned to Molly, "You ready?"

"Kurt didn't mind you coming all the way out here just to make sure I get home safe?" She smiled.

"No. He's just got a cold or something and when Kurt is sick I swear he's probably two-years old." Blaine laughed.

"Oh I see. That's why you are so good with Gabe." Molly smiled. The two headed for the subway, "Seriously though Blaine. This was really nice of you."

"Anytime. Kurt and I both know how it feels to be bullied, or afraid for your safety. It's not something that anyone should ever have to feel. So we both just want you to feel safe and if that means one of us makes sure you get home safely then we are willing to do that." Blaine shifted Gabriel in his arms, "It's something we'd do for any of our friends if they needed it."

They stepped into the subway train that had just pulled up. Molly and Blaine sat side by side. They made small talk for the rest of the ride to Molly's neighborhood and to her apartment. Blaine walked her up into her apartment.

"Where should I put this little guy?" He asked.

"You can just lay him in the playpen there." She said pointing to the pack n play in the corner of the living room, "I've got to change him into real pajamas anyway." She said.

"Okay little man. Shh. Shh." Blaine said softly. He carefully laid Gabriel down on his back while keeping him covered with his blanket. Blaine turned around and walked across the room where Molly was currently hanging up her keys and unpacking the diaper bag.

"Thank you so much." She smiled.

Blaine leaned in and hugged her, "If you need anything, here's my number." He said writing it down on a post it note she had on the shelf where she kept her keys, "And here is Kurt's."

"Wow. Giving out your fiance's phone number?" She teased.

"Only for a good reason." Blaine smiled.

"Be safe going home." She said, "Goodnight Blaine."

"Night." Blaine waited in the hall till he heard her slide the lock into place before heading back to Bushwick.

He quickly called Kurt to let him know that Molly was home safely and that he was headed home. He had tried to get off the phone knowing Kurt was sleeping but was stuck while Kurt went on and on about how he didn't feel good, he needed Blaine because he couldn't sleep well, and how his whole body was aching now. Blaine was pretty sure the older man had regressed in age. Maybe he'd call Burt and let Kurt complain to him for a while. The ride back to Bushwick seemed extraordinarily quick for a subway that was prone to running late all the time, but that could be because Blaine really couldn't wait to get back home to take care of Kurt. It sounded like the flu or a cold so Blaine stopped at the convenience store down the road to pick up ginger ale, soup, crackers, tissues, Tylenol, and a small bouquet of yellow and red roses along with a tiny card he scribbled a quick note on. He slid the door open to the loft to see Kurt still on the couch but now he was sound asleep. Blaine put away the items he purchased, left the flowers on Kurt's nightstand along with the card and slipped out of his clothes. He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. He softly walked to the living room and slipped his arms around his love. He smiled when all Kurt did was nuzzle into his chest and throw his arms around Blaine's neck while he carried him into the bedroom.

"Blaine." Kurt whined softly when Blaine laid him in bed and momentarily separated from Kurt.

Blaine slid into bed beside him, "C'mere." He pulled Kurt into his arms acting as the big spoon. Usually this position was reversed but tonight Blaine knew Kurt needed to be surrounded by his arms. Blaine dropped a kiss on Kurt's shoulder just above his tattoo, "I love you."

"Mmmm…Love you…Blaine…" Kurt said dreamily, "My Blaine."

Blaine smiled as he drifted off to sleep with Kurt wrapped in his arms. It seemed that nothing could get better than this moment.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: TW-Assault, Hate Speech, Language. Also I've been sick so please forgive any spelling errors. I tried to check it a few times but my cold is making me feel half dead lately so sorry for any errors. Feel free to let me know and I'll edit it.

* * *

The following morning Kurt was sound asleep still not feeling well, "Kurt." Blaine whispered, "I called school and told them you were missing class today." He swept some hair off Kurt's forehead, "Love." He kissed Kurt sweetly.

Kurt inhaled deeply, "Okay." He mumbled not really replying to anything. Kurt hated being sick but the plus side was that Blaine got to take care of him. Blaine left some Tylenol, tissues, a bottle of water and a stack of Ritz on the nightstand for Kurt when he finally woke up.

"I'm going to school." Kurt felt the mattress indent with Blaine's weight on it yet again.

Kurt whined, "No." He wanted Blaine home with him to make him feel better. Not at school leaving Kurt alone for the day.

"Oh honey. I have to go. I'll be home sooner than you think. You lay down, rest and sleep for the day. When I get home you can take a nice warm bath and I'll rub your back when you're out of the tub." Blaine kissed Kurt's check, "I love you."

"Mmmm….love you too." Kurt rolled over in his sleep towards Blaine's pillow. Blaine smiled down at Kurt smoothing the covers over him, tucking Kurt into bed. He double checked to make sure he locked the loft door before heading to school.

* * *

Kurt woke up some time later, snuggled against Blaine's pillow breathing his lingering scent in deeply. He rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. His head was pounding. This cold was not letting up at all. The sunlight streaming into the bedroom didn't help. Kurt licked his lips, and tried to muster enough strength to sit up. He smiled when he saw the flowers on his nightstand. Blaine was a hopeless romantic. Every day he tried to do something to show Kurt how much he loved him despite Kurt's best efforts to make Blaine stop feeling as if it was a required thing to do. But Blaine always said it made him happy to find ways to make Kurt smile so Kurt let it go. Some days it was to buy his sick fiancé flowers or sing him a song or just pick him up coffee in the morning. Kurt smiled as he read the small card stuck in the flowers,

 **'For the love of my life,**

 **I really hope these flowers make you smile.**

 **I know how much you hate being sick.**

 **Please get some rest, drink water and try to put something in your stomach.**

 **I know I'm not home to cuddle you but Bruce just might have one of my t-shirts and he might have stolen some of that cologne you love so much on me.**

 **I will be home as soon as I'm done at school.**

 **I love you. '**

Kurt carefully tucked the card back into the flower arraignment. He slid over to Blaine's side of the bed and grabbed the bottle of water that was left for him. Kurt felt his eyelids start to droop again. He sighed as he tried to will the cold to go away. He hated being sick. He hated being sick without Blaine here to rub his sore muscles, to kiss his forehead, to take care of him. But NYADA was important so Blaine really couldn't miss a day just because Kurt Hummel had a cold. Kurt ate a few of the crackers to settle his uneasy stomach. He looked around the bedroom for Bruce. Kurt laughed softly when he saw him sitting on the chair near the window with a note in his hand that said 'Free Hugs!'. Kurt pulled the pillow over to him and snuggled up close. If the Blaine wasn't here to cuddle, then Kurt would just have to make due with Bruce. Kurt smiled wide as he smelled Blaine on Bruce. Kurt settled in and fell asleep with Bruce's arm around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at NYADA, Blaine was not entirely focused on his classes. Instead he was thinking about Kurt. He had texted Kurt a few times to ask how he was, if he needed anything picked up at the store, and to tell him he loved him but Blaine had yet to get a response. He was pretty sure Kurt was sleeping but he still wished he'd at least wake up enough to shoot a quick text over. He hated not being able to have that constant contact with Kurt when Kurt wasn't feeling well. But he knew Kurt was home and safe so that was a small comfort. Blaine made his way down to the gym to get a little boxing in. He had about an hour before his next class. Usually this time was spent grabbing lunch for him and Kurt, Kurt's dramatic acting class let out in about twenty minutes so by the time Blaine had ordered lunch Kurt was out of class and they could eat together before separating again for their next class. Since Kurt wasn't around today, Blaine wolfed down a sandwich from the cafeteria and decided to take the rest of the time to hit the bag a little.

Blaine carefully taped his fingers and slid them into the gloves. He took a few quick swings at the punching bag before finding his groove and really pounding it. He needed to blow off the steam from seeing his family a few weeks ago. From seeing his father. From knowing that a good friend of his might be in danger because some moron won't leave her the hell alone. People can be such assholes sometimes. This woman didn't do anything to this guy and here he was trying to catch her outside of work, trying to get to her. It was stupid. Blaine kept punching the bag as his thoughts rolled in his head. His curls started to rebel against the gel in his hair that normally held them down. Blaine threw a hard punch at the bag and sent it swinging away from him. He backed up and let the bag come to a stop while he took off his gloves. He had just enough time for a quick shower and he'd still be able to make it to class on time. He stuffed his gloves in his gym bag and started taking the tape off his fingers.

"Where's the other gay?" Frank surprised Blaine as he came around the corner.

Blaine looked up at him and chose to not react. He continued to re-pack his gym bag. He slung it over his shoulder and attempted to walk out. He would skip class the rest of the day. He can shower at home. There was no way he was doing it here. Not with this guy taunting him for no reason. Blaine had enough problems in locker rooms he didn't need to provoke another one by taking a shower at school.

Frank put his hand up to stop Blaine, "Wait just a minute. I asked you a question."

Blaine shook his hand off, "Move." He demanded. He was in no mood to play this game.

"No." He teased, "Hey, tell me something. Is it you or Kurt that bends over?"

A flash of anger passed over Blaine's face, "Move."

"So you like it on the bottom?" He said irritating Blaine even further, "I heard you cheated on him. He must really be desperate to want to marry someone who cheated." He spat, "So was it better with the other guy?"

"Get out of my way."

"You can tell me. Who's bigger? Better?" Frank continued to tease, "Whose gets on their knees first?"

"Look. I don't even know who the Hell you are. Get out of my way." Blaine could feel the anger rising in him.

"Oh but I know a lot about you Blaine Anderson. You are the youngest child in your family. You have a big brother, Cooper. You're engaged to Kurt Hummel and I hear his middle name is Elizabeth. With a name like that it's no wonder he's gay." Frank laughed, "His mom died when he was a kid, and his father is some hot shot politician who travels from D.C. to Lima because he owns a garage in Lima." He continued to rattle off facts, "His current wife, Carole Hudson-Hummel, had a son who died. How does she feel about the gay replacement she got? Word of mouth says you and Kurt used to attend McKinley High and before that it was some all boys school out in Ohio. Where you were for a lot longer than him. I heard that Kurt had this guy he used to harrass and want to fuck so they kicked him out. Probably did the school good to get that gay away for a while. Ya know. De-fag the place a bit." He taunted. Frank pushed Blaine backwards a bit, "I know a lot about you. And I can make your life Hell. Stay away from Molly or I swear I'll find that guy you cheated on Kurt with and introduce the two of them. What was his name?" He smiled eviliy, "Maybe you can watch Kurt and that guy get it on. You'd like that you sick freak, wouldn't you? You seem like the threesome type. Maybe he's so muc better than you Kurt fucks him over and over again. If someone ever cheated on me I'd never be able to trust them again. Think Kurt freaks out anytime you're in a locker room? Wondering if you're sucking dick behidn his back? He's probably just desperate to marry someone since no one wants the princess anyway."

Blaine watched horrified that someone knew this much information about them. Granted you could find their names by googling and it wasn't like no one knew who Kurt's dad was or even who Cooper was. Their Facebook pages both showed Dalton and McKinley as previous schools. He vaguely remembered a small snippet in the NYADA school paper about Kurt when he preformed at the Winter Showcase last year. And everyone seemed to know about Blaine cheating. That had always been something that never died down even after Kurt defended Blaine to anyone who dared use it as a weapon against their relationship.

"Get out of my way now." He demanded.

"No. I don't listen to women. Why should I listen to a gay?" Frank smirked, "Plus I'm not done having fun."

"Because this gay will kick your ass in about two seconds if you don't move out of my damn way." Blaine threatened. He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down before he knocked this guy out.

Frank seemed to think twice, "Leave my girl alone. She's going to take a wild ride on this one day." He thrust his pelvis, "And I intend to break her with it."

"Move." Blaine demanded once more.

"Fuck you." Frank pressed Blaine up against a wall, "Think because you're a fairy I won't screw with you?" He asked, "I'll just find some twink to fuck you for me and you'll never know why this gay fucker caught your ass in the locker room one day."

Blaine shoved back, "Get of me!"

Frank sighed and slid to the side of the doorway allowing Blaine to pass through.

"Oh Blaine. Don't forget there are people here who know where you live. All I have to do is find one and I'll see you at your place real soon. Don't screw with me." He smirked.

Blaine shook his head and quickly walked down the hall. He checked his phone to see if Kurt had texted or called him. He felt his heart warm when he saw the message from Kurt.

 **4 Messages From Kurt: I love you**

 **3 Messages From Kurt: You are so sweet. I love the flowers.**

 **2 Messages From Kurt: I miss you. Can't wait to see you tonight.**

 **1 Messages From Kurt: Going to sleep. Text you when I'm up. Love you.**

Blaine decided against texting Kurt back in case he was still sleeping. The next thing on his mental list was to get home as soon as possible. He stopped by his instructor's office with an apology that he needed to go home as he was feeling sick. He figured they'd buy the excuse since they knew Kurt was out sick today as well. With a wish to feel better he was out the door faster than you could blink.

* * *

Blaine was not his usual jubilant self on the subway ride home. He usually made small talk with strangers, even broke out into song a few times but today he just wanted to get home. Blaine was never more thankful for the express subway than he was today. He felt like he made it home in record time. He carefully shut the loft door and locked it behind him.

"Kurt?" He called softly.

"Bedroom." He heard. Blaine shrugged off his jacket, and slung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He tossed his bag on the table and slid out of his shoes as he made his way to the bedroom. Kurt was leaning against the headboard with his laptop balanced on his knees, "You're home early." Kurt smiled.

"Missed you." Blaine sat down gently next to Kurt and lay his head on Kurt's shoulder, "How do you feel?"

Kurt carefully placed his laptop on the bed next to him. He dropped a kiss on Blaine's head, "Better now that you're home." Kurt frowned slightly, seeing Blaine's worried expression. It was like he wasn't really there at the moment, "You okay?"

"Yea." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's shoulder.

"I didn't get you sick too? Did I?" Kurt said sadly.

"No. I just had a…rough day." Blaine said.

"You want to talk about it?" Kurt asked. He knew Blaine like the back of his hand. Blaine was only ever this sad when something was really bothering him.

"Not right now." Blaine hugged Kurt tight, "Right now I just want to be right here. I just want to hold you."

Kurt shimmied his way down the bed alongside Blaine so they were lying facing each other. Blaine's right arm thrown across Kurt's torso holding him close. Kurt tracing small patterns down Blaine's side. Foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine just responded by lightly kissing Kurt's lips and pulling him even closer. Kurt watched his fiancé close his eyes and breathe deeply like he was trying to relax. Something must have happened at school, but what? Kurt carefully examined all the exposed skin of his lover. Satisfied that it seemed like he wasn't injured that left only one thing he'd have to wait on. He'd have to wait till Blaine was ready to talk to hear what someone said to him that shook him up this much. Blaine had almost dozed off when his phone buzzed. Kurt carefully pulled it out of Blaine's back pocket for him and handed it over.

 **1 Messages From Molly: Hey. You weren't in class.**

Blaine texted back:

 **Yea. Kurt not feeling well. Came home.**

Molly responded quickly:

 **Awww. Way cute. :)**

Kurt watched the exchange and stole Blaine's phone for a moment:

 **He's got to win that "Best Fiancé Ever" award somehow.-Kurt**

Kurt laughed softly when Molly returned the text:

 **I thought he won that when all he did was talk about how wonderful you are in class. :)**

Blaine typed back:

 **Nah you can't win it by bragging.-Blaine**

Both men grinned at the next text from her:

 **LOL. And again awww. Hope you feel better Kurt! See you tomorrow Blaine?**

Blaine and Kurt texted back quickly:

 **Thanks.-Kurt**

 **I'll be there. Let me know when you get home.-Blaine**

He rolled his eyes at the next text:

 **Did I get a bodyguard and not know it? I feel so divalicious!**

Blaine sighed:

 **Just making sure my friends are okay.-Blaine**

Kurt watched Blaine as he read the next message:

 **Thanks.**

Blaine tossed his phone behind him on his nightstand.

"So Molly seems nice." Kurt said pulling Blaine back to him.

"She is. She's a good person. And her son it totally adorable. Kid is so smart. Really loved when I read to him last night." Blaine gushed.

"Oh look. I found it." Kurt noted.

"Found what dear?" Blaine asked in complete confusion.

"Your smile." It was the first time he had seen Blaine smile since he left this morning.

Blaine closed his eyes. He wanted to tell Kurt about running into Frank without scaring Kurt. He worked up his courage by pulling Kurt close and placing their lips together. He deepened the kiss when he felt Kurt's tongue slide into his mouth. When the need for air outweighed the need to show their love for one another, Blaine pulled back from Kurt slowly.

"You're going to get sick if you keep kissing me like that." Kurt said breathlessly.

"I love kissing you and some silly cold won't stop me." Blaine replied immediately, "Besides I'm gonna catch it anyway. Might as well enjoy catching the cold."

Kurt watched as Blaine started to shut down again, "Tell me what's wrong? Please?" His voice waivered. He had seen this side of Blaine before. This was Blaine after a 'normal' conversation with his father. He was clinging onto Kurt for dear life. He was trying to feel grounded again after his world was spun out of gravity.

"I ran into that guy that was bugging Molly. What's his name? Frank?"

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked now even more concerned.

"Yea. I guess. He didn't hit me or anything. Just tried to stop me from leaving the locker room and shoved me back a bit." Blaine looked away from Kurt's eyes. He just couldn't watch the fear behind them, "He's a piece of work. Taunted me about you. Then he talked about how he knew everything about us. Kurt, it's freaky how much he knows."

"Like what?" Kurt asked fearfully.

"A lot of it you can just google, like your dad, where we went to school, all that but…"Blaine trailed off, "He was saying stuff about how he found out I…I…I uh…" Blaine had a hard time even saying the word. He didn't want to bring this up again. It was over a year ago, "He asked me about why I cheated and how you could trust me. He called you desperate because you want to marry me. He said he would find out where we lived, and told me that if I don't stop looking out for Molly he'd make my life Hell."

Kurt couldn't hold the gasp in. Immediately Blaine drew away from Kurt. He knew this was going to happen. Kurt was going to be so angry. This was like ripping open a deep wound. Blaine tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. As much as they tried to put the whole cheating incident behind them it just seemed like it kept popping up.

"Hey. Come here." Kurt pulled Blaine back down with him.

"Kurt I…"

"I love you. They can say what they want about us but I don't care. So he probably heard a rumor or something. I don't care." Kurt held his left hand out to Blaine, "I knew full well what I was saying when I said yes. And I'd say it a thousand more times if needed. I love you."

Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and slowly kissed his ring, "I love you." Blaine said softly. Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"Did you tell Molly this?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Not yet." Blaine said, "Honestly. I just wanted to get home to you as quickly as I could."

"What about Madam Tibideaux?" Kurt asked. If this was happening in school maybe getting faculty involved would help. He knew Molly said she tried but maybe she tried the going to the wrong people.

"Just wanted to get home." Blaine said with his head buried in Kurt's chest.

"Okay. Tomorrow we tell her and Molly." Kurt declared.

"We?" Blaine questioned.

"We. It's not just you or me out there. It's us." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back. The two laid together quiet and content for another hour or so before Kurt suggested dinner. Blaine always made the best soup when Kurt didn't feel well. Thankfully though this bug that Kurt seemed to have was ebbing away slowly. Hopefully by tomorrow he'd be back to one-hundred percent. He knew that no matter what he was going to school. If only to keep an eye on Blaine and stand by him.

* * *

Before their first class of the morning, Blaine and Kurt found their way to Madam Tibideaux's office. "Mr. Warner there is a zero tolerance policy in place at this school. I will not have you bullying students in the locker room. You do realize that by threatening Mr. Anderson that can be construed as a hate crime? And putting your hands on his is clearly physical assault? That is completely unacceptable. And it will not be tolerated at NYADA. We are better than that." Madam Tibideaux said. Kurt and Blaine were seated to the left of her desk with Frank on the right. A campus security officer stood against the back wall. Her lips formed a thin line, "Mr. Warner this is your last moment at NYADA. I don't want someone like you at my school. I shouldn't have students scared to come to school because of someone like you. I'm sorry it has to come to this but you clearly broke the rules and continue to do so. You've been aptly punished before and it doesn't seem to effect you. Now you get expelled. I will not have this in my school." The security officer pulled a stunned Frank out of his seat and led him out of the room, "Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel. You are dismissed." She sat back down at her desk.

"Thank you Madam Tibideaux." Blaine said sincerely.

"I refuse to let students get treated like trash by anyone other than the instructors and even then there are limits. What was said to you was despicable and words like that should never be uttered, anywhere, especially within these walls." She said not looking up from her paperwork.

"Yes Ma'am." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand and tugging him out of her office and down the hall.

"Hey guys!" They heard Molly call from behind. She ran to catch up to them, "Just heard what happened. I'm sorry." She hugged Blaine, "I didn't want you or anyone to get stuck in the middle of this. It's so stupid." She shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"It's not your fault." Blaine said.

"It's not a big deal." Kurt said at the same time.

"Thanks again." She said not really sure what else to say.

"Hey on Monday we usually have dinner at our place with our friend, Artie. Did you want to come?" Kurt invited her.

"Oh I don't know. I mean I'll have Gabe, unless I get a sitter, and I don't want to impose on your evening with your friend or anything." She babbled.

Blaine smiled, "You're our friend too. You should come to dinner. Gabe is definitely invited too. It will be fine."

Molly sighed, "If you're sure it won't be a problem to have a toddler running around." She was still hesitant.

"Not a problem at all." Kurt smiled.

"I should get going. I'm going to try and run to the store before I have to get Gabe. I go into Target with him to get milk and somehow always come out with a new toy for him too." She laughed, "I'll see you guys later."

"See you Monday." Kurt and Blaine said, waving to their new friend. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. He was so caring, so thoughtful that Kurt was sure Blaine rarely thought of himself when it came to his friends and loved ones. The only time it ever was an issue was when he put himself in danger or did something completely stupid in the name of protecting a loved one or doing a friend a favor. Thankfully this time things were handled before it escalated but Kurt hated to think about what could have happened had Frank not been expelled.

The day passed slowly with the two of them grabbing lunch together in the courtyard.

Once Kurt was done with his last class he found Blaine in an empty practice room writing out a new song, "You ready?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Hey I was thinking we could pick up dinner and watch a marathon of Say Yes to the Dress tonight." Blaine suggested.

"While I love that idea, Gunther asked if I could cover a shift tonight." Kurt frowned, "Rain check?"

"Rain check." Blaine smiled tucking himself into Kurt's side.

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders while they walked down the street to catch the subway to the Spotlight diner. If only Kurt could see what would happen in just a few short weeks from now, maybe he'd have been more alert. Maybe he would have paid closer attention to the love of his life. Maybe he could have stopped it.


	7. Chapter 7

So I was going to post this last Sunday but with the Orlando tragedy I thought the chapter might be to triggering for some people and chose to hold it for another week. While I apologize for the delay it felt wrong to post considering the contents of the following chapter. Please be warned this contains a LOT of Blaingst, and violence.

* * *

The Christmas season came quickly. Between school, last minute shopping, Blaine and Kurt decorating the loft for the holiday, Kurt stressing over Carole and Burt visiting, both men trying to figure out Christmas dinner with their small family, Kurt picking up extra shifts at the diner, Isabell demanding more time from him, both of them preparing for the winter showcase, and June demanding more time from Blaine to show him off to her friends, alone time for the two men seemed to be pushed to the back burner. Tempers were short and arguments were filled with passion. They hadn't been intimate in over a week. Kurt was coming home when Blaine was sleeping, and Blaine was leaving before Kurt woke up to practice for the showcase. Blaine was helping Molly out by babysitting at least once or twice a week lately meaning he was busy most Friday or Saturday nights which were usually date nights. Blaine had even missed a Monday night dinner leaving Kurt and Artie to dine by themselves. Kurt tried not being jealous of Blaine spending time with a new friend. He just missed his fiancé. He had been on the phone with Rachel a few times complaining to her that Blaine was never home when Kurt was and he just missed him. Rachel suggested a romantic dinner and movie night for just the two of them to de-stress. So that's what Kurt had planned. He smiled as he heard Blaine's sweet voice travel down the hall at NYADA. He was in the performance hall practicing for his showcase. Kurt loved when he could listen to Blaine without anyone around. It always seemed that Blaine could reach into Kurt's soul when he sang to him. Kurt leaned against the door frame watching Blaine strum his guitar:

 _I figured it out,_

 _I figure it out from black and white_

 _Seconds and hours,_

 _Maybe they had to take some time_

 _I know how it goes,_

 _I know how it goes from wrong to right_

 _Silence and sound_

 _Did they ever hold each other tight_

 _Like us?_

 _Did they ever fight_

 _Like us?_

Kurt watched Blaine's face. Raw emotion poured out as he sang:

 _You and I_

 _We don't wanna be like them_

 _We can make it 'til the end_

 _Nothing can come between_

 _You and I_

 _Not even the gods above_

 _Can separate the two of us_

 _No, nothing can come between_

 _You and I_

 _Oh, You and I_

Blaine's voice cracked softly. Kurt frowned, the last two times Blaine's voice did that in the middle of a song the after effects were catastrophic. The first time was when Blaine confessed to cheating and the second when he confessed to lying about the showcase last year:

 _I figured it out,_

 _Saw the mistakes of up and down_

 _Meet in the middle,_

 _There's always room for common ground_

 _I see what it's like,_

 _I see what it's like for day and night_

 _Never together_

 _'Cause they see things in a different light_

 _Like us_

 _They never tried like us_

Blaine paused slightly to choke back his tears as he played:

 _You and I_

 _We don't wanna be like them_

 _We can make it 'til the end_

 _Nothing can come between_

 _You and I_

 _Not even the gods above_

 _Can separate the two of us_

Blaine put all his love for Kurt into his song and belted out the end of the song:

 _'Cause you and I_

 _We don't wanna be like them_

 _We can make it 'til the end_

 _Nothing can come between_

 _You and I_

 _Not even the gods above_

 _Can separate the two of us_

 _No, nothing can come between_

 _You and I_

 _You and I_

 _Oh, you and I_

 _Oh, you and I_

Kurt slowly walked closer to the piano and leaned against it:

 _We can make it if we try_

 _You and I_

 _Oh, you and I_

Blaine looked up from his guitar and saw Kurt standing there. Kurt clapped softly and walked over to the stage taking a seat next to Blaine, "That was beautiful."

Blaine hung his head for a moment before he put his guitar to the side. He looked over at Kurt, placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you. I'm sorry I've been so distant lately. I hate fighting with you. I've just been so busy with June and the winter showcase, and…just stuff…that I find myself missing you." He admitted.

Kurt leaned down, placed his hands on the sides of Blaine's face, swiping the few tears away and firmly kissed his husband-to-be, "We both have been a little busy lately. I'm sorry too." He said when they parted, "I love you." Kurt pulled the younger man into his arms, "How about we have a date-night-in?"

"I thought you were picking up a shift tonight?"

"I was going to but figured I have this really hot, wonderful, fiancé that I feel like I miss like crazy because we haven't had nearly enough alone time lately and that shot to the top of my priority list." Kurt brushed imaginary lint off Blaine's shoulder.

"I have a meeting with June in an hour." Blaine said sadly.

"I'll wait." Kurt kissed Blaine once again, "Call on your way home?"

"Of course I will." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, "I really love you." He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder breathing in deep.

"I love you too." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back for a few moments before pulling back and kissing him, "I'll see you at home." He whispered only inches from Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled as he watched his love walk out of the room. He's said it before but it always held true, he really was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Blaine had just left the café where he met with June to discuss a Christmas performance. Again he insisted Kurt sing with him. And after their performance of American Boy last spring, June couldn't say no. Kurt would be so excited. This was like their Christmas tradition of a duet but on an entirely different scale. They had a whole showcase together. He didn't even check the caller ID on his phone when it buzzed in his pocket.

"Kurt! I have exciting news!" He exclaimed.

"Blaine! My sitter just cancelled! Frank won't stop calling my phone! I'm almost late for work if I don't leave in like twenty minutes! Is there any way you can watch Gabe? Please, please, please?" Molly begged.

"Well…uh…oh…Kurt and I sort-of had plans." He stammered.

"Crap. Okay. No worries. I'll figure something out I guess. Thanks anyway." She ended the call quickly.

Blaine stared at his phone for a moment fighting with himself over what to do. He sighed and called Kurt, "Hey baby. I know we had plans but Molly really needs a sitter for Gabe."

Kurt had been at home cleaning and preparing dinner for the two of them when he answered his phone. Blaine didn't even wait for Kurt to answer before telling him that he would miss dinner tonight. Kurt grumbled, "What?!"

"Well she called, I told her I had plans and she said it was fine but she sounded like she was really desperate." He explained.

"So you're what? Just going to go babysit? What about time for us Blaine? We haven't had time alone in forever. Look I'm sympathetic but you can't just be her on call sitter. She's a nice girl but you have to tell her no sometimes." Kurt was devastated that all his hard work was going to waste.

"It's just that she has no one else." Blaine tried to soften Kurt up, "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"She needs to make more friends." Kurt said bluntly.

"Kurt."

"No Blaine. This isn't the first time we've had plans, you've stood me up so that you can help her out. I get that she is a nice girl that needs help but honestly, it's pushing us apart. I miss you." He tried.

"I'm home every night in bed next to you." Blaine fired back.

"And you're gone before I get up in the morning. We never spend time together." Kurt whined.

"What do you want me to do Kurt. Tell her too bad, figure it out yourself?" Blaine said getting mad. He didn't see why it was a big deal. Sure they had plans but couldn't Kurt see he was just trying to be a good friend?

"Yes. That's exactly what I want." Kurt spat.

"I'm going. I'll be home later." Blaine stood his ground. He took a deep breath before ending the call, "I love you."

Kurt tried to keep his voice in check while a solitary tear rolled down his face, "I love you." Kurt tossed the phone on the counter after hitting the end call button. He just wanted Blaine home for the night. The chicken was almost done and he had set up 'Mulan Rogue' for them after dinner. The whole night had been planned. Down to the bouquet of flowers and sentimental card on Blaine's nightstand. Kurt blew out the candles on the table. He waited till the chicken was done, and put away in the fridge for another day before curling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. He had intended to watch the movie with Blaine, sing the songs together, and cry together but he needed a good cry so he'd just watch it alone if Blaine didn't want to be with him right now then Kurt didn't need him.

* * *

Kurt must have dozed off because the last part of the movie he remembered was Satine and Christian singing the' Elephant Love Melody'. Now the scene playing was the very end. Christian holding his beloved in his arms while she took her last breath. Kurt looked around the loft, noting how much darker it was outside. He didn't see or hear Blaine moving around and he was pretty sure Blaine would have woken him or maybe even cuddled next to him to watch the movie. He checked his phone. No missed calls or texts. Blaine must really be mad at Kurt for him not to even send an 'I love you' text. Blaine always sent one after he cooled down. He was so scared of losing Kurt even though Kurt had tried everything to get Blaine to realize that was never happening but in the back of his mind, Kurt knew, Blaine still had that thought every time they had a fight no matter how big or small it was. Kurt called Blaine. It wasn't like him to not call or text after they argued on the phone. After the first phone call Kurt figured Blaine didn't get to his phone in time or he was too upset to talk so he figured he'd send a quick text.

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **I love you. Please talk to me.**

It was on the third phone call, and fifth text that Kurt started to worry.

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **I'm sorry. Let's talk. I miss you.**

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **Blaine. Is something wrong?**

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **Please answer me.**

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **Are you okay? Blaine. I'm starting to get worried**.

Two more phone calls and four more texts.

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **Please just let me know you are okay.**

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **Blaine. Answer your phone.**

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **Text me back. Or call me. I need to know you are okay.**

 **Messages From Kurt:**

 **What's wrong? Blaine. This isn't funny. Please call me ASAP.**

Kurt felt the bile rise in his throat and his stomach twist. What if he was hurt? What if he couldn't get to his phone? What if he was jumped in an ally and there hadn't been someone like Kurt to intervene? Oh God, what if he was? Kurt lost his dinner at that horrific thought. He called Artie to see if he had heard from Blaine but Artie swore he didn't and that if he did he'd immediately let Kurt know. Kurt paced back and forth calling Blaine again. If someone had his phone wouldn't they pick it up? Kurt threw on his shoes, a jacket and was getting ready to grab his hat, scarf and gloves when his phone rang. Never in his life had he answered that quickly.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. Kurt Hummel." Said a professional male voice.

Kurt felt his heart drop, "This is him."

"Sir, you are the emergency contact for a Mr. Blaine Anderson, correct?"

"Yes, yes." Kurt was close to tears, "He's my fiancé."

"Sir, we have Mr. Anderson in our care at Mount Sinai Hospital. He was brought in by EMS about an hour ago. He's currently in emergency surgery. It's imperative that you come down here."

"What?" Kurt couldn't believe his ears, "What happened? Why is he in surgery?" Kurt broke down.

"Sir, I apologize but that's all the information I have at the moment."

"I'll be right there." Kurt said softly. He swatted the tears away as he ran out of the loft. He quickly called Artie and was surprised when the young man could actually understand when Kurt could only get out words and half sentences without sobbing. Kurt hailed the first cab he could find and cried the whole way to the hospital.

* * *

Once the cab parked, he threw money at the driver and ran inside not caring how much he owed the cabbie.

Kurt went to the first information desk he could find, "Please help me. I'm here to see my fiancé, Blaine Anderson. A-N-D-E-R-S-O-N. He was brought in an hour ago by ambulance. I just got the phone call and they said he's in surgery. I don't know…I don't know where to go…or what…" He was falling apart.

"Okay. Give me a minute. Let me see." The woman behind the desk typed quickly, "Okay. Go down that corridor, to the blue elevators on the left, fourth floor. There will be a waiting room and another information desk to your right when you step out."

"Thank you." He said running down the hall. Kurt swore this was the longest elevator ride ever. All he could think about was that he and Blaine had been fighting and now Blaine was in the hospital. Kurt stepped out of the elevator and walked up to the information desk.

"I was told I can find out about my fiancé here." He said.

"Okay. What's the name?"

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied quickly. He watched as the man typed Blaine's name.

"I just need to see some identification with a photo." He said. Kurt fished his wallet out of his pocket. The man took Kurt's license from him checking to make sure Kurt really was who he said he was, "Okay. I'll let the doctor know you are here. You can have a seat over there if you want. And I need you to fill out these medical forms please." He handed Kurt a clipboard with a pen attached.

Kurt numbly nodded, "Okay." He sat down and put his head in his hands, "This cannot be happening."

"Kurt!" Artie yelled from across the room. He rolled over to Kurt, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting to see the doctor." Kurt cried, "They gave me these to fill out but I can't stop shaking."

Artie put his hand on Kurt's arm comfortingly, "I'll write. You tell me the answers." Artie took the clipboard from Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt said softly.

"Okay. I've got all the basics down like name, address, and phone number. Do you have his insurance card? Also emergency contact is you and anyone else?" Artie asked.

"Um…Yea." Kurt fished out the copy of Blaine's health insurance card and passed it to Artie. Kurt always thought Blaine was silly when he said to keep the extra for just in case but now he realized that he actually needed it, "You can use my dad for emergency contact after me I guess." Kurt wasn't really sure who to put there but he figured Blaine wouldn't mind if Burt was second.

"Do you know his social?" Artie asked.

"Yea. It's uh….Three-zero-one. Four-eight. One-Five-nine-five." Kurt had to think hard to pull that tidbit of information up.

"Okay." Artie finished filling out the patient information form and flipped to the medical history form, "Kurt I just need you to fill this out about his medical history and family history."

"Heart disease, diabetes, stroke, heart attack, and cancer all on his moms side of the family. Nothing on his dads. He doesn't have any health problems. His grandmother and grandfather and two great-aunts on his moms side. Grandparents are the stroke, heat disease, and heart attack and the aunts are cancer for one and diabetes for the other." Kurt rambled off. He couldn't do that paperwork right now. He just couldn't hold that pen.

Artie diligently checked boxes and wrote down what Kurt said, "You just have to sign both pages. I dated them already." Artie held the clipboard out for Kurt who quickly scribbled his name. Artie gave the clipboard back to the man at the desk and wheeled over to Kurt, "You alright?"

"No. I can't be until I know what happened and if he's okay." Kurt cried.

Artie took Kurt's hand in his giving him a friendly squeeze, "It's okay. Blaine will be okay." Artie tried not to think back to months ago when they were here for Kurt. The two sat in uncomfortable silence just waiting. The tick tock of the clock on the wall was the loudest noise in the room. Kurt blocked out all the noise. He was worried about Blaine. It had to have been horrible, whatever happened to him. Kurt sobbed quietly. He spun his ring out of nervousness. All the memories of him and Blaine came in snippets like a movie in his brain. He couldn't live without Blaine. Not when they were so close to having everything they've always wanted.

"Mr. Hummel?" A young doctor with blonde hair pulled into a bun was searching the room.

"Yes." Kurt stood quickly, "Is he alive?"

"Yes. He's alive. Perhaps we should talk in private." She said.

"It's okay. You can talk to me in front of Artie." Kurt pointed to his friend.

The doctor sat down in the chair next to Kurt's. Kurt followed suit and sat back down, "He suffered two broken ribs which punctured his left lung. Lots of superficial cuts and bruises. His right eye socket was broken and splintered. He had stiches for a large cut on his head where he was hit with a glass object. We had to go in before we could contact you because there was massive internal bleeding that needed to be stopped. Thankfully he has his insurance card, with a note stating you are his emergency contact in his wallet or it would have taken longer to get in touch with you. Especially since was brought in unconscious. He isn't breathing on his own yet and due to the surgery he's still out." Kurt was getting sicker and sicker listening to the doctor, "He has a breathing tube in right now. When he wakes up and is breathing on his own we can take that out. IV's for fluids and pain medication are in as well. And we have him on a heart monitor just in case."

"Can I see him?" Kurt asked, his voice trembling.

"In a few minutes. The police need to speak with you as well." It was then that Kurt noticed the two uniformed officers standing to the side.

"Sir. Do you know a Molly Norton?" One of them gently asked.

"Yes. She's in Blaine's class at school. She's a friend. Why?" Kurt asked wondering what happened.

"Apparently she had a stalker who knew where she lived." Kurt felt his heart pounding in his throat, "A Frank Warner." Kurt nodded, "Mr. Warner apparently went over to Mrs. Norton's apartment earlier this evening. Mrs. Norton tried to get rid of him but he assaulted her. Mr. Anderson got involved when Mr. Warner tried to take the child, Gabriel."

"What?!" Kurt gasped, "Are they okay? Molly and Gabe?"

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Norton died at the scene of the crime."

That was all it took for Kurt to throw up in the nearest wastebasket, "Oh my God."

"Mr. Anderson was caught in the middle trying to defend Mrs. Norton and her son." The officer continued, "Mr. Anderson was knocked unconscious by a large glass vase that Mr. Warner had picked up. He was then beat with a blunt object, which we've yet to determine exactly what it was."

"Blaine." Artie whispered. He had sat there stunned the whole time. He couldn't imagine what Kurt was going through right now finding out how close Blaine came to death.

"The EMT on the truck said they had to preform CPR after they lost his pulse momentarily, but he was having trouble breathing which is when his lung collapsed. They did have to shock him once to re-start his heart." The doctor said.

"This isn't happening." Kurt sobbed, "This is just a sick dream."

"We lost him for only a moment. He came right back." She tried to comfort Kurt.

"We still have our CSU looking over the scene of the crime. We will keep you updated as we make progress." Said the officer on the left.

Kurt tried to breathe but found his chest getting tighter and tighter, "What about Gabriel?" He asked not really sure if he wanted the answer.

"Surprisingly he was unharmed. He was found crying locked in his bedroom." The officer said, "Right now he's in emergency foster care. We will attempt to contact next of kin or family pending if Mrs. Norton had a will or other wishes for his care."

"Thank God." Artie said. He had only met the woman and her son a few times but Gabe was just a baby that didn't need to go through anything as horrific as Blaine or Molly did.

"Can I see Blaine?" Kurt cried.

"Yes. Just be careful of the wires and tubes. He looks a lot worse than it is. Surgery takes a toll on the body." The doctor stood up, "Is there anyone else we can call for you?"

"No." Kurt said softly not really thinking clearly.

"Okay." She said, "He's right down here. Room two-zero-six." She showed Kurt where to go. Artie followed silently, "If you need anything. The nurse's station is right down there, or you can press the call button." She said before leaving the two men to stare at Blaine lying helplessly in the hospital bed.

Kurt gasped when he saw Blaine lying there. It seemed like he was hooked up to a thousand and one machines. Kurt slowly entered the room. It was too sterile. It was too bright. Too quiet. Blaine looked too helpless. Small cuts littered his perfect face. Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes traced the tube coming out of Blaine's mouth. The tube that was keeping him alive. The tube that was breathing for him. His eye was black and blue and swollen. Kurt saw his knuckles were peppered with little cuts like he had boxed without gloves on. Kurt made his way to Blaine's bedside. His fingertips grazed over the back of Blaine's hand. He leaned down carefully pressing a feather-light kiss on Blaine's forehead. Kurt brushed back a few stray curls. The tears continued to fall as he stood over his love. This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't happen. Not to Blaine. He was too nice. Too sweet. Too loved for this to happen.

"We had a fight." Kurt said sitting carefully on the side of the bed.

Artie who had stayed by the door to give Kurt time rolled over to the foot of the bed, "When?"

"Today. Right before he went to babysit. I had this whole romantic night planned and he called last minute to cancel because she really needed a sitter. I got pissed and said something like tell her too bad, don't go over, and just come home. I complained that we needed more alone time." Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe, "He said he was going and we'd discuss it later. I said fine, told him I loved him. He told me he loved me and that was the last thing we said to each other." Kurt shakily said, "I was watching a damn movie while he was fighting for his life. I fell asleep and he was trying to survive."

"Kurt you couldn't have known this would happen."

"I shouldn't have been so mad that he was helping a friend out." Kurt regretted the whole conversation they had last, "I should have supported him. He fought for his life on the tails of an argument with me. I should have told him I loved him again. Told him he's a great friend. Told him how much he means to me. I should have told him that no matter what I will always love him. I should have…" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence. His emotions took hold of him.

"He knew. He knew all of that. That's why he fought so hard. He has something to live for. He needed to survive for you." Artie tried comforting Kurt.

"What if he never wakes up? What if he leaves me?" Kurt put his head down, "What if this is it?"

"He will wake up. Just give him time to rest. His body needs to recover. Blaine won't leave you. It's not possible." Artie said softly. Hoping and praying he was right.

Kurt softly caressed Blaine's face, "I love him so much. I can't lose him." Kurt brought Blaine's hand up to his lips for a soft kiss, "I keep thinking this isn't really happening. That it's some horrible nightmare I can't wake up from."

Artie watched as his friend sobbed for the love of his life. He took a deep breathe to keep himself from crying, "Kurt. Do you want me to call your dad and Carole? They should probably be here." Artie said softly.

"Yea." Kurt breathed, "Yea." He nodded his head softly. He needed his dad here. They both did. Kurt didn't notice Artie roll out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He pulled his feet up, mindful of Blaine. Not wanting to jostle him too much, Kurt lay next to his love. If this was half the pain Blaine felt when Kurt was in the hospital, Kurt didn't know how Blaine didn't lose it. Although he probably did but Kurt was the one that was unconscious then. Kurt could only imagine the helpless feeling Blaine must have had when Kurt was lying in that bed. He closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple. He snuggled next to Blaine, softly caressing his arm, torso, hand, face, wherever he could touch. He softly drew small patterns on Blaine's chest. The chest they had to shock to bring him back to life. Kurt could taste the salty tears as they streamed down his face. Kurt lay there willing Blaine to wake up, "Oh honey. I love you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. We aren't done yet. We still have a wedding to plan. Kids to raise. Dances to do, songs to sing. Please wake up for me baby. I need you." He wept, "You're not a Hummel yet. Please wake up so I can change that for you." Kurt picked up his hand, "I'm going to hold your hand. Okay? You just squeeze it and let me know you're okay and you can hear me. Just squeeze my hand." He breathed, "Blaine." Kurt softly started singing:

 _When you're feeling lost in the night,_

 _When you feel your world just ain't right_

 _Call on me, I will be waiting_

 _Count on me, I will be there_

 _Anything the times get too tough,_

 _Anytime you best ain't enough_

 _I'll be the one to make it better,_

 _I'll be there to protect you,_

 _See you through,_

 _I'll be there and there is nothing_

 _I won't do_

 _I will cross the ocean for you_

 _I will go and bring you the moon_

 _I will be your hero your strength_

 _Anything you need_

 _I will be the sun in your sky_

 _I will light your way for all time_

 _Promise you,_

 _For you I will_

Kurt couldn't keep his voice from cracking as he sang softly:

 _I will shield your heart from the rain_

 _I will let no harm come your way_

 _Oh these arms will be your shelter_

 _No these arms won't let you down,_

 _If there is a mountain to move_

 _I will move that mountain for you_

 _I'm here for you, I'm here forever_

 _I will be your fortress, tall and strong_

 _I'll keep you safe,_

 _I'll stand beside you, right or wrong_

 _I will cross the ocean for you_

 _I will go and bring you the moon_

 _I will be your hero your strength_

 _Anything you need_

 _I will be the sun in your sky_

 _I will light your way for all time_

 _Promise you,_

 _For you I will_

Kurt placed another kiss to Blaine's temple:

 _For you I will, lay my life on the line_

 _For you I will fight, oooooh_

 _For you I will die_

 _With every breath, with all my soul_

 _I'll give my world_

 _I'll give it all_

 _Put your faith in me, put your faith in me_

 _And I'll do anything_

 _I will cross the ocean for you_

 _I will go and bring you the moon_

 _I will be your hero your strength_

 _Anything you need_

 _I will be the sun in your sky_

 _I will light your way for all time_

 _Promise you, promise you_

 _For you I will, I will, I will, I will_

Kurt took a deep breath in getting a whiff of Blaine's scent in the air:

 _I will cross the ocean for you_

 _I will go and bring you the moon_

 _I will be your hero your strength_

 _Anything you need, anything you need_

 _I will be the sun in your sky, yeah, yeah_

 _I will light your way for all time_

 _Promise you, I promise you_

 _For you I will, ooohh_

 _I promise you_

 _For you I will_

Kurt couldn't keep the tears from falling as he lay next to Blaine. The beep from the heart monitor, and rhythmic noise from the breathing tube lulling him into a light sleep. In his sleep Kurt was vaguely aware of people coming in and out, checking on Blaine, and checking on him. No one dared wake him. Kurt wasn't sure if that was the staff being understanding or being threatened by Artie. That man could hold his ground when needed. Kurt watched as the night brightened to day. He refused to move. Artie tried to get Kurt to go home, shower and change but he refused. Only moving when the nurses or doctor needed to take Blaine for a CT scan, or MRI, or just forced him to move for a moment or two. Kurt was petrified that the CT scan and the MRI were going to show something wrong but was relieved when it was clear and every test came back perfect. As soon as Blaine was back Kurt curled up again. Artie tried to get Kurt to talk but he just couldn't do it without crying. Kurt refused to eat. Artie tried several times to get him to eat even the smallest amount of food but Kurt just couldn't do it. He couldn't eat. He only slept as an escape from the horrendous reality he was living in. Kurt started to wake up when he thought he heard his father's voice but when he opened his eyes Burt wasn't there. Kurt must have imagined it. He sweetly caressed Blaine's face, kissed his check, told him he loved him, asked for him to wake up, and when he got no response laid his head back down to sleep again.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure how long he was asleep for but he knew his father's hand when he felt it rub his back slowly.

"Kurt." Burt said softly, "You've got to eat buddy." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted his Blaine back, "C'mon. I brought the food to you." Burt brushed his hand through his son's hair.

"I can't move." Kurt whispered.

"Why not?" Burt asked.

Kurt took a deep breath, "I can feel his heartbeat. I can feel him breathing. I can feel his warm skin. I can't move because then I can't feel him and feel him being alive anymore." He cried.

"Carole will sit right here and hold his hand. Keep her eyes on him. You need to eat. And change clothes." Burt insisted.

"But Dad." Kurt tried to say that he needed to be there. Like he needed air to breathe.

"No. If you don't eat or take care of yourself, when he wakes up you won't be able to take care of him. Plus, Blaine would be pretty pissed if you weren't eating." Burt said. He pulled his son up gently.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Kurt avoided his father's eyes.

"Hey. You look at me." Burt held Kurt's face in his hand forcing Kurt to look at him, "He just needs time. He's going to wake up because he loves you. I'm not good at all this mushy love stuff but I know that in the end it's always you two. He won't give that up without a fight." Kurt latched onto Burt as if his life depended on it, "Now let's have you eat something, then you'll go home. You need a shower, and some fresh clothes; you need to get out of this room a bit."

"Someone needs to be here for him if he wakes up."

"I'm staying honey." Carole hugged Kurt, "I won't leave him alone for a minute." Carole promised, "You need to take a little break. Go home and clean up, then come back. I promise. I'll be right here with him the whole time."

"Just long enough to get cleaned up. I can't leave him." Kurt repeated.

Burt handed Kurt the bowl of soup he had gotten him. It was light in case Kurt's stomach didn't want to cooperate. Burt watched his son with worry. He was pale, fragile, and scared to death. Burt hoped he'd never see his son this way again. Once Kurt ate enough soup for Burt to be satisfied he was forced to leave the hospital. He kissed Blaine, whispered a promise of a speedy return, and squeezed his hand one last time before heading back to the loft with Burt.

* * *

Songs used

For You I Will-Monica watch?v=qWHCNieTMg8

You And I- Once Direction watch?v=_kqQDCxRCzM


	8. Chapter 8

Burt paced the living room waiting for Kurt to finish in the bathroom. The first thing Burt did when they got to the loft was force Kurt into the shower. He insisted that Kurt get cleaned up properly instead of just changing quickly. Kurt didn't care. He was numb. He just wanted Blaine to be okay. This was day two of not breathing on his own. Kurt came out of the bathroom in a pair of black pants and one of Blaine's old Dalton sweatshirts. It still smelled like Blaine. It didn't matter that it wasn't the most stylish thing either one of them owned. Right now Kurt wanted to be wrapped in his husband-to-be and this was the closest he'd get. He easily packed an overnight back with more clothes for him and toiletries. Burt suggested he throw pajamas in there for Blaine when he woke up so Kurt found the softest, most comfortable pair Blaine owned and carefully tucked them into the bag. Burt raided the cupboards and tossed some snacks in the bag for Kurt so he would always have something little within reach since Burt knew getting three square meals into the boy wasn't going to happen until Blaine was home.

"He's not going to wake up." Kurt said sadly, "We fought on the phone the last time we talked."

"He loves you."

"Yea but he was trying to fight to live while knowing that we fought and were arguing over something stupid." Kurt said, "He's probably not waking up because he's upset or pissed." Kurt tried to reason, "What if he never wakes up? What if I lose him? I can't do this." Kurt sunk to the floor, "I can't….I just….I mean….Blaine….What happens….If….Dad…." Kurt broke down.

Burt walked over to Kurt, "Hey." He said sternly, "I'm not going to hear any of that crap. He loves you. You know that. He's going to wake up and when he does he's just going to be concerned about you. Because that's Blaine. You are and have always been more important to him. So don't give me that crap about him not waking up because he's mad. He's not waking up because he can't. His body needs to rest. Let it. The doctors said it could be a few days. He will wake up."

"What if he doesn't?" Kurt said pessimistically, "I can't imagine you thought you'd lose mom." Kurt cried.

Burt crouched down in front of Kurt, "No I didn't. But this is different. Your mom was sick for a long time kiddo. Blaine just had an altercation with an asshole, who is lucky he's not around here." Burt said forcefully, "He will wake up. I swear to you Kurt that no matter what, that man is fighting to wake up and hold your hand. I know it. And if he were awake right now he'd be upset that you didn't have faith in him." Burt took the bag from Kurt, "Now let's go check on him." Burt stood holding his hand out to help Kurt up, "And on the way pick up some sandwiches or something. You need to eat." Burt said.

"Dad." Kurt stopped at the door. He took a deep breath, "Thanks."

"Anytime kiddo." The two headed back to the hospital with Blaine on both of their minds.

* * *

Back at the hospital Carole was talking to Blaine, "You have to wake up. Kurt can't live without you. Blaine you have to just wake up. Just open your eyes. Squeeze my hand. Something. Kurt needs you. He's been in here. In this room. For two days. He hasn't showered, eaten, done anything other than sleep and hold you as much as possible. Please don't make him wait any longer." She kissed Blaine's hand, "Sweetheart. Please open your eyes for me." Carole said softly. She was worried what would happen to Kurt if Blaine didn't start to improve. The doctors kept saying things like 'coma' and 'brain damage' when they thought no one was listening but she heard them. She heard it all. It just couldn't be possible. It just couldn't happen to Blaine. Kurt would be destroyed if Blaine was in a coma and never woke up again. She took a deep breath and rose from her seat. She brushed a stray curl away from Blaine's face, "Blaine Anderson soon-to-be Hummel. I already lost one son. I had to bury one of my babies already. I refuse to lose you or Kurt too. You need to wake up so you can tell my boy you love him. So you can get better. So you can marry him. So you can have babies with him. So you can grow old together. Do you hear me? This isn't an option. You will wake up. You will not make me bury more children. I can't handle that. I won't handle that. So you have to wake up now. Okay?" She cried. Carole sat back down and took Blaine's hand in hers again, "I'm your mother-in-law. You're supposed to be scared of me so if I have to yell at you to wake up I will. Finn used to say I was the nicest mean mom in the world. Because I could yell at him and tell him I loved him in the same breath. So now I'm using that on you. I love you. You are like a son to me and I wouldn't have it any other way. So if you're my son I get to play mean nice mom. You will wake up, you will breathe on your own, you will heal, you will marry Kurt, you will have babies with him, you will grow old together, but to do that you have to wake up. So do it." She said sternly. Carole wiped a tear from her eye, "I used to sing this to Finn when he was little but it might be time to pass that torch. So this is now your song from me." She sobbed.

 _Oh, why you look so sad?_  
 _Tears are in your eyes_  
 _Come on and come to me now_  
 _Don't be ashamed to cry_  
 _Let me see you through_  
 _'Cause I've seen the dark side too_  
 _When the night falls on you_  
 _You don't know what to do_  
 _Nothing you confess_  
 _Could make me love you less_

Carole cried as she sang softly. She held Blaine's hand tight in hers:

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by youI'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

Carole paused to compose herself:

i _So if you're mad, get mad_  
 _Don't hold it all inside_  
 _Come on and talk to me now_  
 _Hey, what you got to hide?_  
 _I get angry too_  
 _Well I'm a lot like you_  
 _When you're standing at the crossroads_  
 _And don't know what path to choose_  
 _Let me come along_  
 _'Cause even if you're wrong_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

Carole wiped away the tears that fell as she sang:

 _And when…_  
 _When the night falls on you, baby_  
 _You're feeling all alone_  
 _You won't be on your own_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

 _And I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

Carole almost jumped out of her skin when she felt his hand squeeze hers very lightly. She watched his eyes as they frantically searched behind his eyelids. Carole couldn't stop the flow of tears as she hit the call button on the remote for the bed, "Blaine!" She held his hand tight but stood to hover over his face, "Blaine sweetie. Open your eyes for me. You can do it. It's okay honey." She said. More tears came when she saw his eyes crack open, "Oh thank God!"

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to step right over here." A nurse moved Carole away from Blaine's face but left her standing by the edge of the bed so she could still hold his hand. She comfortingly squeezed it letting Blaine know she was still there.

"Mr. Anderson. I need you to focus on me honey." A sweet older nurse said. Blaine was scared. He had this uncomfortable thing jammed in his throat, he hurt all over, he wanted Kurt. He wanted Kurt so bad he was sure that was the cause of his pain, "We're going to take that tube out okay? I need your help though. I'm going to count to three and on three I want you to exhale as hard as you can. It's going to burn and it's going to make you cough but it's supposed to and once it's out you can have some sips of water to help with the burn." She explained quickly yet efficiently, "I need you to blink once if you understand me and twice if you do not understand." Blaine closed his eyes tight for a moment and then opened them, "Okay honey. Here we go. One. Two. Three. Blow." She said. Blaine blew as hard as he could while the team of nurses pulled the tube out. All he could think of was the excruciating pain this was causing and the coughing fit it brought on. But he had to admit he felt better once it was out and they let him sit up and sip on some water.

The doctor brought over her penlight and shined it in his eyes to check his pupils, "Okay. Lie back down." She did a quick check of his injuries and listened to his lungs, "Sounds good. Looks like that lung is okay. You still have quite a bit of broken bones and minor injuries. No going home yet but we will see what the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours bring. Don't talk a lot. Save your voice. If you do talk, whisper." She smiled, "Your fiancé is going to be so excited. He's been so worried about you." She looked at Carole, "Just call again if he needs anything."

"Thank you!" Carole exclaimed, "Thank you so much!" She wept. The doctor quietly shut the door behind her, "Oh Blaine! We were so worried about you!" She hugged her almost son-in-law.

"K…K..Kurt." Blaine stammered.

"I know honey. I know. I'm going to text Burt right now." She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Burt, "They will be here soon." She wanted Kurt to know as soon as she could let him.

 **Blaine awake! Breathing tube out! Wants Kurt! Our boy is going to be okay! Love you.**

Not a minute later her phone rang. She quickly answered it, "Kurt!.. .Yes….He's right here…. He can't talk much. The tube did a number on his throat and they said no talking just whispering…..Okay…Okay sweetie calm down…I'll give him the phone but just for a moment." She handed the phone to Blaine.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly. He started crying as he listened to Kurt breakdown on the other side of the phone, "I. Love. You." He said very slowly. Soon he started coughing again and was thrown into another fit.

Carole handed him some water and took the phone back, "He's okay….Just a cough because of talking and the tube being pulled out….darling he's okay….I promise…let me talk to Burt….I promise I won't leave him alone even for a second….he's already done….just needed water and to rest his voice…Burt honey….how long till you boys are here?...okay….see you in about ten…love you too…" She ended the call and smiled at Blaine, "I think Kurt's happier now than the day you proposed." She smiled.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply but couldn't talk. He motioned for paper and a pen. Carole quickly dug a small notebook and pen out of her purse. She placed the items in his hands. Blaine scribbled out a note:

 **I know the feeling. He woke up in just a few hours when he was attacked. He was up before Burt got here. I must have been out for longer to have that tube in. How long have I been out?**

Carole took a deep breath, "Two days." She watched as his face faltered at the knowledge that Kurt had to see him not breathing properly and unconscious for two whole days. God only knows how that tormented Kurt.

 **Is Kurt okay?**

"Leave it to you to ask about Kurt while you are in the hospital bed." Carole smiled. Blaine just shrugged and smiled, "This is the first time he's left since you were admitted." She debated whether she should tell him about Kurt not eating.

 **What is it?**

'oh well' she thought. Guess her face gave way when she thought of how hopeless Kurt looked, "Artie tried as hard as he could but Kurt just wouldn't eat or leave your side. Burt had to physically move Kurt to get him to go home for a shower, force him to eat and get him in clean clothes." She said. Blaine frowned at Carole's news.

The door to the room opened quickly and before Blaine had time to register he was wrapped up in his fiancé's arms. He was being clung to as if the world was ending.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt cried. This time tears of joy. Kurt broke down in his love's arms. He buried his head in Blaine's shoulder while his hands clung to his back as if he was trying to mold them into the same person.

Blaine held Kurt just as tightly, relishing in the love he felt. Tears burned as they slipped out of Blaine's eyes. His body ached being held so tight. His throat burned as he sobbed into the crook of Kurt's neck but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Kurt was in his arms. When he was on the floor in that living room, all he could think was how he would never hold Kurt again. Never smell him again. Never be loved by him again. He was convinced that it was the end. He was going to die, right there. He was going to die after a frivolous fight with the love of his life. Not again, he swore. Never again. He pulled back slightly and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

Kurt slowly and carefully caressed Blaine's face, "I love you so much." Hesitantly Kurt leaned forward and placed a solid kiss on Blaine's lips. It wasn't particularly urgent or hot but it was filled with the passion of two lovers who almost lost each other.

* * *

Hours later Kurt was sitting up against the headboard of the hospital bed with Blaine in his arms. Blaine was doodling in a notebook, writing Kurt little love notes while Kurt kept whispering his love to Blaine every chance he got. Kurt traced his fingers up and down Blaine's arm and placed light kisses atop his curly head. Blaine smiled up at Kurt while holding the notebook for Kurt to read:

 **I love you Kurt Hummel. XOXO.**

Kurt smiled, "I love you." He dropped another kiss on Blaine's forehead. He never wanted to let him go.

Carole and Burt were sitting in the chairs alongside of the bed engrossed in light conversation about the show on the TV in the room. They didn't want to leave but knew the boys needed time for them so a good compromise was for Burt and Carole to find something to stay busy while staying in the room.

Blaine felt Kurt sigh behind him. He quickly wrote out a note:

 **You okay? What's wrong?**

Kurt smiled a little. _'Of course. That's my Blaine. Always worried about me and never worried about himself'_ Kurt thought. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "I'm perfect. I just don't want to ever let you go."

Blaine wrote another note:

 **I don't want you to either. You make me feel safe.**

A small tear slipped out of the corner of Kurt's eye, "I'll never let anyone hurt you. I swear." He vowed, "I love you."

"I love you." Blaine whispered.

"You're supposed to be saving your voice and not talking." Kurt gently reprimanded knowing it was falling on deaf ears. Blaine was only speaking to tell Kurt he loved him other than that he had been sticking to the notebook.

 **I will not stop telling you I love you. If that means I have to deal with a sore throat or whatever else could happen, then so be it. I don't care.**

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips with his. He pulled back slowly but stayed only a breath away from Blaine, their noses still touching. He saw Blaine's tired eyes drooping. Kurt shifted them carefully so Blaine's head was on Kurt's chest with his arm thrown around Kurt's torso and Kurt's arms around Blaine.

"Get some rest."

"Can't." Blaine whispered.

"I'm right here. I'm not going to let you go. It's alright." Kurt assumed Blaine was worried about nightmares.

Blaine shook his head, "Promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise. I'm not moving anywhere. I'm going to stay right here. Watch this dumb show on TV. Watch you, my wonderful, loving, handsome, perfect, fiancé get some sleep, and rub your back just the way you like when you are exhausted." Kurt smiled, "Now close your eyes my love. Just rest. I'm not leaving you. I love you so much. When I think about what could have happened I don't even know how I'd ever survive it." Kurt took a deep breath to keep from crying again, "I love you Blaine."

Blaine smiled and snuggled deep into Kurt, "I love you Kurt."

It seemed like Blaine had just closed his eyes when Kurt looked down at his sweet, sleeping fiancé. Light snoring coming from Blaine. Kurt hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. His love for this man was one for the records. He couldn't imagine a life without him. And he never wanted to have to try it. Kurt closed his eyes for just a moment but when Burt looked at the two of them ten minutes later both boys were asleep wrapped up in each other's love. Burt stood and draped a blanket over the two of them. He smiled as he tucked his boys in. This is how it was meant to be. Kurt and Blaine. Together forever. So in love with each other they didn't care who saw them, they were doing things their way. And their way included sharing hospital beds. Burt thought back to when Kurt was attacked and how many times he walked into the room to find Blaine in the bed holding Kurt. When Burt said something about it Blaine gave him the most perfect answer. He said _'The love of my life is hurting and if I can take just a fraction of that hurt away by holding him, or kissing him, or touching him, even if I have to hold my tongue and deal with my feelings later, then I will. Because he is the most important person in the world to me and I'd do anything to hold him. To know that he is in my arms. To know that he is still here. To know that he knows he's finally safe. After the horror that he went through. He's still here and I can hold him, and touch him, and kiss him. How can I not want to show him I love him even if he isn't conscious right now? I can't sit back and just hold his hand. I need to hold him. He **needs** me to hold him._ ' And at the moment Burt couldn't agree more with that answer.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry 2 kids + 2 jobs= 1 very tired fic writer. :)

* * *

Blaine woke slowly to soft hushed voices in his room. He felt around for Kurt but was startled when he felt nothing but air. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Kurt, Carole, Burt, the doctor, and two uniformed officers were standing by the door. Judging by the way Kurt was standing with his arms crossed holding himself, Carole had her arm around his shoulders, and Burt was looking pissed off, Blaine was sure it wasn't a good conversation.

"K…Kurt." He called.

Kurt whipped around, "Hey. You're awake." His eyes shined with unshed tears. Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down on it beside Blaine. Burt and Carole took a seat next to the bed, followed over by the doctor, and police officers. Kurt sighed, "They need to talk to you if that's okay." Kurt really didn't want to rip this bandage off. This was still such an emotional time for Blaine and Kurt. Kurt didn't want to add any stress or burden Blaine in any way but it seemed that this talk had to come at some point.

"Mr. Anderson. We will only be a few moments. Is it okay if we speak freely or would you like to talk privately?" One of the officers asked.

Blaine looked to Burt and Carole, "What?" He grasped Kurt's hand, "They stay." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "They all stay."

"Alright." The male officer said. He flipped open his notepad and began to read from it, "We wanted to inform you that Frank Warner died last night from a single gunshot wound. He was found in a motel in New Jersey and subsequently shot himself when the police attempted to arrest him."

"Because of that, there won't be a trial but you also won't have to worry that he's still out there." Said the female officer, "If anything else comes up, or you have any trouble please give us a call. But I honestly hope we don't see you again." She smiled and handed her business card to Blaine who passed it to Kurt.

"Thank you." Kurt said sincerely. He was eternally grateful for everyone that took care of Blaine when he needed it most. The officers quietly exited the room.

"Things look really good. I want to keep you one more night and then maybe you can get discharged tomorrow afternoon." The doctor changed the pain medicine dose and wrote a few things down on Blaine's chart before speaking again, "You also have someone who wants to see you but I said you should be asked first." Blaine looked confused, "Apparently Mrs. Norton's son, Gabriel, has been asking for you. So the social worker, Paige Esquivel, is here to talk to you if that's alright."

Blaine nodded his head, "That's fine."

"Okay. I'll send Paige in." The doctor walked out the room and waived in a short, plump brunette who looked like she was barely eighteen.

"Hi. I'm Paige Esquivel." She said with a distinct New York accent.

"Burt Hummel." Burt extended his hand, "My wife, Carole. My sons, Kurt and Blaine." Burt smiled.

"Yes. I've heard a lot about you." She said talking to Blaine, "I wanted to talk to you about Gabriel. He's been asking to see you." She said her eyes on Blaine, "Do you know if Mrs. Norton had any family? We can't seem to locate anyone who would be willing to take Gabe."

Blaine shook his head, "I know she was an only child. Her mom died when she was a baby. She was raised by her dad." He spoke slowly in short sentences. His throat still burning from the tube, "She said he wasn't really there. She mentioned once or twice, that he was a heavy drinker."

"Okay." Paige took a few notes on her phone, "Gabe's foster mom wanted to know if it's okay for Gabriel to visit. Just for a few minutes. So they are in the waiting room but if you don't want to see him that's totally fine."

"He can visit." Blaine smiled. Paige nodded and stepped out to let get the little boy. After a quick moment she returned with the little boy in her arms. Immediately the little boy reached for Blaine who graciously took him and sat him in his lap. Blaine smiled when Gabe thrust a small teddy bear into his hands and a piece of construction paper with a bunch of scribbling on it, "Thank you." Blaine said dropping a small kiss onto the boys head.

The Hummel family spent the next few minutes doting on the little boy who seemed to capture the hearts of the whole room.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kurt asked.

"If we can't find family or friends to take him, he will stay in foster care until he ages out or is adopted." Paige said.

"His mom didn't have anything written down, like a will or last wishes or something?" Carole asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

"What about his father?" Burt asked.

"He's nowhere to be found. If he does pop up chances of him actually getting Gabe are slim because we can't even find him and according to court documents he signed away his parental rights when Gabriel was an infant." Paige said.

"I wish there was something we could do." Blaine said as he flipped through a toddler book with Gabe.

"What are the chances he'll get adopted?" Kurt asked.

"Depends. He's really little still and even though older kids are adopted, it's more common for children under five to be adopted so it's likely if there is a couple looking for a small child but not a baby." Paige informed them. She checked the time with her phone, "I've got to get him back. Visiting hours are almost up and I don't want to take much of your time." She said softly.

"Okay." Kurt said softly.

"I'll see you soon, Gabriel." Blaine hugged the little boy he almost died protecting. Tears stung the corners of Blaine's eyes as he Paige carefully picked up Gabe. She left the room shortly after asking if Gabe wanted to see Blaine again, could she call him. Blaine quikcly agreed that it seemed to be good for both of them at the moment.

"Carole and I are going to go get something to eat and get a proper nights rest if that's alright." Burt announced.

"Kurt, you eat that sandwich I packed earlier." Carole told him. She grabbed her purse off the window sill.

"I will." He promised. Kurt slid over on the bed to sit shoulder to shoulder with Blaine.

"Call me if you need anything." Burt gave Kurt a tight hug before moving to Blaine to do the same, "I love you both." He said.

"Love you boys." Carole said softly, kissing both of them on the cheek, "I don't care what it is or what time it is. You need us, you call. Understand?" She said to Kurt.

"I will." He smiled. He truly loved Carole. She never would take the place of his mom but she would always be his second mother, "We love you too." Kurt said speaking for him and Blaine. He watched as his father and step-mom gathered their things and left him alone with Blaine for the night. The nurses didn't even question it anymore. They just knew Kurt was staying and Kurt knew that by staying he needed to stay out of their way when they needed him to move. He pulled Blaine into his arms, "Tomorrow I will be able to take you home. You can sleep in our comfortable bed, and finally have something comfortable to wear. I can hold you all day and all night without being interrupted by everyone in the world." Kurt breathed in deep, as he hugged the younger man.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt looked down at Blaine and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I love you." He peppered Blaine's lips with light kisses, "Fearlessly and forever." He repeated remembering Blaine's proposal.

"Fearlessly and forever." Blaine copied before snuggling into Kurt. They lay content for a few moments until Kurt felt Blaine shaking slightly. His face filled with worry as he looked down at the man in his arms. He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not to discover Blaine was sobbing. It wasn't a medical emergency. He was just breaking down, "Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Blaine."

"I'm so sorry." Blaine repeated.

Kurt felt his own eyes well up with tears, "Blaine, baby. Look at me." Kurt slid his hand under Blaine's chin, "Sweetheart. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have come home." Blaine sobbed.

"No. If you weren't there who knows what would have happened to Gabriel?" Kurt held Blaine's face in his hands, "You saved his life. It was you that locked that bedroom door. It was you that the neighbors heard so they called nine-one-one." Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's nose, "You were there because someone had to save his life and you were the one that did it. Never apologize for saving his life." Kurt insisted.

"If I went home you wouldn't have had to be here for days."

"I don't care that I've been here for days. I care about you. I don't care if we are here for months. I just want you healthy and in my arms. I want you to relax and heal. I love you so much Blaine. I can't even put it into words how much you mean to me. I'd do anything for you. Even if that means relaxing on my moisturizing routine and fashion choices." He joked trying to lighten the mood a bit, "I don't care about anything except you." Kurt wiped away the last of Blaine's tears, "You are the love of my life. And I can't live without you."

"Kurt." Blaine choked out, "I love you."

Kurt's lips were on Blaine's before he could even blink. Kurt's tongue slid into Blaine's mouth effortlessly. Hands wandered, under shirts, over, under the waistband of Kurt's pants, around to cup his ass. Kurt pulled back slowly when he noticed they were getting a little too hot for a hospital bed.

"When we get home, and you are back to feeling normal again. I swear I'm going to make you cum so hard you see stars." Kurt teased.

"Oh yea?" Blaine grinned, "I'll make you scream my name before your dad and Carole leave."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yup." Blaine smirked.

"You're on. You do remember what it does to you when I win and you lose right?" Kurt snuggled Blaine against his chest.

"Yea, turn me on." Blaine said seductively. He let Kurt spoon him, and relished in the feel of Kurt's entire body wrapped around him. He never felt more safe, more loved or more protected than he did at that exact moment in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday mid-morning Blaine was released from the hospital. Burt and Kurt took him home where Carole was cleaning the loft and stocking the fridge for the boys. She had frozen a few meals for them, judging by the amount of take-out menus in the kitchen they didn't cook for themselves often. And the lack of food in the fridge just made her shake her head. Her motherly instinct kicked in and she felt the need to make sure they ate properly. It was always bitter-sweet for Carole to be around Kurt and Blaine. In the same year she lost one son but gained a third. She hated that she'd never see Finn get married, have kids, live happily ever after but she was so ecstatic that she could watch Kurt and Blaine do all of that and more. It was a hard line to walk through but every day she did it out of love for her three boys. She had just finished putting the fresh clean sheets on Kurt and Blaine's bed when the loft door slid open. Burt was carrying Kurt's overnight bag and Blaine's duffel bag. Kurt had his arms around Blaine letting Blaine lean on Kurt while they made their way into the loft.

Carole came over to the boys, "I'm so glad you are home honey." She said hugging Blaine.

"Me too." He said softly. He leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed. The doctor said you should still rest." Kurt said.

"Couch. I'm sick of lying down all the time." Blaine requested. Kurt nodded. He understood how Blaine felt. Granted he was home sooner but he still knew that feeling of being stuck in a bed for far too long. The couple carefully made their way to the couch while Burt put their bags in their room and Carole made herself busy in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Do you need anything? Are you cold? Hungry? Need something to drink? Comfortable? Do you need…." Kurt fussed over Blaine.

"Kurt." He said softly yet it made Kurt stop in his tracks. Blaine closed his eyes and took a breath, "Just." He sighed, "Just shut up and sit with me." He shook his head softly. He loved how much Kurt cared about him but sometimes he needed Kurt just to be there and that was more than enough.

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine close, "I love you." He said for what must have been the thousandth time since this whole ordeal started.

Blaine tucked his feet sideways under his legs and leaned against Kurt, "Love you." He murmured softly. Kurt ran his hand through the curls atop Blaine's head. As much as he protested, Kurt convinced Blaine that gelling his hair before he came home was pointless since he'd just shower and wash the gel out anyway later that day. Blaine was still taking pain medication so he didn't have much fight in him for that argument anyway.

"Are you guys hungry?" Burt asked sitting on the ottoman.

Kurt looked down at Blaine who had dozed off, "Let me see if I can get him to bed and then I'll eat." Kurt said softly. Burt smiled, nodded his head and went to help Carole in the kitchen, "Sweetheart. C'mon. Let's get you in bed." Kurt shifted Blaine so he could put his weight on Kurt for the short walk to their bedroom. Kurt gently deposited Blaine on the bed. He took off Blaine's shoes, neatly sliding them under the bed. Next he pulled off Blaine's socks knowing how he hated sleeping with socks on and helped pull the covers up over his love. Blaine sighed as Kurt tucked him in. Kurt brushed his hand over Blaine's check, "I love you." He whispered. Kurt stood up from the bed but was called back immediately.

"Kurt?" Blaine said in his sleep.

"Yes honey." Kurt looked down with concern.

Blaine held out his hand, "Don't leave me." Kurt smoothed Blaine's hair before kissing him softly.

"I'm just going to get lunch with dad and Carole. I'm not going far." Kurt promised, "If you need me, just call me. I'll be right here." He said, "You should go back to sleep."

Blaine looked like he wanted to try to argue but still wasn't up to it. So he nodded his head, "Okay."

Kurt sat by Blaine's side rubbing his back, running his fingers through Blaine's hair, touching him softly, until he was sure Blaine was asleep. He closed the privacy curtain they had left up after Rachel left. Usually it stayed open but it was nice to have the option to close it when guests were over. Kurt took his seat at the kitchen table as Carole passed him a plate with some strawberries, veggie chips, and his favorite sandwich on it. White bread, sliced turkey, with thin avocado strips, a slice of provolone and a tiny bit of low-fat mayonnaise to bring it all together.

"You going to be okay if we head back home later today?" Burt asked. Their plane was scheduled to leave that evening but if he thought for a second that Kurt or Blaine needed him or Carole to stay they would change their flight. He also knew that Kurt and Blaine needed to be alone and he didn't want to overstep.

"Should be fine." Kurt answered, "Plus you'll be back in a little over a week for Christmas anyway." The three made small talk while they ate lunch. Christmas, Blaine, Gabe, and New Years were the top conversation pieces. Once they were all finished Kurt insisted that Carole leave the dishes in the sink. She had already done so much for him and Blaine she didn't need to do more.

"I really hope they find a family for that poor baby." Carole said continuing the conversation about Gabriel.

"Me too." Burt put his arm around the back of the couch and Carole, "I'd hate to see him slip through the system."

"Blaine mentioned calling the social worker for a visit again sometime before Christmas. I think we should get him some presents. I know he's still really little so he probably doesn't understand it all but it's his first Christmas without his mom." Kurt's voice trailed off, "I know what that's like."

"Oh honey." Carole reached her hand out and grasped Kurt's hand.

"I just hate to think that he's with strangers. People he doesn't know, at all. Not that he knows me that much but Blaine's babysat and seen him almost two to three times a week for the past month." Kurt sighed.

"I think that's sweet that the two of you are thinking about him." Carole squeezed Kurt's hand. She smiled sweetly.

"Your mom would be proud of you, you know that right?" Burt said softly, "You're marrying someone who would move mountains for you. You don't let anyone tell you who to be or how to act the way they think you should. You care about everyone. You have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen. You are such a great kid. There's no way she could be anything but proud."

"Dad." Kurt wiped a tear from his eye. Burt got up and pulled his son into a tight bear hug, "You had a lot to do with it too."

"I can't take all the credit. It's all you." Burt kissed Kurt's head, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Dad." Carole watched her husband and step-son reminisce, "I hope she'd be proud of me. Finn too." Kurt said.

Carole stood and wrapped her arms around both men, "Finn was always proud of you. Always." She held onto Kurt tightly, "Even if he didn't show it. He never stopped talking about how happy he was for you or how proud he was that you got into NYADA or how he was so excited for you and Blaine. You were one of his most talked about topics." She smiled sadly.

A few tears shed and a few tight hugs later Burt realized that if he and Carole wanted to catch their plane home they had to get going. More hugs, kisses and goodbyes were shared.

"You call us if you need anything." Carole said, "There are some freezer meals in there and I wrote on the bags how to re-heat them. Also I stocked up your pantry and fridge. You boys need to eat better."

"Keep us updated on everything. And don't forget to get some rest yourself. You need to take care of yourself to take care of Blaine." Burt pulled Kurt in for one last hug.

"I will." Kurt promised, "Thank you so much. We really really appreciate everything you guys do for us."

"Always." Carole kissed his check, "I love you."

"I love you." Kurt hugged her tight. He missed his mom but Carole couldn't be a better step-mom.

"Here." Burt handed him a twenty dollar bill, "Some food money, and some money for the subway or a taxi." He said pulling out another sixty dollars, "And some money for a night out for you guys." He slid a fifty into Kurt's hand, "And take some for getting Blaine some flowers or something to make him feel better. And here's just some 'dad' money." When he was done Kurt had two hundred dollars in his hand.

"Dad." Kurt said.

"Just take it. You guys can use it for whatever." Burt insisted. He knew they wanted to do this on their own which is why Kurt insisted that his father not help pay the bills when he first moved. But Burt couldn't just sit by and watch Kurt and Blaine miss work, lose out on money they needed because of this horrible incident. He knew there was no way Kurt would give it back if Burt insisted he keep it.

"Thank you." Kurt said sincerely sliding the cash into his back pocket, "I love you. I'll see you in about a week." He hugged his father closely.

"Love you too kid. And when that young man wakes up you make sure he knows we love him too." Burt pulled his and Carole's suitcase behind him as they walked out the door. Kurt watched as they disappeared into the elevator already missing both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

SORRY! It's been a little while. Like going on 3 weeks. I've been pulling extra shifts and been super tired lately. But here's a few chapters to hold you guys over. Thanks for reviews and kudos. I really do appreciate everyone that reads this. :)

* * *

The next two days were spent in the loft. Kurt fussed over Blaine and as much as Blaine was getting tired of it he let it go. Kurt was doing it out of love not to annoy Blaine. Plus Blaine remembered when he was just as bad after Kurt was attacked. Carmen Tibideaux was kind enough to give them both a pardon from their classes until after the Christmas break provided they made up the missed work and participated in the Winter Showcase at school. June had sent a large basket of sweet rolls and pastries when she heard about Blaine along with a note that she hoped he'd feel better soon and would understand if he wanted to post-pone the showcase until after the holidays. Blaine didn't want to but after much persuading and practically begging Kurt got Blaine to agree that a Valentine's Day showcase would be just as good. The doctors said he should be fine to sing as long as he wasn't holding notes for too long he wouldn't get winded and told him to be careful doing any rigorous dancing or exercising. So Kurt and Blaine were working on their respective winter showcase songs. Blaine was determined to find something he could sing and play the piano with. Whereas Kurt was looking for something a little more show stopping.

"I was thinking I could visit Gabriel tomorrow. I talked to Paige and she said she'd be happy to schedule a time to see him." Blaine said not looking up from his laptop, "I just couldn't remember if you were working tomorrow or not."

"I close tomorrow so we could always go over in the morning." Kurt smiled. He knew this little boy wormed his way into Blaine's heart and as much as Kurt didn't want to be reminded of that night there was a part of him that wanted to be there for Gabriel as well. He knows what it's like to lose his mom. He was eight when his mom died but it still hurts the same.

"Okay. I'll let Paige know." Blaine said, "Kurt?" Kurt didn't respond but looked up at Blaine, "Thank you." Kurt looked confused, "Thank you for coming with me tomorrow. I'm not sure I could do it without you."

Kurt moved over to the chair Blaine occupied, "I care about him too. I want to help him get through this as much as you do." Kurt kissed Blaine's lips, "He just seems to like you better. It's got to be because you are so adorable." Kurt teased.

"I like you enough for the both of us." Blaine teased as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"You just like me, huh?" Kurt smirked back, "Here I thought you were head over heels in love with me. Now I find out you just like me." Kurt laughed.

"You're right." Blaine smiled, "I don't like you." He playfully stuck his tongue out at Kurt who fake gasped, "I love you." Blaine peppered kissed down Kurt's cheek from lips to neck, "And for the record. You're adorable."

"Now now. You can't just butter me up and kiss me." Kurt played, "You said you didn't like me." Kurt squirmed on Blaine's lap loving the reaction he was getting from Blaine.

"Only because I love you." Blaine held Kurt tightly as his hand wandered up and down Kurt's legs, "See, if I just liked you I wouldn't be so eager to move to the bedroom." Blaine leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Wouldn't that go against doctors orders for 'rigorous exercise?" Kurt shifted a bit.

Blaine hummed, "Maybe I'll just lay there and let you have your way with me." He smiled.

Kurt frowned a bit, "I still think it's too much stress on your body. But, rain check?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled, "Okay. But only because I can already see you starting to panic and worry about my health." Blaine kissed Kurt gently, "I am head over heels, totally, absolutely, without a doubt, in love with you." Blaine swore.

Kurt wiped a stray tear as the thought of never being able to do this again crossed his mind, "I love you too." Kurt chewed his bottom lip.

Blaine pulled his arms around Kurt holding his fiance tight, "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Kurt shook his head, "I just love you so much." Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as he let out more tears. He was terrified of something happening to Blaine. He didn't know what he'd ever do without the love of his life.

"Come to bed with me." He whispered.

"Blaine." Kurt reprimanded.

"We can put on a movie, cuddle, we can sing along, and relax." Blaine suggested, "You need to relax honey. You've had a rough few days too."

Kurt sniffled, "I should be the one comforting you." Kurt said feeling stupid for being upset.

"We comfort each other. That's how a relationship works." Blaine smiled, "C'mon." He urged Kurt up and tugged him to their bedroom. Kurt climbed in bed followed by Blaine.

"You pick." Kurt said cuddling up next to his fiance.

Blaine picked out an old movie on Netflix they didn't have to pay attention to. Soon, however, Blaine was falling asleep with his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back methodically as he drifted off to sleep. He silently vowed to never let the man in his arms go.

* * *

The following morning Kurt and Blaine found themselves at social services in the family visitation room, with Paige and a very rambunctious Gabriel. He was having a ton of fun showing off the blocks, and trains he was playing with. Blaine was having just as much fun chasing after the little boy, tickling him and playing with him.

"It's amazing how good Blaine is with Gabriel." Paige said to Kurt as they sat off to the side watching as Blaine helped Gabe up and down the small indoor slide.

"He loves kids." Kurt replied, "When we have kids if one of us ends up staying home it will defiantly be him. Not that I don't love kids, I do. But he's much better with them than I am." Kurt smiled, "It's like he turns into a kid himself when he's around them."

"So you plan on having kids someday?" Paige asked.

"Eventually. We have to get married first. We'd both like to be out of college and have our careers set before thinking about it." Kurt thought, "Make sure we are totally stable, have a nice house, and no debt."

"You realize you'll be about forty-five when that all falls into place, right? If it all falls into place." Paige smiled, "Not everything needs to be perfect to have kids."

"Yea but I wouldn't want them to not have everything because we decided to have them too early." Kurt sighed, "I'd just want the best."

"Kids need loving parents. A safe roof over their heads. Food in their belly. To be clean and healthy. And clothes on their backs. The rest is just extra." Paige said, "Parents that give their kid every new toy that's out there are the ones that are spoiling their kids and turning them into brats when they are older or the ones trying to buy their child's love because they just aren't there. It's the parents that spend the day at the zoo, play horseshoes in the backyard for the thirteenth time in one day, read the same book over and over again, sing lullabies to chase monsters away, and make memories, those are the parents that all the rest should look up too."

Kurt thought for a moment while watching Blaine swing Gabe into the air before setting him down in the child sized ball pit, "Speaking of toys and whatnot. Blaine and I wanted to know if we could meet up again before Christmas or right after. We want to get Gabe some presents. I know his foster family probably will do something but we just wanted to do a little extra if that's okay." When they woke from their cat nap last night they discussed Christmas, Gabe, and gifts. Kurt remembered how sad he was, his first Christmas without his mom so he wanted to make sure Gabe didn't have a bad Christmas. Blaine had mentioned that he wanted to make sure he kept in touch and knew what was going on with Gabe since he didn't really have anyone else at this point.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Paige said, "If you'll excuse me I just have to make a few phone calls before the end of my day. You guys can hang out here." She rose from her seat, "If you need anything I'll be down the hall in my office."

"Really? You're just leaving us here with him?" Kurt questioned.

"Unsupervised visitation happens here all the time. Security is just outside so no one can leave with a kid and there are probably twenty cameras just in this room. Plus." She paused, "I trust you two can take care of him." She nodded her head towards Blaine, "He seems to know exactly what he's doing. He's a natural caregiver." She smiled before leaving the room to get some work done.

Kurt watched as Gabriel showed Blaine the balls he was playing with. Blaine named the color of each ball and was having Gabriel try to repeat the colors. Then he was quizzing Gabe on the colors as he picked through them. 'Wow! He's actually teaching him something!' Kurt thought as he witnessed Blaine ask Gabe for a yellow ball and was handed the correct color. Kurt looked at the clock on the wall near the door. They had a little over an hour left before their visit was over. Watching Blaine play with Gabe was like watching his future. He could picture all the silly things Blaine would do with their children. Story time would have a puppet theater, teaching them to play guitar and piano, singing lessons along with dance lessons, maybe even a sport if they were interested. Images of curly headed babies with Blaine's eyes passed through Kurt's head. A little girl that looked just like Kurt's mom. How many kids would they have? At least two. One Kurt's and one Blaine's, if they used a surrogate. Or would they just adopt? Who would donate the eggs? Would they pick a donor or someone they know? He remembered back to the video they made for Mr. Schuester when he had just found out he was going to be a father. Quinn had made the joke that she would donate but would she really do it? Quinn's skin was flawless and she had a killer smile. And what about who would be home with the baby? Would Blaine really want to stay home? Kurt knew it was the obvious choice seeing how he interacted with Gabriel but would he want to be home all day while Kurt worked? If not would they use daycare or a nanny? Kurt smiled as little feet toddled over to him. He reached down and picked Gabe up in his arms. Kurt snuggled the little boy. If he wasn't careful Gabriel would quickly become another important boy in Kurt's life.

"Kur pay Bane. Car!" Gabe babbled.

"Come play with us." Blaine said sounding like he was a small child himself.

"You guys are having so much fun without me." Kurt hesitated. He'd babysat with Sam before but his siblings were older and able to say what they needed. This little bundle of energy was just learning how to talk, and play, "I'm not really sure what he wants and what to do." Kurt confessed.

"It's easy." Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"I don't know." Kurt sighed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's shyness, "C'mon. We can do it together." He took Gabe off Kurt's lap and led them to the blocks Gabe like to play with, "See. You just have to play." Kurt felt silly sitting on the floor handing Gabe blocks so he could build a tower. Once built to a sufficient height Gabe stood up and roared at the tower walking into it to knock it down. He happily clapped his hands and giggled as the blocks crashed to the floor, "Gabe-zilla!" Blaine laughed helping the little boy build his tower again.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "How is it that you are so good with kids?" He smiled, "It's like magical to watch."

"I don't know. It just comes easily." Blaine shrugged handing Gabe another block. Blaine smiled, "What?" He said as he watched Kurt's eyes glaze over in thought.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the future." Kurt sighed happily, "Just wondering if this will be our life one day. Playing with our kid like this one day."

"I hope it is." Blaine replied automatically, "I can't wait till we have kids of our own." He sighed, "Enough so they have playmates but not so many that we turn into one of those TV shows with twenty kids or we look like we are related to Angelina and Brad." He laughed. Kurt smiled as he watched Gabe knock down another tower of blocks.

All too quickly their last hour was up and Paige was walking back into the room, "Sorry guys but this little man needs to get back." She walked over to them and sat on the floor next to Kurt.

"When can we see him again?" Blaine asked. This tiny little boy was stealing his heart slowly.

"Actually. I talked to my supervisor and Gabriel's foster parents and provided I can check out your apartment, we all thought it might be nice if you took him for Christmas. You guys can have him Christmas Eve and he can stay overnight until the day after Christmas." She smiled wide. Once Kurt had mentioned the holiday to her, a light bulb went off. She had watched Blaine with him all morning. She knew he had watched him overnight at Molly's house before. Both men had background checks done already with clean results. All that was left was for her to okay the apartment and that was easily done if they wanted to have him spend the night. The foster family agreed that Gabe seemed to love spending time with Blaine and Kurt and thought it was a great idea for him to spend the holiday with them.

"What?!" Blaine exclaimed, "Really?" He was in total disbelief.

"We what? You what?" Kurt couldn't believe his ears.

"Only if you want too. You certainly don't have to we can schedule a visit here if you want." Paige didn't want them to feel obligated to take Gabriel.

"Uh..Um…Can we just…Can we talk a minute?" Blaine pointed to Kurt.

"Yea sure. Take your time." She picked up Gabe and walked across the room to the diaper changing station. She figured she'd make sure he was clean and dry before sending him back to his foster parents.

"Kurt. Can we?" Blaine asked almost as if he was asking for a puppy.

"Do you want too?" Kurt asked still stunned by the question.

"Yea, I mean dad and Carole will be there. Would they mind?"

"I can't imagine they would." Kurt bit his lip, "Can we really take care of him overnight? What if something happens? Or he gets sick?"

"We can handle it. Together. Plus dad and Carole will be there. And they know what they are doing." Blaine was getting excited.

"You sure?" Kurt asked. It surprised him how much he really wanted to spend the holiday with Gabriel and his family. Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "Okay." Kurt kissed Blaine chastely, "Let's tell Paige." The two men got up and walked across the room hand in hand.

"Sure. We'll take him for the holiday." Blaine's smiled stretched ear to ear.

"Okay great." She pulled out her phone and flipped through her calendar, "So if I can just pop over Wednesday to do the walk through that will get everything set for Christmas Eve. I can drop him off and I'll pick him up on the twenty-sixth."

"What about anything he needs?" Kurt asked ever the responsible one.

"I'll make notes of anything and bring it by either when I drop him or before if one of you is available." She smiled, "I'm not worried about it. I'm sure you all will have a great time." She frowned as her phone beeped letting her know she had to end the visit, "Okay. I will call and confirm later today with you guys. Gabriel. Can you say 'bye'?" She smiled at the little boy.

"Bye!" Gabe waved at the couple.

Blaine picked him up and wrapped his arms around Gabe, "Bye sweetie. I'll see you soon." Blaine kissed Gabe's temple before handing him to Kurt.

"See you in a few days." Kurt hugged Gabe tightly. He passed the little boy back to Paige who escorted Blaine and Kurt out of the room before walking in the opposite direction to take Gabe back to his temporary home.

As soon as Kurt and Blaine were outside, Blaine couldn't control his excitement anymore.

"It's like he's our Christmas gift!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with this?" Kurt asked.

"Positive." Blaine pulled out his phone, "We've got to tell dad and Carole!" He scrolled quickly through his phone for their names, "They are going to be so excited!" The rest of the day was spent going from store to store shopping for toys and clothes for Gabe. Kurt and Blaine were determined to make this the best Christmas ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday evening was the winter showcase at NYADA. They had practiced over and over again but the nervousness never really left. The round room was always daunting. It was as if every time you walked into this spectacular room you felt like you were expected to screw up or be the best of the best. Kurt and Blaine were seated next to each other while they watched their classmates sing one by one. Kurt's hand squeezed Blaine's softly. He knew his turn was coming up soon.

Blaine leaned over and whispered, "It's okay. You'll do great."

"Kurt Hummel." Madam Tibideaux called.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the check before walking to the center of the room.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I'll will be preforming 'This Is The Moment' from Jekyll & Hyde."

He took a deep breath as the orchestra started to play:

 _This is the moment_  
 _This is the day,_  
 _When I send all my doubts and demons_  
 _On their way_

 _Every endeavor,_  
 _I have made - ever_  
 _Is coming into play,_  
 _Is here and now - today_

 _This is the moment,_  
 _This is the time,_  
 _When the momentum and the moment_  
 _Are in rhyme_

 _Give me this moment_  
 _This precious chance_  
 _I'll gather up my past_  
 _And make some sense at last_

Kurt watched Blaine while he sang. Blaine's smile brightened the whole room:

 _This is the moment,_  
 _When all I've done_  
 _All the dreaming,_  
 _Scheming and screaming,_  
 _Become one_

 _This is the day_  
 _See it sparkle and shine,_  
 _When all I've lived for_  
 _Becomes mine_

Kurt kept his gaze on Blaine while he sung:

 _For all these years,_  
 _I've faced the world alone,_  
 _And now the time has come_  
 _To prove to them_  
 _I've made it on my own_

 _This is the moment_  
 _My final test_  
 _Destiny beckoned,_  
 _I never reckoned,_  
 _Second Best_

 _I won't look down,_  
 _I must not fall_  
 _This is the moment,_  
 _The sweetest moment of them all_

Kurt took a deep breath for the next verse:

 _This is the moment_  
 _Damn all the odds_  
 _This day, or never,_  
 _I'll sit forever_  
 _With the gods_

 _When I look back,_  
 _I will always recall,_  
 _Moment for moment,_  
 _This was the moment,_  
 _The greatest moment_  
 _Of them all_

The room burst into applause as Kurt belted out the last note holding it for what felt like forever. It only took moments for Kurt to feel Blaine's arms slip around him. He had been unable to sit still while everyone cheered for his fiancé. Once the room got quiet again, Kurt and Blaine made their way back to their table. They sat quietly while waiting for Blaine's name to be called. Four more stunning performances were between Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson." Carmen called.

A round of applause filled the room before he could even start singing. Everyone at school had heard what he did and what happened to Molly. It was as if the rumor mill worked in two extremes. Good or bad. No grey area. When it was good it was really good but when it was bad they could be crueler than the McKinley jocks.

"Thank you." Blaine said softly. The room quieted down after a few looks from Madam Tibideaux, "This is a song I wrote. It's called 'Not Alone'."

Blaine took a breath and sat down at the piano bench. He slowly started to play:

 _I've been alone_  
 _Surrounded by darkness_  
 _I've seen how heartless_  
 _The world can be_

 _I've seen you crying_  
 _You felt like it's hopeless_  
 _I'll always do my best_  
 _To make you see_

 _Baby, you're not alone_  
 _'Cause you're here with me_  
 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
 _'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
 _And you know it's true_  
 _It don't matter what'll come to be_  
 _Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Kurt blushed slightly while Blaine sang to him. He not so secretly loved the fact that it seemed like Blaine was determined to serenade Kurt any chance he got:

 _Now I know it ain't easy_  
 _But it ain't hard trying_  
 _Everytime I see you smiling_  
 _And I feel you so close to me..._  
 _And you tell me_

 _Baby, you're not alone_  
 _'Cause you're here with me_  
 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
 _'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
 _And you know it's true_  
 _It don't matter what'll come to be_  
 _Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Blaine watched Kurt as he played. The grin on his face was completely worth his choice of song:

 _I still have trouble_  
 _I trip and stumble_  
 _Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

 _I look for reasons_  
 _But I don't need 'em_  
 _All I need is to look in your eyes_  
 _And I realize..._

 _Baby, I'm not alone_  
 _'Cause you're here with me_  
 _And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

Blaine paused and sent a wink to Kurt:

 _'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
 _And you know it's true_  
 _It don't matter what'll come to be_  
 _Our love is all we need to make it through..._

 _Oh, 'cause you're here with me_  
 _And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
 _Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_  
 _Can keep me from lovin' you_  
 _And you know it's true_  
 _It don't matter what'll come to be_  
 _You know our love is all we need_

Blaine's voice smoothly finished out the song:

 _Our love is all we need_  
 _To make it through..._

Blaine got up from the piano bench and made his way back to the table he and Kurt shared. The room was still applauding for Blaine even after he kissed Kurt and took his seat beside him. Kurt held Blaine's hand tightly as he beamed with pride. The room took quite a while to simmer down for the next performer.

Blaine leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear, "I love you." He smiled as he saw Kurt wipe a tear away.

"Love you more." Kurt teased quietly before they turned their attention to the freshman who was singing. It was only fair that in this pitch perfect room ever y singer had everyone else's undivided attention or at least what they thought was undivided attention. Blaine, however was sidetracked. His thoughts focused on Chistmas with Gabriel. Tomorrow Paige was coming to check out the apartment and to finalize times for her to drop him off and pick him up. Blaine and Kurt had done everything they could think of to make sure the loft was in top shape. Blaine was so paranoid that one thing wrong was going to cancel the whole thing. He really wanted Gabe to be there. Kurt was so excited to spend Christmas with Gabriel as well. As much as Kurt said he didn't mind either way Blaine knew he really wanted this Christmas visit. To spend it with a child who just lost his mom, to know how that feels. Kurt just might need this as much as Gabe does. Blaine couldn't wait until Christmas Eve on Friday. He was more ready for this Christmas than he had ever been in his life. Christmas at the Anderson Estate was always a big production. His father and mother had countless people over. They ignored Blaine and Cooper. Once high school came around, Cooper always found some girl to make out with or hook up with leaving Blaine to fend for himself. Every Christmas dinner was course after course after course and never anything that was good. This Christmas Eve Blaine was looking forward to a spiral ham, yams, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes, and real home cooked food. Not prepared by a famous chef and his kitchen staff. Real food. Cooked with love by Kurt, Carole and a little help from Blaine. This would be a great Christmas. Like the one he shared with Burt and Kurt when he surprised Kurt by showing up unannounced. As much as they weren't together Blaine felt closer to him then than he had in a long time. Thoughts of food led to a slight pain of hunger in his abdomen. That burrito for dinner wasn't enough. He was dying for something more to eat. Thankfully this last performer wrapped up the Winter Showcase. Everyone in the round room stood to applaud the current and select few past students who sang throughout the night.

"You were fantastic." Kurt said when he could finally speak again.

"As were you my dear." Blaine said sweetly as they exited the room with the rest of the student body.

Kurt blushed, "You ready to head home or you want to grab something to eat? I'm thinking maybe some cheesecake?" Kurt asked as he slipped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Grab something and eat at home?" Blaine compromised, "I can think of something I'd like to eat but we should be home for that." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think that could be arranged." Kurt let Blaine lead him out of the school and into the freezing cold night, "Take me to my cheesecake first." Kurt smiled. Kurt let his mind wander to thoughts about Paige, Gabriel, his father and step-mom. Christmas was just days away and Kurt couldn't wait.

* * *

Songs:

This Is The Moment from Jekyll & Hyde: /31i-5F_1tw

(Couldn't help it. LOVE the song) Not Alone by Darren Criss: /5OJCCl5vOqg


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay. You have everything you need. Don't forget that you can call me for any reason if you need to but I think you guys will get along just fine." Paige put the diaper bag on the table, "I hope you have a great time together." She handed Gabriel to Blaine, "Merry Christmas boys! I'll see you Sunday at five!" She smiled as Kurt softly closed the loft door behind her.

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine who was holding the little boy close, kissing his forehead sweetly, "We really have him here." Kurt walked over to Blaine, "I wasn't sure if she was really going to leave him."

Blaine shifted Gabriel to one arm and put the other around Kurt's shoulders pulling him in for a group hug. He couldn't help the thought that filtered through his mind about them being a family, "I'm so happy right now." Blaine breathed.

"Me too." Kurt agreed holding onto Blaine and Gabe.

Once they got Gabriel's things settled, Blaine sat on the floor playing with Gabe while Kurt put the finishing touches on their lunch. He checked to make sure the soup was still simmering and added a few more spices to it. Kurt double checked the ingredient list that hung on the fridge for Christmas dinner, made sure the pies he made earlier were still looking good, and that nothing for tomorrow was missed. He then joined Blaine and Gabe in the living room. Kurt watched in amazement how Blaine interacted with the toddler. Blaine loved this little boy so much. You could see it in his eyes. You could tell by the way he held Gabriel close when he wanted a hug. How he kissed his check and told him he loved him when Gabe wanted to cry. You could see the love pour out of him as he gave his time to this little boy. Kurt sat quietly tinking about the possible future. Blaine and Kurt watching children who look like them grow up, find love, get married, have kids, and watch the cycle repeat itself. Kurt looked under the tree. The gifts were piled high underneath. Granted a lot were to Kurt or Blaine from one another but Gabe's gifts were there too along with Burt and Carole's. Kurt smiled as he stared at the tree. Blaine had managed to convince Kurt that Santa needed to come. Even if Gabriel wouldn't understand it. So hidden in a corner of Rachel's old room, now used as a spare bedroom or their music room on account of them moving the piano into the room after Rachel left, was a box full of presents and a stocking for everyone. Kurt turned his attention back to the toddler in the room. He was currently very interested in the shape sorter Blaine had pulled out for him to play with. Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love. Gabe rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He pouted as he tried to put a square plastic shape into the star shaped hole. Blaine scooped him up in his arms and softly sung:

 _Come stop your crying_  
 _It will be alright_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_  
 _From all around you_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

Blaine snuggled Gabriel to his chest:

 _For one so small_  
 _You seem so strong_  
 _My arms will hold you,_  
 _Keep you safe and warm_  
 _This bond between us_  
 _Can't be broken_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

Slowly as not to jostle him too much Blaine made his way to their bedroom where the playpen was set up for Gabriel to sleep in:

 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
 _I know we're different but deep inside us_  
 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

Kurt quietly joined in as he watched the love of his life lay a sleeping toddler down carefully:

 _Don't listen to them_  
 _'Cause what do they know_  
 _We need each other_  
 _To have, to hold_  
 _They'll see in time_  
 _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_  
 _You must be strong_  
 _I may not be with you_  
 _But you've got to hold on_  
 _They'll see in time_  
 _I know_  
 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Believe me you'll be in my heart_  
 _I'll be there from this day on,_  
 _Now and forever more_

Blaine placed the soft fluffy green frog blanket on top of Gabe. Carefully tucking him in:

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart, always_  
 _Always_  
 _I'll be with you_  
 _I'll be there for you always_  
 _Always and always_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _Always_

With one last look Kurt and Blaine tiptoed out of their room and shut the curtain. Sure it didn't keep the noise out but it did shield him from the sunlight streaming through the loft. The two adults made their way to the kitchen. Gabe would nap while Kurt and Blaine ate lunch. By the time they were done Gabriel should be up and ready to eat. Blaine took two water bottles out of the fridge and set them on the table.

"What time is dad's flight supposed to get in?" Kurt asked Blaine. He couldn't remember off the top of his head and his phone, which had the details of the flight, was on the coffee table.

"I think he said they should be here by sixish." Blaine replied taking a sip of his water bottle he had retrieved earlier, "You want to take Gabriel to the park after lunch? It's not too cold and it's only snowing a little."

Kurt smiled, "That sounds like fun." He moved around the kitchen grabbing mismatched bowls and spoons.

"Kurt." Blaine said using that tone that meant he wanted Kurt's attention for something serious.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine's hand stretched out towards him. He gingerly curled his fingers around Blaine's wrist and allowed himself to be tugged into Blaine's lap. Blaine's free hand slowly traveled up and down Kurt's spine sending tiny shocks through Kurt's body. His eyes looked everywhere but into Kurt's.

"What is it honey?" Kurt asked.

"I'm just so happy to be with you. To have Gabe here. To have your dad and Carole coming to visit. I love you so much. I just wanted you to know. I know I don't say it enough or probably even show it enough but…." His heartfelt speech was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. Kurt moved his hands to either side of Blaine's face softly caressing his skin. Blaine pulled Kurt closer. Soft moans and quick breaths were shared. Blaine's hands roamed over Kurt's lower back as the kiss deepened. Kurt's mouth moved to Blaine's jaw, his neck, his adam's apple. Kissing, licking, sucking softly.

Blaine whined when Kurt moved his mouth away for a moment, "I love you." He said honestly. He hated when Blaine thought he wasn't enough. Blaine's insecurities would take hold and he couldn't help but think the worst, "You tell me all the time. I never, ever, doubt that you love me. You show me you love me in so many ways. Only you would still get up and make breakfast in bed every Sunday just because you can. You are the only one who I can watch a scary movie with because I know I can hide in your arms. You are the only one who I can argue with and know you will still be here and never leave me. You are the one I can count on to slip notes into my notebook so when I'm at school and you're not in the same class, you're still there because you still left a piece of you with me. You are the only one that makes me feel the way I do every day." Kurt caressed the side of Blaine's face, "Don't ever, for a moment, think that you aren't doing enough to show me how much you care or to tell me how much you love me because you do. I see it in your eyes when you look at me, I feel it in your hands when you touch me and I feel it in my heart when I think about you. Blaine Anderson. I love you. I will always love you." Kurt embraced Blaine tightly not wanting to let him go. Ever since they had once broken up, Blaine was so scared all the time that something would happen and they would get split up again and it would be something he would have done. It was so long ago but Blaine still never fully got over almost losing Kurt. He wasn't sure if he could handle that again. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's waist, holding him impossibly close. He just wanted to sit there with Kurt in his arms and a little boy asleep in the playpen. This was home. This is where Blaine had always wanted to be.

* * *

A short while later Gabe had woken up from his nap, Blaine fed him lunch while Kurt packed the diaper bag. After dressing Gabriel in a pair of blue jeans, a black and white striped turtleneck, his bright orange winter coat, and orange and blue stripped mittens they were finally able to get out the door. Blaine carried Gabe on his hip and slipped Kurt's left hand in his, as they walked down the street to the park. He had noticed a small playground only a few blocks from their apartment once when he was walking Molly and Gabe to the subway after Monday night dinner. Blaine let the toddler get down and play when they reached their destination. Blaine happily chased the toddler around, lightly tossing snow at him, helping him up and down the slide while Kurt sat on one of the benches and watched. He couldn't help but notice the group of parents that seemed to be together watching Blaine and Gabe intently. Kurt felt uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. 'Please let them be nice or just keep their mouths shut.'He thought.

Blaine came running up behind Gabe, "He needs a tissue." He stated holding the little boy's hand.

Kurt smiled and dug out the travel pack of Puffs that he tossed in the diaper bag, "Here you go, Sweetie." He said wiping Gabriel's nose.

"Nose!" Gabe exclaimed proudly pointing to it.

"Smart boy!" Kurt smiled. Blaine kissed Kurt quickly on the check then took Gabe's hand and led him back to the playground area. Kurt pulled his phone out and snapped a few photos of them playing together.

He turned his head when he heard whispering behind him.

"Do you see that?"

"What's wrong with them? Bringing a child up like that?"

"Ugh. Disgusting."

"There are small children here."

"Exactly. I don't want to have my kids ask me questions about that."

Before Kurt could say a word to the group of parents who obviously had a problem with him he heard an authoritative voice above all of them, "Excuse me." The man bellowed, "There a problem here?"

The group, who had no problems speaking their minds a few moments ago, was now speechless, "Good." He said, "I just thought I'd check." The man crossed his arms and stared at the group as if he was daring them to say something. Slowly they gathered up their children and walked away leaving Kurt, Blaine, Gabe, and one other family there. The man who chased them off sat down next to Kurt.

"Hi." He said warmly, "I'm Preston."

"Kurt." Kurt shook the man's hand.

"Your son is adorable. Looks just like your husband." He nodded towards Gabe, "He looks like he's having a blast. Is he your first one?" He said striking up conversation.

"Uh…He's not my…" Kurt stuttered. Someone actually seemed nice enough and wanted to talk to him about Blaine and Gabe. Granted he was wrong about it being his son but that was easily corrected if he could speak properly.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed with what they were saying and the ring that he was your husband." Preston apologized.

"Fiancé, yes. Son, no." Kurt explained quickly, "We are sort-of babysitting." He took a quick breath, "His mom passed away and she was a good friend of my fiancé's so we thought it would be nice to spend the holiday with him so he's not alone or with strangers."

"That's really sweet of you." Preston said.

"It was mostly his idea." Kurt said pointing to Blaine, "He loves kids. He has such a big heart." Kurt gushed. Kurt smiled, "Do you have kids?"

"Two. That's my son, Oliver." He pointed to the little boy in the multi-color winter coat, "And my wife, Genevieve is nursing our daughter, Scarlett." He pointed to the young woman sitting closer to the slide who was holding a small bundle of purple in her arms, "Ollie is almost three and Scarlett is fourteen months."

"Gabriel is two but I don't remember off hand if he's closer to two or three. And my fiancé's name is Blaine." Kurt smiled, "So you come here often?" Kurt sighed, "Sorry. That sounded like a really really bad pick up line." He laughed.

Preston chuckled, "We live close by so Gen and the kids are here a lot. More than I am." He smiled, "I travel a lot for work."

"What do you do?" Kurt asked politely.

"I work for the FBI. Nothing as exciting as running around chasing criminals. I just work in the IT department, and my wife is in college at Tish for her degree in acting. She just picked up this part-time acting gig for a TV show. It's just a few apperances but it's still exciting."

"What show?" Kurt said excitedly.

"It's called ' _Chloe's Closet_ '. I don't want to ruin anything if you watch it but haven't heard the rumors."

"No way!" Kurt exclaimed, "Blaine and I absolutely love that show! Who is she? Is she the rumored girlfriend?" Kurt asked enthusiastically. He watched that show religiously and when he wasn't home he DVR'd the episodes.

"Yup, Gen just picked up the role of ' _Amelia_ '. Chloe's new girlfriend." Preston chuckled.

"That is so cool! Oh my gosh! Wait till I tell Blaine!" Kurt smiled, "We watch that show all the time! I work for and it is one of the biggest topics we gossip about."

"Oh wow! Gen would love to hear more about working at Vogue. That woman is all about clothes." He waved at his wife, "What does your fiancé do?"

"Oh well we both go to NYADA, and we both work at the Spotlight Diner." Kurt said still giddy from hearing about his favorite show.

"Wow so you're in school, work at a diner and do Vogue?" Preston clarified, "That's a lot. I'm impressed."

"It's a lot but I love it." Kurt watched as Blaine helped Gabriel down the slide, "I'm lucky that I can do some of the work from home through my laptop so that gives us time between school and the diner."

"That's good." Preston stood up, "Excuse me one second. I'm going to go grab Scarlett so Gen can play with Ollie." Kurt waived Blaine over as Preston went to his wife.

"Make a friend?" Blaine teased.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine! His wife is Chloe's new girlfriend on _Chloe's Closet_!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What!" Blaine looked around, "That is so neat!"

"I know!" Kurt exclaimed.

Preston walked back over to the bench where Kurt was seated with his daughter in his arms, "Hi, I'm Preston." He extended his hand to Blaine.

"Hi. I'm Blaine. Kurt's…"

"Fiancé. He talks about you a lot." Preston smiled shaking Blaine's hand. Kurt felt the tips of his ears turn red.

"So I've heard." Blaine smiled remembering his first conversation with Elliot when he finally moved to New York City, "Nice to meet you." Blaine said. He turned his attention to back to Gabe; he looked over his shoulder at Kurt with a flirty glint in his eye.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked.

"We have been together for a little over…" Kurt quickly did math in his head, "Three and a half years. It will be four years in March. We've been engaged for a year and two months. To the day actually." He said as he thought about it. He didn't count their break up since deep down Kurt never felt like they fully broke up, they just took a break for a little while, "We've known each other since I was sixteen, and he was seventeen."

"Oh wow. Another high school couple." Preston smiled, "Our five year anniversary is coming up in February. We got married at seventeen for her, eighteen for me. We dated for four years before that, but we've know each other since middle school."

"Aw. That's so sweet." Kurt smiled.

Preston held his daughter tightly, "Hey, we are going to head out of here. She's getting chilly and Ollie's probably soaked to the bone. Maybe the kids can get together sometime? Gen is always looking for playmates for Ollie. Can I give you our numbers?" He asked.

"Sure. I mean I don't know when we will have Gabe but if we have him for a long weekend or something I'm sure he'd love to have someone to play with." Kurt and Preston exchanged numbers and goodbyes. Blaine came bounding up as their new acquaintances left.

"Gabe's getting cold. Want to head back home?" Blaine leaned over Kurt flirtatiously, "Grab coffee on the way?"

Kurt leaned towards Blaine meeting his lips, "Only if you know my coffee order." His blue eyes twinkled.

Blaine pulled Kurt up to a standing position. His fingers lacing through Kurt's, "Always." He breathed as he kissed Kurt once again. Their intimate moment was cut short when a tiny hand wrapped around Kurt's leg tugging at his pants.

"Up!" Demanded the young boy.

Kurt grinned as he picked Gabe up and kissed him on the check. He grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tight. They walked hand in hand a few blocks north to the small coffee shop around the block from the loft.

"I'll take a medium drip and a nonfat mocha for the love of my life." Blaine said proudly, "Also a hot chocolate for the mini-love of my life." Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt sit on one of the loveseats that were placed around the shop.

"Name?" The barista asked.

"Blaine." He said absentmindedly. He quickly paid for their coffees. As soon as they were done he walked over to Kurt.

"He's almost asleep." Kurt said softly.

Blaine put the drinks down and pulled out his phone, "This is too cute." He snapped a picture of Kurt snuggling Gabe in his arms. The two made small talk as they drank their coffee opting to take Gabe's hot chocolate home for him to drink later. Once they were finished Blaine took both cups and tossed them in the nearest trash can. Kurt shifted Gabe and stood up to follow Blaine out of the shop. They walked down the street as a light snow began to fall again. Kurt smiled as he heard bells ring in the distance. Blaine softly started to sing:

 _Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_  
 _In the lane, snow is glistening_  
 _A beautiful sight,_  
 _We're happy tonight._  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland_

Blaine smiled at Kurt who took over the next verse:

 _Gone away is the bluebird,_  
 _Here to stay is a new bird_  
 _He sings a love song,_  
 _While we stroll along_  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland._

Kurt chastely kissed Blaine before he could join Kurt in singing the rest of the song:

 _In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
 _Will pretend that he is Parson Brown_  
 _He'll say: Are you married?_  
 _We'll say: No man,_  
 _But you can do the job_  
 _When you're in town._

Blaine caressed Kurt's hand, grazing over his engagement ring:

 _Later on, we'll conspire,_  
 _As we dream by the fire_  
 _To face unafraid,_  
 _The plans that we've made,_  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland_

 _In the meadow we can build a snowman,_  
 _Will pretend that he is Parson Brown_  
 _He'll say: Are you married?_  
 _We'll say: No man,_  
 _But you can do the job_  
 _When you're in town._

 _Later on, we'll conspire,_  
 _As we dream by the fire_  
 _To face unafraid,_  
 _The plans that we've made,_  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland_  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland_  
 _Walking in a winter wonderland_

Kurt went high as Blaine sung low, to end their duet.

Carefully as not to wake Gabe, Kurt shifted him so he could pull Blaine into his embrace. Before they knew it they were back at the loft and Gabe was up. Cranky because he was wet, cold and being tugged out of the clothes he was in. Kurt changed Gabriel's diaper, dried him off and pulled fresh clothes out. A pair of steel grey dress pants, white button up shirt, red vest, and of course a matching steel grey bowtie. Once socks were on they emerged from the bedroom.

"I told you he'd look adorable." Blaine smirked. He had picked out the outfit when he saw the bowtie on display while shopping one day.

"I never said he wouldn't. I just said that you have an addiction." He pointed to the bowtie as he set Gabe on the floor with a few toys.

"You want to talk about fashion addictions?" Blaine joked.

"Darling. There is an entire dresser drawer dedicated to your bowties." Kurt teased.

"And we have two for your scarves." Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"Yes. But I work for Vogue. I have to be fashion forward." Kurt leaned against the smaller boy's frame.

"And I have a hot fiancé who works there so I need to look good too." Blaine tried to reason.

"He can't possibly as hot as my fiancé." Kurt teased.

"Hmmm. I don't know. My fiancé, he's a pretty stunning guy." Blaine smiled at Kurt. They played this game often. One trying to get the other to crack, seeing how long they can toss 'fiancé' around before one slips up and says husband.

"And I recall telling my fiancé that he is so delicious that just the thought of him can turn me on." Kurt whispered sensually.

Blaine smirked, "Better watch it." He said as Kurt scooted closer, "My fiancé is a jealous man. He won't take too kindly to all this touching." He chuckled softly.

"Maybe there should be more touching. I happen to love touching my fiancé." Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, "I love you." He said.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt so he could look in his eyes, "I love you, Kurt." He said sealing his sentence with a kiss.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with cuddles, playtime, soft words between Blaine and Kurt, laughter, and fun. Kurt had started dinner and was moving around the kitchen humming along to Christmas carols in his head when he felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around his waist. Kurt tingled as Blaine's lips crashed onto his neck.

"Gabe is napping." Blaine said softly.

"Mmmm." Kurt tilted his neck to give Blaine better access

"So I was thinking we had some time on our hands." His voice was dark and husky.

"I'm supposed to be cooking dinner." Kurt said coyly.

Blaine nuzzled the crook of Kurt's neck, "Dinner looks like it can watch itself for a few minutes." Blaine tried again.

Kurt just laughed and started to sing:

 _I really can't stay_

Blaine caught on quickly:

 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_

Kurt and Blaine picked up the song like it was only yesterday they were singing it around Dalton:

 _I've got to go away_  
 _(but baby, it's cold outside)_

 _This evening has been_  
 _(Been hoping that you'd drop in)_  
 _So very nice_  
 _(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

 _My mother will start to worry_  
 _(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)_  
 _My father will be pacing the floor_  
 _(Listen to the fireplace roar)_

 _So really, I'd better scurry_  
 _(Beautiful, please don't hurry)_  
 _But maybe just a half a drink more_  
 _(Put some records on while I pour)_

Blaine and Kurt danced around the kitchen:

 _The neighbors might think_  
 _(Baby, it's bad out there)_  
 _Say, what's in this drink?_  
 _(no cabs to be had out there)_

 _I wish I knew how_  
 _(Your eyes are like starlight)_  
 _To break this spell_  
 _(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

 _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_  
 _(Mind if I move in closer?)_

Blaine tugged Kurt's hand and pull into his arms:

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_  
 _(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

 _I really can't stay_  
 _(Baby, don't hold out)_  
 _Oh but it's cold outside(both)_

Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's grasp after meeting him for a quick kiss:

 _I simply must go_  
 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_  
 _The answer is no_  
 _(But baby, it's cold outside)_

 _This welcome has been_  
 _(How lucky that you dropped in)_  
 _So nice and warm_  
 _(Look out the window at that storm)_

 _My sister will be suspicious_  
 _(Gosh, your lips look delicious)_  
 _My brother will be there at the door_  
 _(Waves upon a tropical shore)_

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_  
 _(Ooh, your lips are delicious)_  
 _But maybe just a cigarette more_  
 _(Never such a blizzard before)_

The couple danced their way from the kitchen to the living room:

 _I've got to get home_  
 _(But baby, you'll freeze out there)_  
 _Say, lend me your coat_  
 _(It's up to your knees out there)_

 _You've really been grand_  
 _(I thrill when you touch my hand)_  
 _But don't you see_  
 _(How can you do this thing to me?)_

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_  
 _(Think of my life long sorrow)_  
 _At least there will be plenty implied_  
 _(If you caught pneumonia and died)_

 _I really can't stay_  
 _(Get over that hold out)_

Blaine playfully pushed Kurt onto the couch and crawled on top of him:

 _Oh, but it's cold outside_  
 _(Oh, but it's cold outside)_

They both ended the song soft and breathy. Kurt loved having Blaine's weight on top of him. It was as if he was a security blanket Kurt could cling too. Their lips met in a flash. Kurt's legs wrapping around Blaine pulling him close, one of Blaine's hands slide down Kurt's body, while the other caressed the side of Kurt's face. Kurt felt himself twitch as Blaine's touch sent electric shocks throughout Kurt's body.

"Oh God." Kurt said, "As much as I want to do this the slow way, we'd probably be better off a little quicker so we don't wake him up." Kurt nodded to their bedroom where Gabe was napping. Blaine grunted in response and started fumbling with Kurt's pants. After popping the button he started to pull the zipper down slowly.

"Whoa!" They heard from the loft door. Both heads snapped to the side to see Burt and Carole with their mouths open. Carole had her hand up to her eyes and Burt's eyes were practically outside his head, "Sorry. We should have knocked." Burt said with a knowing smirk on his face, "Let's go put these bags away while they uh…wrap up."

As soon as they left the room and shut the curtain to Rachel's old room Blaine burst into a fit of giggles. Kurt threw his head back onto the couch cushion, "I think I'm going to die of embarrassment." Kurt felt Blaine put his head on his chest, "It's not funny." Kurt tried not to laugh but it was contagious.

"Cockblocked by your dad." Blaine laughed, "That is funny." He retorted.

Kurt sighed. He lightly shoved Blaine, "Okay, off." He laughed.

Blaine leaned down close to Kurt's ear and whispered, "We will have to finish this later."

Kurt kissed Blaine in response before Blaine shimmied his way off Kurt. After adjusting their clothes, fixing hair and thinking about anything except what they were doing they were ready to greet their guests.

"You boys all set?" Burt called out not able to hide the humor in his voice.

"Yup." Blaine said with a smirk aimed towards Kurt. Blaine took a seat at the kitchen table. Burt and Carole sat down with Blaine while Kurt checked on dinner.

"So looks like things are good here." Burt said winking at Kurt.

"Couldn't be better." Blaine said popping a chunk of cucumber into his mouth. Kurt shooed his hand away while he chopped up the rest of the vegetables.

"I'm glad to hear that." Carole said sweetly.

Kurt sat down after he put the salad in the fridge, "I thought you were going to call me when you landed." Kurt said to his father.

"We thought it would be a nice surprise." Burt chuckled and shook his head a bit, "I didn't realize it would be that big of a surprise though."

Kurt's face flushed with embarrassment, "It's good that you two are like that still. Stay that way as long as you can because soon you'll become your father and I. Sitting at home eating a tub of ice cream between watching two TV shows at once." Carole smiled.

"So I saw the stack of gifts in the bedroom." Burt smiled. Kurt and Blaine had filled them in on their holiday guest. Burt and Carole loved the idea of having a little one around to spend the holiday with, "Are there toys for other kids left at the toy store or did you buy them all?"

"It's not all toys. We bought him clothes too." Kurt stated.

"Of course there are." Burt took a sip of his soda that Kurt had handed him, "I'm not sure who is worse. You or Blaine."

"Kurt." Blaine answered quickly.

"I'm not the one that bought him four bowties and several outfits to match each one, and insisted he wear one for dinner tonight." Kurt tattled.

"No honey. You're the one that came home with five bags of clothes because Isabelle let you use the company credit card to buy them. I believe you said her words were 'just in case you want to get a nice photo of the three of you, he will have a great wardrobe.' So it's defiantly you. Not me." Blaine said smugly.

"Yea, yea. I'll just let you win this one, B." Kurt said knowing he couldn't win the argument anyway. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Bane! Kur!" A little voice yelled, "Up!"

"I'll get him." Kurt offered getting up from the table. Kurt walked into their bedroom and picked Gabe up out of the playpen. He changed his diaper, put his bowtie back on, smoothed out his hair and carried him back into the kitchen, "Do you remember everyone Gabe?" He asked holding the toddler tightly.

"Oh he's so handsome!" Carole exclaimed. Kurt and Blaine had texted both of them pictures but with his little bowtie on, his sweet little outfit, and his fine brown hair he looked even more adorable than any picture she saw, "Hi honey." She said softly.

Gabe looked from Kurt to Blaine and buried his head in Kurt's chest, "Hey. Can you say 'hi'? Blaine rubbed Gabe's back soothingly.

"No." Was the short response.

"Can you wave?" Blaine asked smiling slightly.

"No." Gabe gripped Kurt's shirt tighter.

"Okay." Blaine sighed.

Burt got up and smiled, "Hey buddy. Want to play?" He opened his arms. Gabe lifted his head to see who was talking to him. He carefully studied Burt for a moment before reaching for him. Burt laughed as the little boy climbed into his arms.

"Pay Dab-dilla." He said with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go find some toys." Burt walked into the living room and sat down on the floor leaving the other three adults stunned.

"How did you do that?" Blaine asked.

Burt chuckled, "When Kurt was little he hated when someone was over and he had to greet them. He just wanted to do his own thing and not be bothered. So asking him if he wanted to play was always better than asking him to say 'hi' to someone he didn't know. Once he was concentrated on playing he'd jabber on to whoever happened to take the time to sit with him." Burt passed a toy car back and forth with Gabe.

Blaine joined Burt and Gabe on the floor while Kurt and Carole finished preparing dinner. The night passed uneventfully. Gabe was passed around and doted on by everyone. Burt snuck him a bite of pie before dinner was done and Carole let him get away with not eating his vegetables. Blaine was just as bad. He let Gabe sit in his lap for the meal instead of making him sit in the booster chair at the table. Then again, Kurt wasn't too innocent either. He was the one that let Gabe play with a few toys at the table. After dinner and dessert they all sat around the living room watching Christmas classics such as: "Frosty the Snowman", "Little Drummer Boy", "Rudolf", and "The Year Without A Santa Clause". Then just before they put Gabriel to bed they let him watch "The Polar Express". Blaine and Kurt happily sang along to all the songs while Burt and Carole watched their two boys in a different light. They saw how they would be when they became fathers. They saw the way Kurt's arm was wrapped around Blaine. How Blaine was leaning into Kurt with Gabe wrapped between the two of them. They watched as Blaine's fingers curled around Kurt's. How Kurt ran his fingers through Gabe's hair absentmindedly. They watched as Kurt dropped small kisses onto the top of Blaine's head during the movie when they assumed no one was watching them. The smile on Blaine's face and the way his eyes lit up every time Gabriel snuggled in deeper. Burt and Carole knew this was a small window into the future and they were determined to soak up every bit of it.

* * *

Songs used: You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins: /git6DCXSqjE  
Winter Wonderland by Michel Buble: /17731HiOiXg  
Baby It's Cold Outside Glee: /BgdLdl60EMA


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: SORRY! I know. I'm bad. MONTHS without updates. Sorry. Life and kids and work. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Blaine lovingly caressed Kurt's arm which was currently curled around Blaine's middle. The sun was just starting to peak through the curtains. Blaine snuggled back against Kurt's chest, they shifted in their sleep so he was the little spoon. They had fallen asleep late last night. Waiting until Gabe was sleeping to put out the gifts from Santa. Blaine smiled as Kurt's ring glinted in the strips of sunlight. He was so excited for Christmas to start. He was happy that Kurt was still in the dark about his Christmas gift. Sure he saw a few presents under the tree with his name but nothing compared to the surprise gift he had coming. Once again, if it weren't for Burt's help, Blaine would have never been able to pull it off. He sighed contentedly. He was being held by the one person he loved most in the world, and having Gabe here to share this with made it sweeter that Blaine could have imagined. At first he thought it was going to cause a problem but Burt and Carole had assured Blaine that it would work out alright. Blaine thought back to last Christmas when he surprised Kurt by showing up unannounced. He thought about how far they came in just a year. Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his lips. He gently kissed the back of his hand. He felt Kurt smile against his shoulder and pull Blaine in tighter.

"Merry Christmas." Kurt mumbled his face still buried in Blaine's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." Blaine turned in Kurt's arms to face him, "I love you." He kissed Kurt softly.

Kurt breathed in deep, "I love you. It's our third Christmas together." He smiled.

"You counted last years?" Blaine said in a half-statement, half-question. He hated that voice in the back of his head that wouldn't get over last year.

"I count every day with you B." Kurt grinned. Kurt's thumb stroked Blaine's cheek softly. He pulled Blaine in for a kiss when it was interrupted by Gabe babbling to himself. Kurt kissed Blaine quickly then rolled out of bed to pick up the little boy.

Blaine grinned widely as he watched Kurt stumble over to the playpen in his red plaid pajama bottoms and solid red shirt. When Kurt and Blaine found out Gabe was going to be there for Christmas morning Blaine was easily able to talk him into matching Christmas pajamas. Kurt's only protest was that he'd rather be dressed for presents but Blaine's puppy dog eyes won and both men were in the same exact thing. Gabe was in a fleece sleeper with the same plaid design. Kurt sat Gabe in the bed between him and Blaine.

"Merry Christmas Gabriel." He kissed the toddler's cheek.

"Merry Christmas." Blaine echoed kissing the other one. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and started singing softly:

Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores  
Welcome Christmas, come this way

It didn't take long for Kurt to join in:

Fahoo Fores Dahoo Dores  
Welcome Christmas, Christmas day  
Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus  
Welcome, welcome dahoo damus  
Christmas day is in our grasp  
So long as we have hands to clasp

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his:

Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome Christmas bring your cheer  
Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome all Who's far and near  
Welcome Christmas fahoo ramus  
Welcome Christmas, dahoo damus  
Christmas day will always be  
Just so long as we have Glee

Kurt laughed softly remembering the year they sang this with the whole Glee club:

Fahoo fores dahoo dores  
Welcome Christmas bring your light  
Oooooooo

Gabe clapped his hands in excitement. He loved hearing Kurt and Blaine sing. He was even trying to sing along most of the time. The trio lay in bed snuggling until they heard Burt and Carole get up on the other side of the loft.

"Want to go see what Santa brought you?" Blaine asked Gabriel.

"Tanta go!" Gabe yelled. Gabe scurried out of bed quickly followed by Kurt and Blaine. Burt was sitting on the couch while Carole was making coffee for everyone (decaf for Burt), and getting Gabe a sippy cup of milk, "Tanta go! Open pwents!" Gabe exclaimed.

Kurt took a seat near the tree on one of the floor pillows, and set Gabriel down to the right of him. Blaine sat cross-legged on the other side of the tree. Once everyone had something to drink and greeted each other Kurt started handing out gifts.

First were the stockings. Burt and Carole were sweetly surprised that they each had one. Blaine had filled Kurt's with personal care items such as a new bottle of face moisturizer, another bottle of his favorite scent 'Rain' by Marc Jacobs, a new comb, a set of razor heads for his electric shaver, and a few small bottles of hand sanitizer. Kurt always kept one travel size in his bag so he had it with him at work and school. Kurt had filled Blaine's with three bottles of raspberry scented hair gel, another comb (because great minds think alike), and heads for his electric toothbrush that he mentioned needing to pick up one day last week. Gabriel was less than thrilled about the bubble bath, head-to-toe soap, bath crayons, and bath toys that were in his. Carole loved her stocking. They boys filled it with a few scented candles, hand lotions, and some of her favorite makeup. Burt knew his son had picked out most of his items. A few different types of tea, another tub of Working Hands hand cream, and a few tie clips. The chocolates that were sprinkled in Burt and Carole's stocking were the work of Blaine who convinced Kurt that a few pieces of chocolate wouldn't hurt Burt's heart.

They spent the morning passing gifts out and laughing. Carole's camera never left her hands as she snapped away watching her boys spend Christmas together. Burt told stories about Kurt's childhood and Christmas with and without his mom there. Kurt argued over the small details and had to explain why at four years old he wanted Santa to bring him sequined feather boas in every color. Blaine laughed and loved like he never had on Christmas before. Christmas growing up at his house was always a big affair. It was nowhere near the close comforting feeling he had right now. They were down to the last two gifts. One from Kurt to Blaine and the other from Blaine to Kurt.

Kurt held the small box in his hands, "So over a year ago you put this ring on my finger and I've never been happier." Kurt wiggled his ring finger, "It sits there every day. Reminding me that we always have each other. That we will always make it. We will screw up and we will hurt each other but in the end, I have you and you have me. Now I know this isn't as good as your wonderful, spectacular speech you gave me but I think it will do." He paused for a moment as he took Blaine's hand in his.

Kurt took a deep shaky breath, "Since the first time I met you on that staircase I felt something change. I knew I had found someone special. It didn't take long for me to gush about you to my friends, my dad, even Mr. Schue. After we sang 'Baby It's Cold Outside' Mr. Schue came to talk to me for a bit and when he asked who you were I told him that it was progress that I was in love with someone who was actually gay too." Blaine laughed softly, "That day you kissed me is forever burned into my memory and nothing can ever replace that. You changed your whole life for me. You moved schools just to be with me. Every first we've ever had, we've taken that step together. As a team. As equals." Kurt fidgeted nervously, "I never. Ever. Want to lose you because I don't think I'd ever make it though." Kurt punctuated every word, "Even when we tried being apart we just couldn't do it. Like you once said, it's no surprise we were together on Christmas, Valentine's Day and back together before the end of the school year. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You are the love of my life. You are the only one I want to spend my life with."

Kurt's eyes were a soft blue as he spoke honestly, "I know that you and I will be together forever. I want nothing more than to grow old with you. I want to be in a nursing home telling stories of my great love. Just like in 'The Notebook'. Only, as always, in my version. You are sitting right beside me. Holding my hand tight. Fearlessly and forever." Kurt's eye's shined with tears, "So Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt wiped a tear away that slowly escaped, "Will you do me the most wonderful honor in the world and become Blaine Devon Hummel? Will you marry me?" Kurt popped the ring box open to reveal a matching engagement band.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine tried to keep his tears in but couldn't. He pulled Kurt into his arms, "Of course. Yes. I will." He said quickly. Kurt captured Blaine's lips with his. Their tears mingling as they held onto each other for dear life, "I love you so much." Blaine said pulling back from Kurt so he could slide the ring on.

"I love you too." Kurt said smiling as he stared at his fiancée's hand.

Burt, Carole and Gabe clapped for the happy couple, "For the record son. I'd give that a nine out of ten." Burt teased.

"Nine?" Kurt smirked.

"The man got four competing show choirs in the same place. Not even neutral ground. That's got to add at least one extra point." Burt joked.

"Fair enough." Kurt smiled still giddy that he could get Blaine his own ring. It was something Kurt knew Blaine wanted but Blaine never said anything about it or asked. When people would question it they just explained that Blaine asked so Kurt got the ring. Lately in Kurt's eyes, Bliane had seemed a little sad when he said he didn't have a ring, so when Kurt was figuring out Christmas presents he had decided to get Blaine one of his own. He got it to match his because he knew that's what Blaine would have done too.

"Okay." Blaine reached over and grabbed the envelope he had for Kurt. It was a soft gold color with Kurt's name written in calligraphy on the front, "Your turn." He handed Kurt the envelope, "Open it." He said bouncing with excitement.

Kurt eyed Blaine and carefully tore open the envelope. He pulled the piece of paper out and carefully read it:

 **My dear sweet love,**

 **Happy Christmas Darling! I love you. More than anything. You are the most important person in the world to me. I can't wait to be called your husband one day soon. I can't wait to start our lives as husbands together. You are the best thing that ever happened to me Kurt. And I will love you. Until the end of time.**

 **This Christmas I thought I'd surprise you a little. This is a Christmas Scavenger Hunt. You have to find all the clues to lead you to the surprise at the end. I promise you'll love it. Dad and Carole have been my little elves so they are here to help you if you need them. They won't give you any answers to where clues are or what the ending is but if you get stumped they can help you figure it out. All the clues will be in an envelope just like this one. So let's eat brunch so you can start your hunt. Your first clue is behind something in the kitchen that I love but you hate. But you still put up with it for me.**

 **Don't forget I love you, have fun and I can't wait to see your reaction to the big surprise.**

 **Yours forever,**

 **Your soon to be husband.**

 **Xoxo**

Kurt smiled, "Okay. Hmmm….Something you love but I hate. Huh." He got up from the floor and walked around the kitchen looking at everything. It finally hit him when his eyes scanned the counter top, "The Soda Stream machine!" He exclaimed. He pulled it away from the wall a bit to find another yellow envelope. Tearing it open he read the note inside:

 **I know, I know. That one was easy. But the next one will be a little harder. Where we stood with our friends to say good-bye is where you will find Clue number two.**

"Can't I skip eating to find the rest of the clues?" Kurt whined.

"Eat. You'll need your fuel for the day." Burt said in a no argument's voice.

Kurt opened his mouth to argue back, "Eat." Blaine said siding with Burt.

Kurt sighed and sat down at the table. He had never eaten so fast in his life. He was so ecstatic about finding out the surprise he couldn't contain himself. As soon as he was done he jumped in the shower quickly, dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black lace up boots, a crisp white collared shirt, his grey double breasted pea coat, and a white and black stripped neck scarf to complete the look. Blaine was sitting on the bed as Kurt picked out Blaine's clothes. As much as Blaine didn't want to admit it, he loved when Kurt picked out his clothes. It was a simple thought in the back of his head throughout the day that Kurt thought this was the best choice for the day. Today's outfit was a pair of soft yellow trousers, a blue plaid dress shirt, a sweater that was a shade or two darker than the shirt, bright red bowtie, complete with red argyle socks with blue and grey accents and Blaine's brown wingtip dress shoes. Gabriel's outfit was far easier. A pair of jeans, light teal dress shirt, a rust colored dress vest, and a rust colored bowtie with gold butterflies, brown dress shoes finished off his outfit for the day. Kurt finished getting himself ready and made his way to the sliding door. He had figured out the clue meant the corner of the street they were when they made a pact to meet up again in six months.

He grabbed his wallet and slid it into his back pocket, "Are you coming?" He paused by the door when Blaine didn't follow him.

"Nope." He smiled, "I've got a few things to take care of." He said cryptically.

"So you all are staying? I'm doing this alone?" Kurt asked.

"We'll catch up with you later son." Said Burt who was playing with Gabe on the floor.

"Uh…okay." Kurt bit his bottom lip. A habit he only did when he was nervous.

Blaine noticed and walked over to him, "I promise. You'll be okay. If you need something call but I don't think you will." Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's, "I swear. You'll be fine. Trust me." His hazel eyes staring into Kurt's which had changed to a shade of grey with flecks of blue.

"Okay." Kurt nodded his head, "I love you. I'll see you later?"

"I love you and I'll see you in a little bit." They hugged tightly once more, "And thank you so much for my ring. I have the best fiancé in the world." He smiled.

"Well we'll see who has the best fiancé. I'm so interested in what the surprise could be." Kurt admitted.

"Patience is a virtue." Blaine said mysteriously, "Now go or you'll still be searching come New Year." Blaine ushered Kurt out the door. After watching to make sure he got in the elevator safely Blaine shut the door to the loft, "You think he's going to be okay when he figures this all out?" He asked Burt.

Burt knew the young man was nervous. He got up from the floor and clapped Blaine on the shoulder, "Do you love him?"

"Of course."

"Does he love you?" Burt smiled, recalling a similar conversation with the same young man.

"Yes."

"Then stop worrying." He repeated the age old advice, "It's going to be fine." Burt squeezed Blaine's shoulder before returning to the toddler that now had more toys than he knew what to do with. Blaine wrung his hands together nervously.

"If you're just going to stand there like a ball of nerves, come help do dishes." Carole said. Blaine's thoughts stayed on Kurt as he helped clean the kitchen up. He couldn't wait to see his face when he got to the end.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt pulled his leather gloves out of his pockets as he walked down the block. When he got to the corner he looked around for a clue or the envelope. Or a giant flashing sign maybe. He didn't even pay attention when a bus pulled up in front of him.

"Porcelain!" Kurt's head shot up. Santana was hanging out of the bus window with Brittney beside her, "Move it Hummel!" She said as the doors opened.

"What are you doing here?" He was totally surprised to see them both.

"This one is a sucker for the hobbit needing a favor." She pointed to Brittney, "Now get on the bus." Kurt stepped onto the bus and was attacked by a little package of blonde.

"My unicorn!" Brittney exclaimed.

"This is yours." Santana handed Kurt another envelope.

Kurt excitedly ripped it open. Out fell a DVD. Kurt looked confused as he picked it up and examined it. Santana took it from his hands and popped it into the DVD player. Blaine's face filled the screen.

 **'Surprise! This isn't the big surprise but I sprinkled small surprises along the way for you. This is your next clue.** ' Kurt watched as Blaine picked up his guitar:

 _You're there by my side_  
 _In every way_  
 _I know that you would not forsake me_  
 _I give you my life_  
 _would not think twice_  
 _Your love is all I need, believe me_

 _I may not say it quite as much as I should_  
 _When I say I love you darling that means for good_  
 _So open up your heart and let me in_  
 _And I will love you 'til forever_  
 _Until death do us part we'll be together_  
 _So take my hand and hold on tight_  
 _And we'll get there_  
 _This I swear_

 _I'm wondering how I ever got by_  
 _Without you in my life to guide me_  
 _Where ever I go the one thing that's true_  
 _Is everything I do I do for you_

 _I may not say it half as much as I should_  
 _When I say I love you darling that means for good_  
 _So open up your heart and let me in_  
 _And I will love you 'til forever_  
 _Until death do us part we'll be together_  
 _So take my hand and hold on tight_  
 _And we'll get there_  
 _This I swear_

 _So whenever you get weary_  
 _Just reach out for me_  
 _I'll never let you down my love_

 _And I will love you 'til forever_  
 _Until death do us part we'll be together_  
 _So take my hand and hold on tight_  
 _And we'll get there_

 _And I will love you 'til forever_  
 _Until death do us part we'll be together_  
 _So take my hand and hold on tight_  
 _And we'll get there_  
 _Ohh we'll get there_  
 _This I swear_

Kurt watched as Blaine set the guitar down gently.

 **Clue number three is: Go where I surprised you last Christmas**

 **I love you.**

Kurt turned as the video clicked off.

"We need to go ice skating." He said to the girls. Santana said something to the bus driver and they were off, "I cannot believe he did all of this." Kurt said sitting on the side seat.

"He's the gay Winklevii twin. What do you expect?" Santana said.

* * *

The ride to Bryant Park was relatively short. Kurt almost jumped out of the bus on the hunt for another clue. He went to the rental place and asked them if they had anything for him but they had no clue what he was talking about. He watched the skating rink trying to figure out where it could be. He turned towards the bus lost in thought

"Package for Kurt Hummel!" A group of voices shouted.

Kurt turned around to see Jeff, Wes, Thad, David, Trent, and Nick. Alongside them was Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Quinn and Puck.

"Get your skates on!" Jeff yelled.

Kurt hurriedly slid on the skates Santana had passed him. The minute he got on the ice he heard music come pumping through the speakers around the rink.

The New Directions kicked it off:

 _Lookin' in your eyes_  
 _I see a paradise_  
 _This world that I found_  
 _Is too good to be true_

 _Standin' here beside you_  
 _Want so much to give you_  
 _This love in my heart_  
 _That I'm feelin' for you_

The Warblers took over the next verse:

 _Let 'em say we're crazy_  
 _I don't care 'bout that_  
 _Put your hand in my hand_  
 _Baby, don't ever look back_

 _Let the world around us_  
 _Just fall apart_  
 _Baby, we can make it_  
 _If we're heart to heart_

Both groups joined for the chorus. Kurt skated around in amazement:

 _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _Oh, whoa_

New Directions sang solo once again:

 _I'm so glad I found you_  
 _I'm not gonna lose you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _I will stay here with you_

 _Take it to the good times_  
 _See it through the bad times_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Is what I'm gonna do_

Again the harmonized voices of the Warblers sang loud:

 _Let 'em say we're crazy_  
 _What do they know_  
 _Put your arms around me_  
 _Baby, don't ever let go_

 _Let the world around us_  
 _Just fall apart_  
 _Baby, we can make it_  
 _If we're heart to heart_

The New Directions joined in. They continued to lap around the rink:

 _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _Ooh, all that I need is you Baby_  
 _You're all that I ever need_  
 _And all that I want to do_  
 _Is hold you forever ever and ever, hey_

Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as he skated around with his friends. He was thrilled that Blaine had organized this for him. Kurt didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful fiancé:

 _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _We can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _We can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _World runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_

We can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

As the song faded so did the voices. Kurt stood in the middle of the rink as they all skated around him finally settling in the shape of a heart around him. Directly in front of him were Mercedes, and Jeff. Behind Jeff to the side was Nick, then down to Trent, Wes, David, Thad, with Puck right behind Kurt at the tip, then up to Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Tina, Mike, and Sam in front of him but to the behind and to the side of Mercedes. Kurt spun in a small circle smiling at all of his friends.

"You guys that was great!" He exclaimed, "What's the next clue?" He asked. Mercedes handed him an envelope. Kurt ripped it open and read the letter inside:

 **Surprise again! Hope you liked it. I thought since we don't see our friends often what better than to have them here to spend the holiday with us. Don't worry I've already thought about dinner with Carole and it's taken care of.**

 **Clue number four is: Go get lunch with our friends! I'll meet you at the place where I'm the piano man.**

 **I love you!**

"To the diner!" Kurt yelled.

The group skated off the rink and climbed into the bus. Kurt finally realized why they were taking a bus and it made even more sense when he found out it was Mercedes tour bus.

* * *

During the ride Kurt tried everything to get someone to spill the beans but they all remained tight lipped out the big surprise. Shortly after, they arrived at the Spotlight Diner. Kurt knew Blaine must have pulled some strings with Gunther because the diner was supposed to be closed today. He climbed out of the bus followed by the rest of the group. They were met by Artie at the door, he had been the lookout. After a hug hello they all made their way into the diner.

Kurt excitedly ran over to Blaine who was leaning against the bar.

"I love you." He grabbed Blaine into a tight hug.

"I love you too." Blaine savored the feel of his fiancée in his arms, "C'mon. Let's have lunch." He took Kurt's hand and steered him to a table.

"Mr. Schuester! Mrs. Schuester!" Kurt yelled when he saw who was already sitting there.

"Hey Kurt." Will got up and hugged the young man. He too was in on the surprise but he wasn't going to let Kurt pull it out of him.

Kurt leaned over to give Emma a hug and coo at Daniel, "How did you do all this?" Kurt asked Blaine taking a seat next to him.

"He had a lot of help." Said a voice behind him.

"Rachel!" Kurt jumped to give her a huge hug, "Oh my gosh. This is too much." He sighed.

"Not enough. And it's not over yet." Blaine said. Kurt made his rounds from table to table talking to friends, and catching up. They had a buffet style lunch and soon Kurt found himself watching all the Warblers on stage with the men of New Directions including Mr. Schuester.

Jeff walked to the front of the group, "The last time we preformed this song for Kurt and yes, Blaine it was for Kurt, don't even argue with it. Even though we were going to sing it anyway and practice it, the song ended up being for Kurt. Because once he was there Blaine pretty much exploded and preformed like it was Nationals. I mean he was the star because he was always the best of us but the minute Kurt was in that room it's like Blaine lit up and he just had to be at the top of his game. Well seeing as how you two were together before the end of the year due to this I'd say you did well. We've asked the guys from New Directions to help us out since we are a little shorthanded tonight. Without much further ado." He trailed off mid-sentence to step back in line.

Blaine fixed the lapel on Kurt's jacket and smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me." Blaine said hoping Kurt would catch the reference. After all it was the same thing he said right before preforming this at Dalton.

Kurt's face exploded into a huge smile as he recognized the harmonized background before Blaine even sang one word:

 _Before you met me, I was alright_  
 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt was amazed how Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie and Mr. Schue knew the exact way to snap along with the beat of the song like the Warblers did. They had to have practiced this. 'Just how long has Blaine been planning this? ´ Kurt thought to himself:

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance until we die_  
 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

Kurt watched as they all spun just like he remembered:

 _Let's go all the way tonight_  
 _No regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance until we die_  
 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face as they all faced right and turned their heads at him in sync:

 _Oooohhhh aahhhhh Yeah_  
 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart (stops when you look at me)_  
 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
 _This is real, so take a chance_  
 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_  
 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt was the first one to stand and clap. This certainly topped the last time Blaine sang this song. The only reason it didn't beat the first time Kurt heard the song was because it was the first song Blaine had ever sung to Kurt. The men disbanded after high-fiving each other, patting Blaine on the back or giving him a hug.

"That was amazing." Kurt kissed Blaine hard and fast, "I don't think today can get any better." He said happily.

"Oh it can. And it will." Rachel said sweetly.

"This is for you." Blaine handed Kurt another envelope.

"There's more?!" He exclaimed, "You can't be serious? This is too much." Kurt protested slightly.

"Kurt. Just open the envelope." Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head while smiling.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his while he read the letter:

 **I love you so much. I am now leaving you in the capable hands of one Mrs. Rachel Berry and Mrs. Mercedes Jones. Have fun with them this afternoon. I'll see you soon my love.**

 **Clue number five: What do these three words have in common? Madonna, Fashion, & Beauty**

 **Good luck.**

"There's a lot that those three words could have in common." Kurt whined in mock annoyance.

"Guess you'll have to figure it out." Blaine teased. He kissed Kurt, "I have a few more things to do. The girls will take care of you."

"But…" Kurt started to say.

Blaine silenced him with another kiss, "No buts. You're almost to the end. It's going to be great. I promise." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's, "Now go before I say screw it all and drag you home to cuddle."

"Cuddling does sound nice." Kurt murmured.

"Kurt." Blaine said in a teasing tone.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit?" Kurt checked.

"Yup. Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt followed Mercedes and Rachel outside.

Kurt was surprised to see that there was a limo waiting for them. The trio climbed into the limo and sat while Kurt tried to figure out exactly what the clue meant. After a few minutes his eyes lit up, "Vogue!" Kurt looked from Rachel to Mercedes, "He wants me to go to work. The clue is at work!" Rachel laughed and tapped on the window screen. The driver apparently already knew where he was going but was just waiting for the signal.

* * *

"Can you give me a little hint as to what he prepared?" Kurt begged his best friends.

"Nope." Rachel said coolly.

"You've got to figure it out Kurt." Mercedes rolled her eyes, "If Sam did something like this I'd just sit back and enjoy it. Not try to ruin it by figuring it out or having someone tattle."

"I do love it. I do enjoy it. But I just want to know. I usually am so good at this stuff. I even figured out my own surprise birthday party and in the car with my dad I knew he was driving me to my surprise proposal. But this. I just can't figure it out." Kurt whined. The rest of the ride was spent catching up with each other while the girls tried to keep Kurt's mind off the surprise although they were pretty inquisitive about Kurt and Blaine. More so than usual.

Once they arrived Kurt made his way up to his little office. He saw another envelope sitting on his desk. He quickly opened it and read:

 **Almost done honey. Play this CD and you will have your next clue.**

Kurt put the CD into his laptop and let the music flow from the speakers:

 _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
 _Stop me and steal my breath_  
 _Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky_  
 _Never revealing their depth_  
 _Tell me that we belong together_  
 _Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
 _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
 _I'll be love suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Kurt put his hand over his face while he grinned. Leave it to Blaine to make any song a solo with a piano:

 _And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
 _As we lie awake in my bed_  
 _You're my survival, you're my living proof_  
 _My love is alive and not dead_

 _Tell me that we belong together_  
 _Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
 _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_  
 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
 _I'll be love suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Blaine must have had help with this because he was singing background and foreground by himself. He must have recorded it multiple times to layer it properly:

 _And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_  
 _Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
 _I'll be love suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
 _I'll be love suicide_  
 _I'll be better when I'm older_  
 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

 _The greatest fan of your life_  
 _The greatest fan of your life_

Kurt couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at everything Blaine had done for him.

"Hey kid." Isabelle said.

"Oh Isabelle. I figured no one would be here and I just…I…" Kurt stammered.

"It's okay. Part of the plan. I think this is for you." She handed him another envelope. Kurt sat back down in his chair. 'Blaine got her in on this too!" he thought as he opened the envelope:

 **Go get dressed.**

"That's it?" He said looking at the note again to make sure there wasn't some secret code or something taped to it or anything with more of a clue.

"That's it." Isabelle stated, "C'mon." She held out her hand and led him down the hall to the clothes vault. Kurt was stunned at what was happening. Rachel and Mercedes were already off to the side changing into fancy dresses complete with heels. Mercedes wore a hot pink a-line dress with an empire waist and one shoulder strap. The dress ruffled from the bottom diagonally up to her waist. She was absolutely stunning. Rachel chose a deep sapphire floor length a line dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and intricate beading on the bodice. It fit her like a glove. Her hair was pinned to one side with a few white flowers while Mercedes had chosen an updo with rhinestones in hers.

Kurt apparently already had his tuxedo picked out. A solid black tuxedo with tails, a crisp white shirt with a satin white bowtie. His shirt had black buttons and intricate detailing around the cuffs and collar. Blaine had picked it out. Kurt was sure of it. No vest, bowtie and tails just screams Blaine. Kurt almost cried when he heard Blaine's voice filter through the speaker system. Someone had turned on music:

 _I swear by the moon_  
 _and the stars in the sky_  
 _and I swear like the_  
 _shadow that's by your side_

 _I see the questions in your eyes_  
 _I know what's weighing on your mind_  
 _you can be sure I know my part_  
 _'cause I stand beside you through the years_  
 _you'll only cry those happy tears_  
 _and though I make mistakes_  
 _I'll never break your heart_

Kurt got dressed as Blaine's voice wafted through the air:

 _and I swear by the moon_  
 _and the stars in the sky I'll be there_  
 _I swear like the shadow that's by your side_  
 _I'll be there for better or worse_  
 _till death do us part_  
 _I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
 _and I swear_

 _I'll give you everything I can_  
 _I'll build your dreams with these two hands_  
 _we'll hang some memories on the wall_  
 _and when (and when) just the two of us are there_  
 _you won't have to ask if I still care_  
 _'cause as time turns the page_  
 _my love won't ever age at all_

Kurt let the stylist do his hair and make him look astounding:

 _and I swear (I swear) by the moon_  
 _and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
 _I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_  
 _I'll be there (I'll be there) for better or worse_  
 _till death do us part I'll love you_  
 _with every single beat of my heart and I swear_

 _and I swear (I swear) by the moon_  
 _and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
 _I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_  
 _I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
 _for better or worse (better or worse)_  
 _till death do us part I'll love you_  
 _with every single beat of my heart_  
 _I swear_

Kurt was tearing up as his father walked into the room holding a small box. Carole was beside him holding yet another envelope. He was dressed in a dark grey tux with a vest, hunter green shirt, and dark grey tie. Carole was in a light green empire waist dress that gathered just under the bodice. The bodice was squared off with three-quarter lace sleeves.

"This is for you." Burt handed him the small box. Kurt carefully opened it to reveal sterling silver cufflinks with his initials on them. Burt took them out and put them on for Kurt. Carole handed Kurt the last envelope. Kurt could see her trying not to cry.

Kurt read the last note:

 **My dear sweet loving Kurt.**

 **Hopefully you've figured out my plan by now. I love you. I want to marry you. I don't want to wait any longer. You told me once that you wanted to get married in Central Park on Christmas. So that's the plan for today. Everything is taken care of. All I need is you. So if you want to, come to Central Park. Marry me today.**

 **I love you. No matter what you decide. I will always be yours.**

 **You're soon-to-be-husband**

"Is he crazy?" Kurt asked, "Does he really think I'm not going to show up?" He cried out in surprise, "Of course I'm going to show up." He let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Oh honey." Carole handed him a tissue.

"Oh my stars. I'm getting married today. Oh I need to sit." He suddenly felt very dizzy, "Oh my. I'm getting married." Kurt was quickly guided to a chair. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You gonna be alright?" Burt knelt down to look at Kurt eye to eye, "You okay?"

"Yea Dad." Kurt took a few deep breaths, "I just…It's just…wow…Married…I love Blaine. I want this more than anything I've ever wanted my whole life. It's just a lot to have sprung on you. It was done in the most beautiful way possible but still the shock factor is there." Kurt looked around the room at his family and friends, "How did he do this?"

"He came to me and asked if I could help him, then Carole, then we recruited some friends. And it just took off." Burt explained.

"I suggested the clothes from here. You deserve the best Kurt." Isabelle said.

"Thank you. Thank you all of you so much." Kurt smiled with tears in his eyes once again, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well right now if we don't hustle you'll be late to your wedding." Burt stood and held out his hand for Kurt.

"Okay. Let's go." He said confidently, "So you two would be?"

"Your wedding party. Maid of Honor." Rachel said.

"Also, Maid of Honor." Mercedes smiled, "Blaine couldn't chose and honestly Rachel and I both said you'd probably pick us both too."

"Oh of course I would." Kurt hugged them both together.

"Let's get to the park." Rachel said pulling Kurt out the door.

* * *

Kurt climbed into the limo with Burt on one side, and Carole on the other. Mercedes, Rachel and Isabelle sat on the side seats.

"Kurt. This is a very important day for you. I didn't know your mom but if she was half as wonderful as you remember her I know she would be so proud of you today. She would be so happy for you. I didn't get to do this with Finn. I wish I could see these moments for him. I just want you to know you are my son too. I couldn't be happier for you. You and Blaine are so perfect for each other. I just want you to promise me that you will take these vows seriously. They mean something. They mean everything." Carole stopped her speech before she became a sobbing mess. Kurt hugged Carole to his side while he remembered his step-brother. The car ride to the park was almost silent. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. Excitement, a little scared, worried, joy, and happiness filled the air. Once the limo stopped they all filed out and stood on the sidewalk that had small opaque lanterns leading them down.

Kurt took in the sight before his eyes. Everyone he loved was seated under a tent. They were all in suits and fancy dresses. He could even see Gabriel sitting up front next to Mr. Schue. He was in a little black tux with a myrtle green bowtie and he was holding a small pillow. Kurt assumed it was the pillow with the rings on it. He saw Sam and Wes in full tuxedos with vests and boutonnières to match Mercedes and Rachel. Kurt smiled. 'Blaine had the same problem'. He thought, 'Trying to pick one friend to be the best man.' His breath caught in his throat at he saw Blaine. He was in a matching black tux without the tails, his buttons on his shirt were pearled and his bowtie was a solid black. Blaine's boutonniere was white, as was Kurt's.

Blaine came bounding up the aisle and swept Kurt into his arms, "Do you like your Christmas gift?"

"You know. You keep doing all these extravagant romantic gifts and when we are on our fiftieth anniversary you'll be plumb out of ideas." Kurt teased.

"You are my muse." Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his. Both men trying to chase each other's tongues.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said when they parted, "Let's go get married."

Carole and Burt lined up the small wedding party and collected Gabe to walk down as well. Blaine and Kurt were last in line. They would walk together, arm in arm.

"There is one last tiny thing." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"What could you possibly have left to do?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

"This." Blaine pointed to their friends who were now standing facing the aisle. Kurt's smile grew as he heard music start to play. Everyone started to sing and clap as the wedding party made their way down the aisle:

 _You're on top of the world_  
 _You're on top of the world_  
 _Now darling, so don't let go_  
 _Can he call you his?_  
 _So can he call you his now, darling_  
 _For a whole life time?_  
 _His heart finally trusts his mind_  
 _And he knows somehow it's right_

Kurt laughed softly when the pronouns were all changed:

 _And, oh, you got time, yeah_  
 _So darling, just say you'll stay right by his side_  
 _And, oh, you got love, yeah_  
 _So darling, just swear you'll stand right by his side_

Mercedes and Sam were first down followed by Wes and Rachel:

 _You're on top of the world_  
 _You're on top of the world_  
 _Now darling, so don't let go_  
 _We've got something to say_  
 _You're perfect in every way_  
 _We're gonna shout it out_  
 _We wanna tell you now_  
 _'Cause we know somehow it's right_

 _And, oh, you got time, yeah_  
 _So darling, just say you'll stay right by his side_  
 _And, oh, you got love, yeah_  
 _So darling, just swear you'll stand right by his side_

Gabe walked down with Burt and Carole holding his hand.:

 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_

 _You're Kurt's bright blue sky_  
 _You're the sun in Blaine's eyes_  
 _Oh baby, you're his life_  
 _You're the reason why_

Kurt couldn't be any happier. He shook his head when he heard them insert his and Blaine's names into the song:

 _You're on top of the world_  
 _You're on top of the world_  
 _Now darling, so don't let go_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4_

Once Gabe was at the end Mr. Schue sat Gabriel next to him again:

 _And, oh, you got time, yeah_  
 _You got love_  
 _So Kurt, just say you'll stay right by his side_  
 _Oh and you got love_  
 _Yeah_  
 _So Blaine, just swear you'll stand right by his side_

 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_

Kurt and Blaine walked down the aisle, arm in arm. Casting loving glances at each other, and soft touches:

 _Will you love him forever?_  
 _He'll love you forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_  
 _Be his forever_

Kurt couldn't believe this was really happening. This was everything he had always wanted and more than he could have imagined. The lanterns flickered in the snow lighting the park up. The white lights intertwined under the tent casted the perfect lighting. Kurt couldn't believe Blaine did all this just for him. Blaine is always saying how lucky he is to have Kurt but today Kurt thinks he's the lucky one. He has Blaine.

Once at the end Kurt and Blaine faced each other. Keeping their hands intertwined. The judge who was there to officiate the wedding took his place in front of the couple facing them and their friends.

"Welcome everyone. To this frigid, yet beautiful occasion. I'm going to keep this short and sweet. This is a celebration of Blaine Devon Anderson and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. This is the day two separate men, hold each other close and swear their lives for one another. All of you here have the opportunity today to witness something spectacular. You get to witness true love." The judge smiled as he spoke, "True love is your souls recognition of its counterpart in another. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and if that's true then I can see why Kurt and Blaine are so madly in love. They see each other. They see all the fault, the perfection, the good, the bad, and they see it with love." Kurt's eyes shined with tears as he held Blaine's gaze. He was only half listening to the judge. His brain still working out that he was getting married, "Now if there is anyone here that thinks these two men should not be wed. Please. Speak now or, forever hold your peace." Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's. They both knew no one would ever object to them, "Good. May we have the rings?" Gabe carefully walked over and handed the ring pillow to Mercedes who passed one of the rings to Sam, "Blaine. Please repeat after me." Blaine took Kurt's left hand in his. Sam handed Blaine Kurt's ring, "I, Blaine Anderson."

"I, Blaine Anderson." Blaine's voice shook as he spoke.

"Do solemnly swear."

"Do solemnly swear." Blaine could see the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes.

"To take this man as my husband."

"To take this man as my husband." Blaine took a deep breath to keep composed through the vows.

"I vow to love and protect him."

"I vow to love and protect him." He softly caressed Kurt's knuckles.

"To defend him. Even when I know he is wrong."

"To defend him. Even when I know he is wrong." Blaine saw the smile Kurt flashed as he recalled these words.

"To always trust him."

Blaine repeated, "To always trust him."

"To be the support he needs."

"To be the support he needs." Kurt couldn't help the tears that fell as Blaine swore his life to Kurt.

"To cherish him. To give him courage when he is afraid."

Blaine smiled through his own tears, "To cherish him. To give him courage when he is afraid."

"To remind him how perfectly imperfect he is."

"To remind him how perfectly imperfect he is." Kurt again recalled a similar conversation.

"To hold his hand. Fearlessly and forever."

"To hold his hand. Fearlessly and forever." Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger. Kurt let out a small gasp as he felt the cool metal fit like a glove on his finger.

"Kurt. Please repeat after me." The judge looked at Kurt. Mercedes quickly handed Kurt Blaine's ring.

"I, Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Do solemnly swear."

Kurt took a deep breath, "Do solemnly swear."

"To take this man as my husband."

"To take this man as my husband." His voice faltered slightly.

"I vow to love and protect him."

"I vow to love and protect him."

"To be the support he needs."

Kurt smiled though his tears, "To be the support he needs."

"To put my heart in his hands, trusting he won't drop it like a stone."

"To put my heart in his hands, trusting he won't drop it like a stone." Kurt said softly, smiling at all the small references of conversations prior to this day.

"To stand by his side, now and forever."

"To stand by his side, now and forever." He repeated

"To cherish him. To give him courage when he is afraid."

Kurt smiled, "To cherish him. To give him courage when he is afraid."

"To remind him how perfectly imperfect he is."

"To remind him how perfectly imperfect he is." Kurt sighed contentedly.

"To hold his hand. Fearlessly and forever."

"To hold his hand. Fearlessly and forever." His hand shook as he slipped the ring onto Blaine's finger. Kurt watched Blaine's eyes go wide as he slid the ring onto his finger.

Blaine took a half step towards Kurt, "With the power vested in me though the state of New York and the city of New York City, I pronounce you husbands." The judge said with a huge grin.

Blaine brought his left hand up to Kurt's face. Softly wiping the tears away. Kurt launched himself into Blaine's waiting arms, slamming their lips together. Kurt's arms went immediately around Blaine's shoulders while Blaine's moved to their usual position holding Kurt's face close, softly caressing his cheek. They lost themselves in the moment and had no regard for anyone who was watching. Slowly they parted, "I love you." They said at the same time.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce to you, for the very first time, Blaine and Kurt Hummel." The judge led the small wedding guest in clapping for the newly married couple, "You are all invited to join the happy couple at their reception at the Plaza Hotel." The judge backed away slowly so Carole and a few others could snap some pictures of Kurt and Blaine.

"We really did this." Kurt said excitedly.

"Yea. We did." Blaine smiled. He couldn't be happier. He had Kurt, a ring on his finger, and they were surrounded with love from their friends and family. Blaine knew he was grinning like a fool but he didn't care. The day had gone perfectly. Kurt was astounded at everything that Blaine had done for them today. He was overwhelmed with the love he felt radiating from his new husband. He knew this must have taken an immense amount of time and effort from Blaine. For that he would be eternally grateful. Right now in this moment, he just wanted to hold Blaine's hand, love his family and hope that this happy feeling would never fade.

* * *

Songs Used: This I Swear-Nick Lachey  
Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now-Starship  
Teenage Dream-Glee  
I'll Be-Edwin McCain  
I Swear-All-4-One  
Be My Forever-Christina Perri(feat. Ed Sheeran)


End file.
